L'Autre homme dans le miroir
by Rovarandom
Summary: Blancs sont les murs de sa prison, sa cellule, sa chambre d'hôpital. Il fait partie des fous, c'est indéniable. La seule chose saine dans cet asile ? Peut-être ce sourire… La seule raison qu'il avait de se lever, encore et toujours, dans cet endroit froid et sans espoir.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Rating** **:** M, et il n'est pas là pour décorer. Le sujet est assez… grave. Il y a des thèmes abordés lourds. Après tout… ça parle d'un homme dans un hôpital psychiatrique, avec tout l'état mental que ça implique.

 **Pairing** **:** Russie/États-Unis

 **Notes :** Alors… je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini **Just the way you are** mais… j'ai commencé cette fic et elle me tient à cœur. Beaucoup. Énormément, même. J'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance, donc je ne pense pas prendre trop de retard dans la publication, même si on sait jamais. En tout cas je suis très motivée pour celle-ci. Je fais beaucoup de recherches et j'ai… disons quelqu'un qui me fait part de son expérience personnelle pour certains éléments abordés dans cette fic.

Je préfère prévenir : le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, ça va être psychologique, comme fic. Mais elle m'importe beaucoup.

C'est sûr que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de semblable, je suis plutôt abonnée à la guimauve normalement… mais ça, il y en aura, c'est indissociable de mes histoires où il y a de la romance, je crois ! :p

Alfred sera peut-être un peu OOC, disons que ça sera peut-être moitié-moitié, mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic, je dois dire.

Je ne sais que dire de plus… je compte mettre des notes, apporter des précisions en fin des chapitres, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, et pour préciser certaines choses. Bonne lecture à vous !

Je dédicace cette fic à **Linsy** , ma meilleure amie. Cette histoire est pour toi !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ivan était seul dans sa chambre aux murs blancs. Il s'était réveillé peu de temps auparavant, et contemplait son visage dans le miroir. Distraitement, il saisit l'une de ses mèches gris terne et tira légèrement. Elle chatouillait son nez. Peut-être devrait-il demander un coiffeur ?

Les orbes d'un étrange violet croisèrent leur reflet. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus aucune lueur ne les animait. Son regard glissa sur son nez, qu'il trouvait autrefois trop gros, mais qui à présent ne revêtait plus aucune importance quelconque, puis il fit un pas en arrière.

Les gens l'avaient toujours trouvé trop grand, lui qui ne devait pas être bien loin des deux mètres, et étaient généralement effrayés par sa carrure, ses bras bien musclés. Pourtant, bien que sa stature restait impressionnante… Ivan avait comme fondu.

Il n'avait jamais été très extraverti, mais cette étincelle enfantine qui lui donnait un sourire de gamin, autrefois, avait disparu. Seul un air vide demeurait. Calme. Placide. Et, en le regardant un peu trop longtemps dans les yeux, on aurait peut-être pu déceler quelque chose comme du désespoir ou de la résignation.

Depuis combien de temps vivait-il dans cette chambre aux airs de cellule ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il fallait dire que la mémoire n'allait pas très bien avec ses problèmes. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient régulièrement, comme l'eau qui ruisselle entre les doigts sans que l'on parvienne à la retenir.

Alors qu'il regardait justement ses mains, imaginant les souvenirs remplacer l'eau imaginaire, il vit son poing se crisper. Ivan releva la tête et son cœur s'accéléra.

 _Il_ était de retour. Avec son sourire effrayant. Malsain, fou, sadique. Ses yeux écarquillés de psychopathe. Il sentait l'envie de violence inassouvie repointer le bout de son nez, prête à l'envahir, le posséder et le dévorer.

L'homme plaqua aussitôt sa main crispée sur sa tête et ferma fort les yeux, un rictus déformant son visage.

Reculant, il trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Il s'y recroquevilla en position fœtale, la respiration difficile, les mains serrées sur ses cheveux à lui faire mal.

« Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » hurlait-il intérieurement.

Il lutta de longs instants contre cette pulsion, se débattant contre lui même, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Lentement, elle repartit, le laissant pantelant sur le sol. Encore une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Avant, il n'avait même pas conscience de _lui_. Pas conscience qu'un tel changement pouvait se produire. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à le repérer. Il avait peur des miroirs, mais ils lui étaient nécessaires. Il voulait lutter, il le devait, même si la plupart des médecins avaient abandonné, jugeant son cas trop grave, sa maladie irréversible.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur une infirmière en blouse blanche, apportant un plateau avec un verre d'eau et plusieurs cachets.

-J'apporte votre traitement matinal avant le petit-déjeuner, monsieur Braginsky.

Il se redressa pour la regarder. Les infirmiers avaient l'habitude des patients qui se roulent par terre, alors le voir recroquevillé n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle.

Ivan la détailla de ses orbes améthystes. Dans la quarantaine, pas particulièrement jolie ou laide. Banale. Les cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Les yeux bleus, cernés. Une infirmière parmi tant d'autres. Retenant un rictus, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et lorgna le plateau qu'elle posa sur la table, à côté. Elle ne repartirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout avalé. Le patient eut un reniflement un peu méprisant.

Ces médicaments allaient juste faire de lui un légume pendant quelques heures, le rendant plus facile à gérer, à faire manger.

L'hôpital psychiatrique n'était qu'une farce, prétendant soigner les gens s'y trouvant. En réalité, les médicaments étaient en soi pires. Les antidépresseurs changeaient une personne à vie, et certains avaient un effet désastreux sur le mental et l'organisme. En plus d'être addictifs.

Au moins, lorsqu'il se saoulait à la vodka, il ne faisait pas passer ça pour un quelconque médicament.

De nouveau, la pulsion chercha à s'emparer de lui, il ne résista pas.

D'un grand mouvement de bras, il balaya le plateau. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, et Ivan se leva, chargeant son regard plein de haine sur l'infirmière.

Il lut la peur dans ses yeux. Le grand russe avait envie de la frapper, de faire disparaître cette lueur, mais l'autre lui voulait juste se tenir loin des médicaments. Il était son démon, mais aussi sa protection. Quel était le pire, au fond ? Son enfer personnel, ou l'enfer, bien réel, qui portait le nom d'hôpital ? Ivan ne le savait pas encore.

L'infirmière, les jambes tremblantes, recula.

-J-je vais devoir en référer aux médecins ! balbutia-t-elle d'une voix trop aiguë.

-Où est-il ? demanda Ivan après avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

-Q-qui ça ? couina-t-elle.

-Le médecin. MON médecin, répondit-il calmement.

-E-en vacances…

-Quand revient-il ?

-U-u-une semaine, m-monsieur…

Ivan se rallongea alors sur le lit, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, et l'infirmière repartit en refermant bien la porte derrière elle, tétanisée de ce brusque changement d'humeur.

Elle ne devait pas encore avoir été confrontée avec un patient souffrant de Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité *****.

C'était cela, son diagnostique. Il y avait normalement des moyens de guérir cela, mais selon les médecins c'était trop grave chez lui, trop présent.

Il ne lui restait plus que le traitement contre sa dépression, lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ce nouveau médecin.

Ivan se souvenait parfaitement de sa venue, c'était l'un des seuls souvenirs parfaitement clairs dans sa mémoire. Il était arrivé. Comme ça. Sans signe avant coureur. Le jour précédent il n'était pas là, puis il était arrivé dans sa chambre sans que personne ne l'en ait averti.

Il avait un de ces sourires, ce médecin. Un peu naïf, niais, voir ahuri parfois. Mais un vrai sourire, et une étincelle de malice enfantine dans le regard. Il détonnait au milieu des patients cinglés ou vides, et des médecins aseptisés qui semblaient n'avoir aucune âme.

Il parlait fort, rigolait fort et beaucoup, sentait le fast-food et parlait à la fois à lui, et à son autre lui. Comme ça, sans aucun problème, tranquillement.

Il lui donnait des placebo à la place de son lourd traitement contre sa dépression et s'occupait énormément de lui.

Ivan ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, son univers avait semblé se remettre en marche, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très très longtemps. Comme si ce médecin représentait vraiment quelque chose, et pas seulement l'espoir de s'en sortir. Comme si sa luminosité intérieure était contagieuse.

Lorsqu'il était avec lui, dans sa chambre, les pulsions d'Ivan arrêtaient d'essayer de l'empoisonner. Son autre lui écoutait ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

C'était complètement incompréhensible, mais incroyablement soulageant.

Pour au moins une personne dans cet hôpital-prison, il était quelqu'un. Il était un être humain, une personne tangible, pas juste un numéro, un patient parmi tant d'autres. Il n'était pas un cinglé.

Il était Ivan Braginski, et pas cet autre homme qu'il voyait parfois dans le miroir.

* * *

 **Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité ou TDI :** c'est ce qu'on appelle communément le trouble de la personnalité multiple. J'ai fait des recherches sur différentes maladies pour trouver ce qui correspondrait le mieux à Ivan, c'est ce qui lui ressemblait le plus (le fait qu'il passe d'une personnalité à l'autre et qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de sa propre cruauté). Donc le nom parle de lui-même, mais c'est assez peu connu malgré le fait qu'on en parle beaucoup. Du coup je me base sur des sites liés à la médecine plutôt qu'à la culture populaire, ça me semble plus juste.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce court prologue ! Je suis pas trop douée pour allonger mes chapitres, je crois.

Si jamais vous avez connu une expérience dans les TDI et que je fais fausse route, n'hésitez pas à me corriger, bien entendu !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, on se retrouve prochainement pour le chapitre un ! Merci de votre lecture.


	2. Un rayon de soleil entre quatre murs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Bonsoir ! Me voici avec le chapitre 1 de cette fic ! Il est assez court. Je fais très rarement des chapitres de moins de 2000 mots, aussi, je doute que ce sera de nouveau le cas, les prochains seront plus longs (ceux déjà écrits le sont, d'ailleurs).

Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus, c'est un chapitre plutôt calme ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un rayon de soleil entre quatre murs**

Ivan avait déambulé d'un bout à l'autre de l'hôpital pendant toute la semaine où son médecin attitré n'avait pas été là. Les médecins lui avaient fait payer son coup d'éclat avec l'infirmière en lui donnant un sédatif. La sensation de somnolence non-naturelle dans laquelle il avait été pendant un certain temps avait été particulièrement désagréable… tout comme la sensation d'avoir été drogué, par ailleurs.

Une fois qu'il avait repris conscience, il avait décidé de marcher, sans but particulier, dans l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose de mieux à faire même s'il n'avait pas d'amis.

Quelqu'un de corpulence normale aurait pu avoir de grandes hésitations à se balader seul dans l'hôpital. En effet, il y avait des patients qui pouvaient être parfois dangereux pour les autres, et les médecins ne protégeaient pas ceux qui auraient dû l'être.

Mais Ivan faisait partie des patients pouvant se révéler dangereux. Et personne ne protégeait les autres contre lui. Heureusement que ceux-ci ne l'intéressaient pas… tout le monde était plus ou moins sous l'emprise des médicaments. Il ne croisait généralement que des yeux aussi vides que les siens. Parfois, c'étaient des regards perdus, le grand russe savait alors qu'il avait en face de lui des patients récemment arrivés. Pauvres âmes…

Il y avait peu d'activités à faire. Une salle commune accueillait ceux qui désiraient lire des magazines vieux de plusieurs années ou jouer à des jeux de société auxquels ils manquaient des pièces. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait une ou deux télés, mais les programmes étaient rarement intéressants. Ils rendaient souvent aussi apathiques que les médicaments tellement c'était d'un ennui…

Sinon, il y avait les thérapies de groupe. Ivan y était allé une seule fois, il en était vite reparti.

Enfin, il y avait des activités à faire dehors, comme de la marche et des étirements, mais aller se balader en pleine nature alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais dépasser les barrières de l'hôpital… c'était trop pour lui. Il se contentait de s'installer sur un banc près d'une petite mare et de fermer les yeux. C'était le seul moment où il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs que dans cet enfer. Quant aux autres activités, il n'y prenait pas part. On avait essayé de l'y forcer, mais son autre personnalité, bien moins aimable, avait alors pris le dessus. Ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience.

Ainsi, il avait déambulé toute la semaine. Le russe était à peu près certain de connaître le bâtiment par cœur, dès à présent. Et il avait repéré le bureau de son médecin, fermé. Il n'y était pas encore allé en consultation, c'était lui qui venait le voir.

Cela devait bien faire un mois que ce médecin était arrivé. À cause de ses gros problèmes de mémoire, encore un symptôme -ou conséquence- de sa maladie, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à imprimer son nom. Il le voyait peu. Les médecins qui passaient le matin ne parlaient pas beaucoup et avaient l'air de s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Lui, venait… comme une consultation. Une fois par semaine. Ivan pensait se souvenir que le médecin lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait plus souvent, après.

Après quoi, d'ailleurs ? Ses vacances, peut-être. Si ça se trouve, il le lui avait dit, qu'il aurait des congés, mais… il avait oublié. Comme souvent. *****

Toujours était-il que l'homme finit par revenir, une semaine plus tard.

Ivan s'éveillait avec difficulté, l'esprit embrumé par les médicaments. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et il ne le vit pas tout de suite parce qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il le reconnut, à sa voix.

- _Good morning_! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avec un accent américain.

Ivan décida alors que ça valait la peine de combattre l'état de son corps pour se redresser un peu et entrouvrir les yeux. Ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil… ces yeux couleur de l'océan… ce sourire que rien ne semblait atteindre… et cette drôle de mèche rebelle qui pointait vers l'arrière, lui donnant un petit côté négligé qu'on ne trouvait pas souvent chez un médecin.

C'était bien lui.

 _Alfred F. Jones_ disait le badge accroché à la blouse blanche ouverte.

« _Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred..._ » se répéta Ivan dans sa tête dans l'espoir que cela finisse par rentrer. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant de ces problèmes d'amnésie ? C'était insupportable… et horriblement dérangeant. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était dans ce lieu. Son passé à l'hôpital lui semblait très flou… ce qui s'était passé avant était plus clair. Bien que des pans entiers de son enfance lui aient échappé, et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé certains moments de sa vie.

Alfred ouvrit le dossier et contempla les médicaments que son interne avait apporté. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Toris ? Montre moi cette boîte… et celle-là aussi !

Le jeune homme, qui semblait timide, repoussa d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux bruns mi-longs pour poser ses yeux vert sombre sur toutes les boîtes. Puis, il choisit les deux qui avaient retenu l'attention du médecin et les lui donna.

Les orbes bleues d'Alfred les examina puis regarda attentivement la petite notice à l'intérieur. Puis, il poussa un juron anglais.

- _Crazy_ … marmonna-t-il. Une dose pareille pour un médicament comme ça… n'importe quoi…

Il marmonna plusieurs jurons tout en lisant le dossier. Ivan soupira et se rencogna contre ses oreillers. Bien sûr que les traitements étaient trop forts… vu la tête que tout le monde tirait après leur prise… tout le monde avait un air hagard dans la salle commune, pendant que les femmes de ménage nettoyaient les chambres et faisaient les lits. C'était un instant de la journée où un silence pesant régnait. Tout le monde semblait être réduit à l'état de légume…

Alfred finit par sortir des cachets de la poche de sa blouse et les lui tendit.

-Des placebo et une diminution de la dose médicamenteuse ! Pour le sevrage ! sourit-il. Ivan, c'est ça ?

Ivan acquiesça et tendit sa main. Les cachets tombèrent dans sa paume. Il lui avait déjà donné des placebo, et diminué doucement la dose de médicament de son traitement pour que le sevrage ne soit pas trop dur.

Enfin… il l'était toujours. Horriblement, et affreusement dur.

-Je vais m'occuper de votre traitement tout le temps maintenant ! Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous redresser ?

Ivan fit un grognement qui voulait dire oui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qui pouvait sortir de sa gorge pour l'instant. Sa conscience peinait à émerger et ses membres étaient encore engourdis. S'il avait essayé de se lever, il se serait étalé sur le sol, incapable de se relever par la suite.

Le blond se plaça derrière lui et posa une main derrière son dos. Elle dégageait une agréable chaleur, et Ivan se sentit un peu mieux à ce toucher. Puis, le médecin l'aida doucement à se mettre en position assise. Le russe prit le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait et pris les médicaments. Il en profita également pour mieux détailler l'homme à son côté. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers, Ivan avait envie de les lui replacer mais il ne voulait faire aucun geste qui ne soit mal interprété.

-Le sevrage va être dur mais vu votre carrure ça devrait aller ! s'exclama-t-il en un petit éclat de rire et en lui tapotant le dos. Je vais vous donner des choses plus légères et moins mauvaises que ces antidépresseurs…

-Et pour… le reste ? demanda Ivan.

Le reste désignait l'autre lui. Sa part sombre et violente. Complètement endormie quand Alfred était là. Le russe ignorait pourquoi ou comment, mais les faits étaient là. D'un côté, comment aurait-il pu faire de mal à quelqu'un d'aussi… pur ? Il s'étonnait que toutes les horreurs de l'hôpital n'avaient pas réussi à entacher son sourire et la lumière dans ses yeux. Il n'était là que depuis un mois mais… mais un mois c'était quand même énorme, même pour un médecin.

Ceux qu'il croisait n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire des patients et n'avaient aucune lueur dans le regard. Ils étaient froids, tout simplement. Et parfois cruels.

-Chaque chose en son temps, ah ah ah ! sourit largement Alfred. Je préfère que nos consultations à ce sujet se fassent quand vous serez dans un état un peu plus naturel !

-Très bien… soupira Ivan.

-Mais je vais vous sortir d'ici. Je vous le promets.

Ivan plongea ses yeux violets dans les bleus d'Alfred. Son toux était devenu plus doux, tout comme son sourire et son regard. Cet homme dégageait une telle aura… c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Le Russe le ressentait. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. C'était probablement la personne la plus pure qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Alfred consulta encore un peu le dossier.

-Vous n'avez jamais de permissions, monsieur Braginsky ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Je n'ai pas trop le droit, ma maladie peut visiblement mettre en danger les gens. Et puis, les médecins savent que je n'ai personne à retrouver, répondit son patient.

-Votre famille est…

-Mes deux sœurs et mon père sont vivants, mais je n'ai aucune envie de les rejoindre.

-Je vois… vous avez vingt-huit ans, c'est ça… vous n'avez pas d'amis ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Non. Plus depuis que je suis ici.

Le médecin perdit son sourire. Ivan eut enfin la réponse à sa question en fouillant son regard. Non, il n'était pas naïf au point de penser que dans ce lieu, il n'y avait aucune souffrance. Il le savait parfaitement. Sa bonne humeur devait être soit une défense, soit… quelque chose de naturel, chez lui, et qu'il utilisait comme une arme pour repousser tout ça.

-Oh… je vois. Pas ici non plus ?

- _Niet_.

-Bien… alors nous allons nous appliquer à arranger ça !

Le retour du sourire lumineux. Ivan ne comprit pas ce que sa dernière phrase signifiait. Il voulait lui trouver des amis ? Ridicule. Et peine perdue, surtout.

Nouveau feuilletage.

-Vous avez quel âge, vous ? osa Ivan. Vous avez l'air jeune pour un médecin…

Un rire un peu gêné s'échappa des lèvres de l'interpellé.

- _Well_ … j'ai sauté une ou deux classes… en fait… j'ai vingt-six ans.

Ivan vit très distinctement deux tâches rouges s'étaler sur les joues de ce médecin à l'accent américain. Un léger sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, pas ce sourire malsain que l'autre lui utilisait. Faire ce geste pourtant très simple le chamboula complètement. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti juste bien ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Un vent de panique souleva son cœur. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ça, encore une fois. Pire encore, il ne savait même plus quand est-ce qu'il s'était résigné. Qu'il s'était dit « à quoi bon ? ».

Qu'il avait commencé à penser qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui, ni de l'extérieur, que la nourriture infecte n'était pas si immonde, les lits pas si inconfortables, les médecins pas si désagréables.

Son cœur battait rapidement. Non, il n'avait pas pu finir comme tous les autres, s'habituer, abandonner…

Et pourtant si.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage et poussa un long soupir.

Dieu, qu'il détestait cet endroit.

Une main chaude se posa sur l'une des siennes. Il écarta ses doigts pour croiser le regard d'Alfred.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous promets que je vais vous sortir d'ici, puis vous aider à vous réinsérer dans la vie « normale ». _I swear it._

En cet instant. Ivan avait tellement envie de le croire. Avait tellement envie d' _y_ croire.

* * *

 ***** L'amnésie, les pertes de mémoire, c'est un symptôme du TDI. Je n'ai jamais vécu de telles choses donc j'avoue que j'adapte en fonction de ce que j'ai compris. Cela peut causer l'oubli de certains pans de vie (comme l'enfance). De plus, les médicaments contre la dépression causent aussi ce genre de problèmes.

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, on se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le suivant ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire, à la prochaine fois ! Merci de vos reviews, fav, et follow, du fond du cœur !


	3. Pour une tasse de chocolat

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Hello there ! J'étais censée ne poster ce chapitre que lundi mais vu que je ne pourrais pas le faire et que je pourrais pas demain non plus, je me suis dit que j'allais le poster en avance !

Je voulais remercier les anonymes qui postent des reviews, c'est très gentil à vous ! Et pour répondre à l'un d'entre eux : oui j'ai fait des recherches pour cette fic, beaucoup même, et j'en fais pour tous les chapitres d'ailleurs. :3

Il y a des thèmes peu joyeux évoqués dans ce chapitre, comme des pensées suicidaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Pour une tasse de chocolat**

Ivan ne savait plus où il en était. Il était toujours dans un état léthargique, restait le plus clair du temps dans son lit car il tombait dès qu'il posait un pied par terre. Il avait une boule d'anxiété constante dans le ventre, passait ses nuits à cauchemarder et ses journées à la fois coupé de la réalité car il ne distinguait plus le réel du faux, recroquevillé comme une boule de douleur.

Avant les vacances, le docteur A… Al… Alister ? Non, ce n'était pas ça du tout… le nom avait encore échappé à sa mémoire…

Quoiqu'il en soit, le docteur avait un tout petit peu commencé à le sevrer des médicaments avant les vacances. Mais là, c'était un vrai sevrage. Et il se demandait à quoi cela rimait.

Les médicaments ne lui faisaient pas du bien, mais qu'est-ce qui était pire que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement ? Sans arrêt il avait envie de vomir le peu de choses qu'il avalait sans parvenir à le faire. Ses maux de têtes l'envahissaient et étaient toujours plus intenses. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux.

Une torture, au sens propre du terme. Il en venait à détester tout le monde, à le détester lui, à se détester lui-même aussi. Ivan regrettait l'état apathique que lui procuraient les médicaments, au moins ce n'était pas douloureux. Mais Al… Alfric ? Non, toujours pas… Mais le médecin n'écoutaient pas les suppliques qu'il lui lançait. Il diminuait très lentement la dose, et le Russe ne savait même pas depuis quand tout cela durait. Probablement une bonne éternité. Voire deux ou trois. Il se rappelait, maintenant, pourquoi il avait fini par se résigner. À vivre dans l'apathie ou la douleur pendant des jours ou des mois sans savoir si c'est l'un ou l'autre… on finit par s'abandonner soi-même. On se met à flotter, doucement, à suivre le courant, comme tous les autres qui ont abandonné avant nous.

Ivan pensait beaucoup à sa grande sœur dans ses moments les plus douloureux. Il repensait à ses maladies de quand il était petit. Sa main fraîche dans la sienne quand il avait la grippe, ses mots doux, ses compresses posées sur le front, ses bonnes tisanes… son sourire gentil…

Il sentait qu'elle lui avait offert une sorte de talisman qu'il avait toujours porté… il avait une vague idée de la forme, qui semblait floue dans sa mémoire. Cette chose, on la lui avait prise, il en était certain. Ivan y pensait sans arrêt. Il cherchait ce que c'était sans relâche, mais sa mémoire défaillante refusait de fonctionner. Et cet effort l'épuisait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement… Pourtant, il voulait se rappeler. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que s'il récupérait cet objet, il se sentirait mieux. Cet objet contenait la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment de sa vie d'avant : la présence de sa grande sœur.

Hélas… cette dernière était obligée de s'occuper de leur père, par manque de moyens. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle était obligée d'en prendre soin, impossible de le mettre dans une maison de repos ou quoi que ce soit.

Or, tant que sa sœur et son père vivraient dans la même maison… Ivan n'y retournerait pas.

De plus, l'aînée devait également s'occuper de leur petite sœur. Cette dernière aussi avait un diagnostique psychiatrique peu joyeux, mais elle pouvait rester chez elle et recevoir des soins à domicile.

De plus, lui et sa petite sœur avaient interdiction de se voir.

« Pauvre Katyusha... » soupira Ivan en pensant à sa grande sœur.

-Pardon ? fit la voix désormais bien connue.

Ivan avait de toute évidence pensé à voix haute. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis son sevrage. Il était persuadé que tout restait bien au chaud dans sa tête, mais ses pensées lui échappaient pour franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Cela effrayait l'interne du médecin. Il devait croire qu'il divaguait. Il ne se souvenait pas du nom à celui-là non plus, ce jeune étudiant… Thor ? Non, ça ça avait un rapport avec quelque chose de la littérature. Ou un film ? Oh, qu'importe.

Il ferma les yeux et oublia au passage de répondre à l'interrogation du médecin.

L'instant d'après, il avait la sensation de flotter hors de son corps. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Ne pouvait plus bouger ni bras, ni jambes, ni même cligner des yeux. Et un voile était comme tombé sur son esprit, entre lui et la réalité. Il entendait la voix du médecin et de l'interne, mais elles étaient lointaines, si lointaines…

Ce brouillard était comme dans un rêve… il aurait presque pu s'y laisser aller…

La main chaleureuse le ramena à la réalité et il inspira un grand coup. *****

-Ivan ? Que s'est-il passé ?

L'interpellé essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Le voile brumeux semblait à la fois parti et toujours là. Il mit quelques temps à comprendre que ce qui restait était dû au sevrage médicamenteux.

Aussitôt, son ventre fut pris de crampes atroces, et comme par magie, la bassine prévue à cet effet fut là, sur ses genoux, au moment où il rendait le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Le docteur l'avait de toute évidence observé avec inquiétude et avait réagi très rapidement. Ivan lui en était reconnaissant, pour le coup.

-Allez… ça va aller… lui dit doucement le blond en frottant délicatement son dos.

-Je… je vous déteste… annonça Ivan d'une voix rauque.

Un air peiné se peignit sur le beau visage du médecin. La vision d'Ivan était trop floue pour identifier de nouveau le nom accroché à la blouse.

-Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul ? questionna tout de même le médecin, visiblement compréhensif.

-Oui ! Non !

Les deux Ivan avaient parlé successivement. Ivan lui-même ne savait pas lequel voulait quoi… le jeune homme se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas simplement s'arrêter ? Lui ne voulait que la fin de tout cela. Que le rideau tombe une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il cesse d'exister, de souffrir, que la délivrance sonne enfin. Il avait envie de faire n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse, se jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur, de s'arracher frénétiquement la peau, de se défenestrer. Il s'époumonait de toutes ses forces intérieurement.

-Toris, tu veux bien nous laisser ? demanda le médecin.

Ivan n'entendit pas l'interne ressortir, mais il devina son absence quand le blond posa ses mains sur les siennes. C'est à ce moment-là que le Russe se rendit compte qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et qu'il crispait ses mains sur son t-shirt noir. Le contact le fit lâcher prise, comme si ses membres étaient soudainement épuisés.

-Envie de mourir ? l'interrogea-t-il placidement.

Ivan ne put que hocher la tête. Une angoisse terrible lui prenait le ventre, de même que l'envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Et l'envie de tout casser, intérieurement aussi. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante, mais les doigts du blond canalisaient ce qui menaçait de déborder. ******

-Ça va finir par passer… l'apaisa-t-il. Crise d'angoisse… ça va aller…

Il lui frotta le dos et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes durant quinze bonnes minutes, le temps que le Russe se calme. Alors qu'il écartait une mèche grise de devant ses yeux violets, tout tremblant, Ivan sentit le médecin s'asseoir sur son lit et passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

Dans son cerveau, la voix de l'autre lui dit qu'habituellement les médecins ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose, mais il fit taire sa voix *******. Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas si ça faisait tant de bien ? N'était-ce pas le but d'un médecin de faire se sentir bien, après tout ?

Ivan aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il se sentait complètement bien et apaisé. Mais son cœur battait normalement, la douleur se faisait secondaire dans son esprit, l'abrutissement provoqué par le sevrage s'était estompé le temps de ce contact…

Comme s'il était dans une bulle. Bien au chaud. En sécurité. Et la brume recouvrant sa mémoire se déchira.

Alfred. Il s'appelait Alfred.

Ivan ferma les yeux. C'était comme si le nom virevoltait dans sa tête, derrière ses paupières. Il n'y pensait pas, il le visualisait simplement. Le prénom se balada ainsi longuement, tout autour de lui et en lui. Puis il revint se ficher dans son esprit, comme une flèche. Gravé, là, dans sa mémoire, il y resterait définitivement.

-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes arrivé dans cet hôpital ? questionna Ivan.

-Depuis trois mois.

-J'ai mis trois mois à retenir votre nom.

Le médecin éclata d'un énorme rire, bruyant et joyeux. Un rire qui tira un petit sourire à Ivan. C'était la seule et unique personne qui parvenait à cet exploit, et sans le vouloir en plus.

Tout en riant, Alfred donnait des tapes dans le dos d'Ivan. Ce médecin américain était décidément assez amusant…

-Vous êtes très sincère ! Ça me plaît ! avoua le blond en rigolant. Plus sérieusement, c'est les médicaments ou le TDI ?

-Le TDI à la base mais les médicaments ne doivent pas arranger…

-Bon, ça devrait s'améliorer un petit peu alors ! Le sevrage est presque fini !

Ivan le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. La torture allait prendre fin ? Vraiment ? Tout cela avait-il donc une fin ?

Pourtant, tout le sevrage ne lui avait donné qu'une envie : replonger dans tout cela et ne plus en sortir. Finalement, on devient dépendant à une forme de résignation. À la facilité, l'apathie, le fait de se laisser aller et transporter par la dépression. Ivan ne connaissait plus que ça. Qu'un monde nouveau puisse s'ouvrir à lui l'effrayait. Est-ce qu'il aurait la force de s'en extirper ? D'aller de l'avant et de ne pas se complaire dans son état ? C'était bien plus facile d'agir ainsi… et bien des êtres humains préféraient céder à la facilité. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Et c'était dur pour Ivan d'imaginer un autre monde, à présent. La dépression avait quelque chose de… tranquillisant en un sens. Il savait ce qu'elle lui réservait. Il la connaissait comme une vieille amie.

-Bon, les symptômes ne vont pas s'estomper comme ça.

Il claqua des doigts pour appuyer sa phrase.

-Il va falloir un peu de temps, et votre corps doit se purger !

Ivan observa Alfred Jones balancer ses jambes en rythme dans le vide au-dessus du lit. Cet homme avait un côté enfantin qui détonnait de plus en plus dans cet asile.

-Mais vous allez pouvoir remarcher, déjà, ce qui est une bonne chose. Vous avez perdu trop de poids ! En même temps, la bouffe d'ici… beeeeeeeeh !

Une grimace de dégoût apparut sur le visage du blond tandis qu'il prolongeait la syllabe, et son patient devait avouer qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Les repas étaient encore plus immondes que ce qu'il mangeait, plus jeune, dans le self de son lycée. Et les chocolats chauds qu'ils servaient comme collation à vingt heures le soir avaient un goût d'eau stagnante. Vraiment pas appétissant…

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'un jour je vous emmène manger en ville, Ivan ? Pendant une permission ? Je ne peux pas laisser votre sens du goût disparaître ! Ce serait un crime contre l'humanité ! Vous avez déjà mangé au fast-food ?

Le fast-food… cet homme en portait souvent l'odeur. Il devait sans aucun doute être un habitué des lieux. Ivan n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Avant son internement, il avait le vague souvenir de plats faits maison. Cela devait provenir de sa sœur. Son père n'aurait jamais mis la main à la pâte, et l'idée que ce soit sa petite sœur ne collait pas, dans son esprit. Oui, ce devait être l'aînée.

-Non, jamais, répondit Ivan.

Son médecin prit l'air le plus choqué du monde, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte. Un air presque horrifié s'était peint sur son visage. Il semblait parfaitement outré de la réponse de son patient.

-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? cria-t-il d'un ton très aigu. Mais, mais mais ! C'est affreux ! Vous avez raté votre vie alors !

-Si on considère que je ne me souviens même plus depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet asile et que j'ai une double personnalité psychopathe… on peut effectivement dire que j'ai raté ma vie, rétorqua le Russe avec humour.

Alfred afficha une moue boudeuse d'enfant devant le petit sourire amusé d'Ivan, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer ce dernier. L'Américain avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Lui aurait-on enlevé ses lunettes et sa blouse blanche qu'on n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il était médecin dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

C'était ce qui plaisait au géant aux yeux violets. Peut-être était-ce cela le problème des médecins. Ils étaient trop… médecins. Du moins ceux de l'hôpital. Ils devaient avoir perdu de vue leur objectif de venir en aide aux gens, qu'ils devaient pourtant certainement avoir lorsqu'ils avaient entreprit leurs études. Comme beaucoup d'adultes, ils avaient perdu leur âme d'enfant. Parfois, cela seul permet de préserver de la folie. Était-ce cela le secret du Dr Jones ?

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous traîner dans mon bureau pour vous faire un vrai chocolat chaud, à la cannelle, et digne de ce nom en plus ! bougonna-t-il.

Vu la menace terrifiante qu'il venait de prononcer, effectivement… cela semblait être ça, son secret. Ainsi que sa force, sa plus grande qualité… et, oui, Ivan devait bien l'admettre, cela faisait son charme.

* * *

 *** Dépersonnalisation :** C'est, là encore, un symptôme du TDI. C'est une expérience vécue par le patient comme une perte de la réalité. C'est un peu comme si un voile (selon les témoignages) se posaient sur tous les sens et qu'on ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps ou quoi que ce soit. Les patients ont l'impression de ne pas être dans la réalité, mais plutôt dans un rêve où tout est flou et trouble.

 ****** C'est une **crise d'angoisse** , cependant les crises d'angoisse peuvent être à des degrés plus ou moins forts. C'est une expérience pas du tout amusante à vivre, si vous en êtes victimes, je vous invite à ne pas rester seuls quand cela se produit et à ne pas hésiter à en parler (à un médecin, à un parents, etc.)

 ******* Autre symptôme du TDI, le fait d'entendre des voix, ce qui fait qu'on confond souvent ce trouble psychiatrique avec la schizophrénie.

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! On se retrouve dans maximum une semaine pour la suite ! Merci à tous, que vous soyez actifs ou silencieux !


	4. Quelques douceurs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Alors… voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, mais je tiens à dire qu'il est de moins en moins certain que cette fic atteigne son point final. En ce moment, je suis démoralisée et démotivée dans l'écriture… j'ai l'impression de n'écrire que de mauvaises choses, de n'aller nulle part, que je n'aurais même pas dû publier mes fics tellement elles ne valent pas le coup… je suis navrée de dire que cette fic n'aura peut-être pas de fin pour les rares lecteurs qui se sont attardés sur cette fic, je vous en remercie grandement d'ailleurs. Ainsi que les reviews des Guest, je ne peux pas y répondre par MP comme pour les autres, mais sachez que je vous lis et que vos reviews me font réellement plaisir !

Mais l'écriture est une passion qui n'est pas évidente. L'inspiration est là, mais le reste…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous présente tout de même ce chapitre 3 dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Quelques douceurs**

-Pourquoi avoir voulu diminuer grandement mon traitement ? questionna Ivan.

-Parce qu'il vous faisait plus de mal que de bien, expliqua Alfred. Les effets secondaires avaient plus de chances de se manifester chez vous, je l'ai vu en lisant attentivement votre dossier. Je suis contre les antidépresseurs, mais bon, je suis obligé de vous laisser un traitement d'entretien. Surtout vu votre cas. Mais ce traitement est beaucoup moins lourd.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le ciel était bleu, parsemé de nuages insignifiants, et la température était élevée. Ivan ayant vécu dans un coin assez froid de son pays natal, la Russie, appréciait la chaleur.

Après le petit-déjeuner des patients, le Dr Jones était sorti profiter du soleil, lui aussi aimant la chaleur, étant originaire de la côte Ouest des États-Unis. Il avait marché pendant un long moment, l'extérieur était assez grand. C'était bien le seul point positif de l'hôpital, de plus, cet extérieur était assez bien entretenu et plutôt joli. Il l'aurait été encore plus sans les grands murs empêchant certains patients potentiellement dangereux de s'échapper. Cela donnait des allures de prison…

Après sa marche, le médecin était naturellement revenu vers le bâtiment, et avait aperçu Ivan Braginski, assis sur un banc près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il n'avait pas (plus) ce regard vide qui caractérisait souvent les malades de cet hôpital, surtout après le petit-déjeuner où la plupart recevaient leur traitement.

Tout naturellement, le blond était venu s'asseoir à côté du grand Russe, qui avait affiché quelques instants une expression surprise, puis s'était contenté de garder le silence, avant qu'Alfred n'entame un peu la conversation.

Sans le savoir, l'Américain avait tiré Ivan de son angoissante solitude. Il l'était presque tout le temps depuis qu'il était en cet endroit, mais parfois, l'angoisse de cet isolement le prenait à la gorge et nouait un nœud énorme dans son ventre. En ces instants, il avait envie de se rouler en boule à n'importe quel endroit, de se mettre à pleurer, à hurler, à frapper ce qui lui tombait sous la main… ou bien à s'abandonner. Quelque part, dans le noir. Le Russe avait dû se forcer à aller dehors pour fuir cette envie. L'obscurité était pourtant un soulagement dans ces moments, comme une vieille amie qu'il retrouvait, mais… il ne voulait pas lui céder. L'abandon avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Le grand homme ne savait pas s'il avait vaincu la résignation qui l'avait gagné pendant des jours, des mois, et peut-être même des années, mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne céderait plus si facilement à l'abandon de soi dans la douleur. C'était trop facile. Et pourtant si tentant.

Ivan observa du coin de l'œil Alfred. Ce dernier avait les bras le long du banc et observait le ciel. Le reflet de ce dernier dans les lunettes du blond semblait rendre ses yeux plus bleus encore. Le Russe se demandait à quoi il pensait. À son travail ? Ce qui l'attendait en-dehors ? Des choses joyeuses, des problèmes ? Ou bien se contentait-il de penser à une autre vie, des chimères ? Rien de tout cela ?

Au fond, le Russe ne savait rien de son médecin. Juste ce que ce dernier laissait paraître. Était-ce le vrai lui qu'il affichait ou bien un masque ? Bien sûr, en dehors du travail, tout le monde -a priori- affiche un visage différent.

Inexplicablement, cela frustrait le jeune homme de ne pas avoir la réponse à sa dernière question. Il avait envie de connaître Alfred. Pas parce qu'il était différent des autres médecins ou qu'il le considérait comme un être humain et pas un énième patient à l'esprit perturbé… la raison lui échappait, à vrai dire. S'il avait dû s'expliquer sur le champ pour cette envie, il aurait pu répondre que quelque chose d'indéfinissable le poussait vers Alfred.

Qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'explications à cela le satisfaisait, en un sens. Il avait de nouveau une raison de se lever le matin. Les moments qu'il passait avec l'autre homme étaient des moments de vie, même s'il ne s'agissait parfois que de simples consultations. Ivan n'était plus dans un état d'apathie ou dans l'attente du rien.

Il y avait quelque chose… et ce quelque chose lui redonnait de l'espoir.

Un mouvement près de lui le tira de ses pensées. Alfred s'était redressé et le regardait, penché, les coudes sur les cuisses.

-C'est l'heure de manger, je suppose, déclara-t-il simplement.

-C'est l'heure pour vous de manger, oui, pour moi c'est l'heure d'ingurgiter des choses immondes et non identifiées, rétorqua Ivan avec humour.

Alfred rigola. Il savait que la nourriture servie était insipide et immonde pour y avoir goûté une fois, par curiosité. Il n'y avait plus jamais retouché.

-Je passerai vous donner quelque chose de mangeable dans l'après-midi ! sourit joyeusement le docteur.

Ivan afficha une mine un peu surprise. Il n'était pas certain qu'une telle chose soit autorisée… Oh. Qu'importe après tout. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne mangeait que la nourriture de l'hôpital qu'il ne comptait pas refuser. Ivan acquiesça donc sans mot dire.

Ils se levèrent tous deux. Le bureau du Dr Jones se trouvait sur le chemin du réfectoire, aussi Ivan l'y accompagna.

Alfred ouvrit la porte et avant d'y entrer, se retourna. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'immense russe, qu'il pressa gentiment.

-À cet après-midi alors !

Le sourire devint ironique et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

-Oh, et mangez bien surtout ! Bon appétit ! se moqua-t-il.

Ivan lui rendit son sourire, puis le psychiatre entra dans son bureau dont il referma la porte.

Puis, l'homme aux cheveux gris se rendit dans la salle à manger de l'hôpital et alla s'installer à sa table habituelle. Tout le monde gardait généralement tout le temps la même place. Ivan, lui était seul à sa petite table de quatre places. À son arrivée, il avait dissuadé qui que ce soit de venir s'installer près de lui avec son simple regard, terrifiant quand son autre personnalité prenait le dessus. Il avait ainsi continué pendant quelques temps, et les autres n'approchaient plus de sa table. Il n'était pas le seul ainsi, d'autres patients avaient choisi d'empêcher les autres de franchir leur espace personnel.

Ivan savait qu'en faisant ce choix, il perdait l'occasion de se faire des connaissances, et s'enfonçait dans sa solitude.

D'un côté, il l'avait toujours été, solitaire. Il avait extrêmement peu d'amis à l'école, au collège, au lycée, puis à la fac. Même pas des vrais amis, d'ailleurs.

La seule personne dont il était réellement proche, c'était sa grande sœur. Et encore. Son TDI avait instauré depuis longtemps une espèce de mur entre eux.

Alors, ici, à un endroit où les gens pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il vivait, s'il ne parlait à personne… il était comme… vide. Comme un fantôme. Au fond, les relations humaines construisent réellement les gens, et Ivan se sentait comme mort. Comme si son existence était aussi tangible qu'un reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Parfois, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi il ne mettait pas fin à ses jours. Sa vie ne rimait pas à grand-chose, après tout, et son état était pitoyable. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire. Même si cette vie ne ressemblait en rien à une vie, il s'y accrochait. Il avait démesurément besoin de ressentir qu'il était encore en vie. Cet espoir de sortir, de vivre quelque chose, d'avoir un travail, d'aimer, de construire des amitiés, ne le quittait pas.

La dépression avait cela d'étrange. Elle était pleine d'espoir. De beaucoup de douleur, aussi, certes, mais… il y avait énormément d'espoir. L'espoir de s'en sortir et que tout s'arrange.

Pendant un très long moment, cet espoir l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait accueilli le résignation, mais depuis… peut-être deux ou trois mois, à savoir le début de son sevrage, il avait de nouveaux eu les idées un peu plus claires. Cela avait un revers de médaille : avoir conscience de son état dans cet endroit était encore pire pour le moral.

Comment les médecins escomptaient-ils guérir les patients dans ces conditions ? Dès que l'état de certains s'amélioraient, les effets secondaires du sevrage ou le découragement les faisaient replonger.

Un véritable cercle vicieux.

Ivan finit la viande plus dure qu'une semelle trempant dans la sauce à l'odeur de vomi et décida d'arrêter là son repas.

Dire qu'ils avaient un vrai cuistot ici… on pouvait se demander où ils l'avaient recruté celui-là. Il n'était pas commode en plus. Une fois, une jeune fille, certainement sous l'emprise d'un traitement particulier, avait presque crié leurs quatre vérités aux gens alentours, et la cuisine de l'hôpital y était passé. Le cuisinier n'avait rien dit, mais Ivan avait clairement vu qu'il n'avait pas apprécié _du tout_. Mais bon, la jeune fille en question n'était restée « que » quelques « petites » semaines. Ce qui était bien suffisant pour marquer à vie…

Le jeune russe se rendit dans sa chambre afin de lire un peu. C'était la seule chose qu'il faisait pendant ses (rares) permissions : s'acheter des livres. Il n'avait pas trop le droit de sortir, néanmoins. Son TDI était dangereux pour la société, c'était ce qu'on avait décrété lorsqu'on l'avait enfermé dans cet endroit. Aussi, il était étroitement surveillé pendant ces permissions aussi rares que brèves.

Il avait le droit d'user de l'argent de son compte en banque, sur lequel Katyusha versait un petit peu d'argent tous les mois, mais ses achats étaient bien entendus surveillés. Un livre étant inoffensif, il avait le droit d'en avoir. Heureusement. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un ordinateur aussi, mais il n'en avait absolument pas les moyens. Il y avait toujours les journaux périodiques de la salle commune qui permettaient de se tenir informé de l'actualité du monde.

L'hôpital psychiatrique était comme un petit monde au milieu d'une ville.

Lorsqu'Alfred vint dans sa chambre, il avait bien avancé dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Un livre idéal pour un long séjour en hôpital… il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois. Le Russe appréciait la fantasy, ainsi que la science-fiction. Cela lui permettait de s'évader et de rêver, le monde normal n'était pas assez satisfaisant pour cela. Lire des livres parlant de choses imaginaires lui faisait du bien à l'âme. Et cela lui faisait vivre d'autres vies par procuration.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne réagit pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, absorbé par sa lecture.

Ce ne fut que quand un doux parfum de pâtisseries sorties du four vint chatouiller ses narines qu'il daigna relever la tête.

Alfred tendait un sac juste à côté de lui, avec un gentil sourire.

-Mon père habite près d'ici, je vous ai ramené des gâteaux qu'il a fait, ils sont délicieux !

-Vous vouliez vraiment me faire manger alors ? s'étonna Ivan.

Alfred prit un air presque outré à ces paroles.

-Vous pensiez que je plaisantais ? Je ne plaisante _jamais_ quand on parle de nourriture ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Le docteur sortit deux tartelettes aux myrtilles, un croissant au beurre, des chouquettes et des meringues du sac.

-Il y a d'autres gâteaux plus gros mais je me suis dit que le plus petit d'abord serait plus facile à manger !

Ivan avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de gâteaux faits maison d'un coup. Le père d'Alfred devait certainement être cuisinier, ou pâtisser, et en plus tout cela sentait drôlement bon. Le genre d'odeur que l'on hume le matin en passant devant une boulangerie.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de saliver et se retint de se jeter sur les gâteaux pour les dévorer. Civilisé, il devait rester civilisé, même si cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie nourriture prête à être mangée par lui.

Alfred rigola de son hésitation et lui tendit une chouquette. Le Russe aurait presque pu tourner de l'œil tellement l'odeur, qu'il avait fini par oublier, réveillait de vieilles sensations en lui. La gourmandise, l'appétit.

Il la saisit doucement.

-Cela fait si longtemps que vous n'aviez rien mangé d'autre que la nourriture d'ici ? souffla Alfred, stupéfié.

-Je préfère acheter de l'occupation que du plaisir éphémère les rares fois où je sors… répondit-il simplement.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et croqua dans la chouquette. La saveur se répandit dans tout son palais, sucrée, douce, agréable. La texture, le croquant du sucre… tout était parfait. Il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux.

La main du médecin se posa sur celle, libre, de son patient.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point… je pourrais vous amener des gâteaux et même d'autres choses plus souvent !

Ivan regarda la main posée sur la sienne lorsqu'il eut fini le gâteau. Ce contact doux faisait naître une chaleur agréable dans son ventre, chaleur qui monta jusque dans ses joues. Un silence s'était installé, et lorsqu'Alfred se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il retira sa main, gêné, les joues rouges.

-H-hum ! Alors, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

-Très ! répondit Ivan. Votre père est pâtissier ?

-Entre autres ! Il tient un restaurant ! sourit Alfred. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici, du coup je me suis dépêché tant que c'était encore chaud, mais je pense que certains sont déjà refroidis…

Le jeune russe attaqua aussitôt l'une des tartelettes. C'était tellement bon que c'en était presque irréel. Il rêvait, d'ailleurs, non ?

Il mangea, sans rien dire, les gâteaux sortis par le Dr Jones. Ce dernier se contentait de l'observer, mais il reprit la parole lorsque la dernière meringue eut disparu dans l'estomac d'Ivan.

-Il vaut mieux s'arrêter pour l'instant, vous allez avoir mal au ventre sinon !

-D'accord… soupira Ivan. N'empêche je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez vraiment… déjà, avec le chocolat de la dernière fois…

Un chocolat qui n'avait rien eu à voir avec celui au goût de flotte qu'ils servaient tous les soirs à vingt heures d'ailleurs.

-Si vous voulez je pourrais vous en refaire ! Votre dossier indique que vous avez perdu énormément de poids depuis votre entrée ici… vous remplumer un peu ne serait pas un mal !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il enfonça son index dans le ventre d'Ivan qui poussa un petit cri de protestation. Le blond partit dans un grand rire bruyant et le Russe soupira. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il tirait un baba au rhum du sac, regardant le médecin. Ce dernier réussissait l'exploit d'avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin et de posséder la maturité nécessaire à son métier. Voir ces deux éléments de sa personnalité cohabiter était assez amusant.

Alfred Jones rendait son quotidien dans cette prison bien plus vivant.

* * *

Je me rend compte que je parle pas mal de bouffe dans cette fic… mon côté gourmand prend le dessus je crois !

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Peut-être qu'un autre le suivra. Si tout s'arrête définitivement, ce qui semble être de plus en plus le cas, je vous préviendrai, bien entendu… et je m'en excuse, vraiment.

Merci de votre lecture.


	5. Cette personne spéciale

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf Céline, OC qui apparaît dans ce chapitre. Elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'elle-même puisque c'est celle pour qui j'écris cette histoire !

 **Notes :** Bonjour bonjour. Me revoilà en ce samedi pour poster la suite de cette fic, et je tenais, avant cela, à vous adresser un petit message.

Ma fic ne va pas s'arrêter. Elle atteindra son point final.

Vous voyez, l'écriture n'est pas une passion facile, ceux qui écrivent sauront certainement de quoi je veux parler. Il y a des moments de confiance et d'inspiration, des fois c'est tout le contraire. C'était le cas la semaine dernière et avant aussi. C'était à cause d'événements extérieurs aussi, enfin bref. Toujours est-il que j'ai repris du poil de la bête.

Tous ceux qui ont commenté pour me mettre des messages gentils, c'est en partie grâce à vous. Vous êtes vraiment adorables, compréhensifs… tout ce qu'un auteur, même amateur, pourrait rêver de mieux !

Vos reviews m'ont à la fois remotivée, et fait prendre conscience d'une chose : c'est vrai que j'ai le droit d'arrêter à tout moment, mais ça ne serait ni poli, ni respectueux pour vous qui me suivez et appréciez cette fic. Au moins pour vous, je vous promets de la finir et de poster régulièrement (sauf en cas de problème quelconque).

Et puis cette fic me fait du bien, et je l'écrit spécialement pour ma meilleure amie, et… je sais pas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi impliquée dans un écrit. Donc rassurez-vous, il y aura une suite, c'est une promesse que je ne briserai pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette note est immense, alors je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre un par un aux guests adorables, mais je vais vous remercier du plus profond de mon cœur, **oli-chan** , **vnqanjf** (ça sent le nom tapé au hasard sur le clavier, eh eh :p ), **Xiiorca**. Merci également aux autres à qui j'ai pu répondre, et un merci tout spécial à **Linsy** qui commente fidèlement chacun de mes chapitres. Vous êtes tous des amours et je vous aime ! *instant bisounours*

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vais pas palabrer plus : bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Cette personne spéciale**

Ivan ouvrit les yeux et son regard en croisa un autre, bleu, caché derrière des lunettes. Son cœur s'affola à toute vitesse et posa ses mains sur le bureau en face de lui pour repousser sa chaise loin. Ce faisant, la chaise bascula et lui avec, dans un grognement de douleur. L'homme blond se leva brusquement pour aller le relever, mais le Russe le repoussa mollement.

-Que… que… qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Son esprit était embrumé et il tenta de se débattre mais il se sentait lourd, lourd, lourd… deux mains le saisirent pour le remettre debout, puis la chaise suivit, et les mains se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, sur ses épaules, pour le faire s'asseoir.

L'homme était beau, il avait un visage jeune, une blouse blanche par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. La chemise était rentrée dans le pantalon et semblait de bonne facture.

Analyser des objets, ça il pouvait encore. Mais pourquoi y avait-il ce gouffre dans sa mémoire ? Qui était-il ? QUI ETAIT-IL ?

La panique se faisait sentir de plus en plus, montant insidieusement dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier et sa respiration à s'accélérer, erratique. Plus inquiétant encore, il entendait une voix ricaner dans sa tête. Et l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix…

Il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés, la panique menaçant de le submerger à tout moment, quand les deux mains furent de retour, sur ses joues cette fois. Il croisa de nouveau les yeux bleus.

-Calmez-vous, Ivan, c'est une amnésie temporaire, d'accord ? Tout va vous revenir, tout va bien, calmez-vous…

La voix était apaisante… Petit à petit, lentement, la panique disparut tandis que les souvenirs revenaient. Lui, Ivan, le médecin, Alfred. Sa maladie, l'hôpital… et là, ils étaient en consultation, son médecin et lui. Alfred avait parlé à son autre lui et puis… plus rien. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que son autre personnalité avait bien pu dire ou faire. Tout semblait être en état dans le bureau et le docteur être parfaitement calme, donc l'autre n'avait rien fait de mal. La voix ricanante de ce dernier disparu comme elle était venue. Avant l'hôpital, il se rappelait qu'il l'entendait bien plus, et au début aussi. La routine et le temps passé dans cet endroit l'avait réduit au silence bien que parfois elle revenait, pas très souvent.

Ivan laissa ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il rejetait la tête vers l'arrière, pointant son regard violet vers le plafond à la peinture blanche craquelée. Il inspirait et expirait profondément, essayant de retrouver un certain équilibre intérieur. Sentant un mouvement près de son champ de vision, il abaissa ses yeux, puis pris avec gratitude le verre d'eau que son médecin lui tendait. Le verre était froid, tout comme l'eau, qu'il but doucement. Le Russe sentit le liquide froid descendre dans son œsophage puis atteindre la région de son ventre et il soupira. Une chape de fatigue venait envahir ses membres. Le changement de personnalité avait été brutal, à cause de l'amnésie puis la crise de panique. Il détestait ça. Et perdre le contrôle de lui-même était incroyablement frustrant. Son corps et son cerveau lui appartenaient, pourquoi était-il incapable de les contrôler ?! Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin. Pas celui de son autre personnalité, mais plutôt le pantin de son propre corps. Ce dernier était comme une prison qui torturait son esprit. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

-Que… quoi… commença-t-il.

Il déglutit en sentant sa langue fourcher, comme atteinte par sa propre fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est dit ?

Alfred s'assit à son bureau sans le lâcher du regard puis croisa ses mains devant lui.

-Pas grand-chose. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il dit qu'il agit comme une protection comme le monde extérieur.

-Je m'en doutais déjà… on parle souvent d'ange-gardien, le mien est plutôt un démon… soupira Ivan. Je n'arrive même pas en parler comme de moi-même…

-Parce qu'il n'est pas « vous ». Il est comme un autre vous. C'est une autre personnalité bien distincte. Vous savez, certaines personnes atteintes de Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité donnent des noms à leurs personnalités. Comme si elles étaient des personnes totalement différentes. Et puis, c'est relativement rare de n'en avoir qu'une, d'ailleurs, vous ne vous en tirez pas si mal. La fusion sera plus facile.

-La fusion ?

Alfred fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier d'Ivan, sous le regard perdu de ce dernier. Le médecin lut les notes des précédents psychiatres vus par le Russe, avant et pendant son internement et ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus. Ivan passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris avant de poser son regard sur le docteur. Ce-dernier était concentré sur autre chose, ainsi il avait tout le loisir de le détailler. Ses traits étaient harmonieux, le patient aimait à les contempler. Avec un soupir, il pensa brièvement à son père. C'était une chose que celui-ci n'avait jamais accepté, son homosexualité.

Enfermé dans cet asile, c'était bien un élément qu'il ne regrettait plus. Le regard de son père, ses remarques… et le reste. Dommage qu'il eut fallu qu'il soit enfermé là-dedans pour se sentir libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Justement quand il n'y avait plus personne à aimer.

Jusqu'au moment où ce médecin était apparu, bien sûr. Aimer était-il un verbe juste, un sentiment correspondant à ce qu'il ressentait ? Ivan n'en était même pas certain. Mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui rien qu'en le voyant sourire le rendait heureux. Cela lui suffisait. Il lui plaisait, ce bel Américain, peut-être que cela n'allait pas plus loin mais ça suffisait à le faire se sentir mieux.

-Vos précédents psychiatres ne vous ont _même pas_ parlé de ça ? Grmbl… c'est une honte ! s'énerva soudainement Alfred.

Il tapota les papiers du dossier contre le bureau pour les remettre bien droit et ordonnés puis les reposa en soupirant.

-Voyez-vous, dans le traitement du Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité, il ne s'agit pas de faire disparaître la ou les autres personnalités du patient, mais de les faire fusionner. Qu'il ne reste qu'une seule personnalité que vous pourrez contrôler complètement.

Ivan fronça les sourcils et grimaça.

-Comment ça ? Elle ne disparaîtra pas ? Mais je veux qu'elle disparaisse !

Aussitôt, l'autre Ivan chercha à se manifester et il se prit la tête entre ses mains, serrant ses mèches grises à s'en faire mal, crispant sa mâchoire. Le Russe posa son front sur la surface fraîche du bureau et, lentement, fit reculer l'autre lui dans sa tête. Il ne prendrait pas le contrôle en cet instant, il allait le maîtriser, oui oui oui. Se le répéter inlassablement durant ces moments où il parvenait à sentir que l'autre voulait prendre le contrôle aidait, parfois.

Lentement, son autre personnalité reflua et il put respirer de nouveau. Il laissa ses doigts se détendre tout en gardant la même position, yeux fermés.

Alfred posa une main sur son bras.

-Il ne vous laissera pas faire, Ivan. Alors que la fusion…

-M-mais… je resterai pour toujours… dangereux ? désespéra le patient.

-Bien sûr que non ! Votre autre personnalité est incontrôlable… et sa principale caractéristique est qu'elle est violente. Vous ne serez plus violent si vous la contrôlez.

Ivan resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que ça impliquait. Mais au point où il en était, faire confiance à Alfred ne lui coûtait rien. Il n'avait rien à perdre… à part son médecin, justement, mais il avait la conviction que ce dernier ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Alors qu'Ivan buvait dans le verre presque vide, quelques coups légers retentirent à la porte. Le Dr Jones releva la tête.

-Oh… loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser, mais je crois que c'est l'heure d'une autre consultation… annonça Alfred, un peu gêné.

Ivan cligna des yeux, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau, puis se leva.

-Bien sûr, je m'en vais, pardon d'être resté plus longtemps que prévu, s'excusa le Russe en soupirant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là pour vous aider.

Alfred se leva à son tour et contourna le bureau pour poser sa main dans le dos du plus âgé, afin de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci et Ivan crut reconnaître la jeune fille qui avait un jour fait un scandale en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de vingt ans… c'était bien triste de la voir de retour ici, une personne si jeune… la vie était bien cruelle avec tout le monde. Même des enfants, parfois. L'innocence pouvait se perdre si vite…

-Ah, bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous venez de loin, juste pour une simple consultation ! sourit largement Alfred. Bien, je vous dit au revoir, Ivan ! Nous nous reverrons demain matin ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous. Entrez, entrez mademoiselle !

La porte se referma sur l'adolescente et le médecin et Ivan soupira. Prendre soin de lui, hein ? Difficile de faire autre chose que végéter dans ce lieu…

Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre pour continuer son livre. Seulement, il n'avait pas parcouru dix pages que la femme de ménage le chassait sans ménagement. Le matin, les patients étaient normalement autorisés à rester dans leurs chambres pendant que les employées faisaient leur travail, mais la plupart faisaient sortir les malades, sans prêter attention au fait qu'ils pouvaient présenter des réactions dangereuses.

Elles s'en fichaient, tant qu'on les laissait faire leur boulot, à vrai dire.

Le grand russe alla donc s'asseoir sur un banc près d'un petit bassin, à l'extérieur, puis il soupira.

Il avait, bizarrement, toujours eu l'impression d'être le seul patient d'Alfred. Et pourtant, c'était logique que non. Cela aurait été anormal que l'Américain ne s'occupe que d'un seul patient. La manière dont il s'occupait de lui semblait unique… finalement ça ne devait pas être le cas.

Cette pensée éveilla un pincement à son cœur. Penser que non, il n'était pas spécial pour Alfred lui faisait étrangement mal. Pourtant le médecin ne lui devait rien, ils ne se connaissaient pas en dehors de l'hôpital… il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le comportement du docteur soit différent envers lui.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cet espèce de sentiment désagréable ? C'était un mélange de tristesse et d'amertume. Et de la colère contre les autres patients du Dr Jones.

De la jalousie ? Possible. Il n'était bien bon qu'à ressentir les mauvaises choses, après tout. Le juge avait bien dit que son comportement destructeur… ce foutu juge.

Ivan posa ses coudes sur ses genoux afin de se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi… si seulement il avait pu être plus fort. Voilà où sa faiblesse l'avait mené. Dans cet asile. Et il jalousait les autres patients de son médecin. Pathétique.

Il resta un long moment à ressasser, sur ce banc, à s'auto-flageller. Il était si facile de se rabaisser soi-même plus bas que terre… et Ivan était passé maître dans cette discipline.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, quelqu'un posa avec hésitation une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'attendait à voir son médecin. C'était, après tout, le seul à avoir ce genre de gestes envers lui.

Mais non. C'était la jeune fille qui était venue pour sa consultation avec le Dr Jones.

Il la contempla quelques instants. Elle avait des cheveux tombant un peu plus bas que ses épaules, bruns. Ses yeux étaient vert-marron, sa peau assez claire, elle était maquillée simplement : du noir autour des yeux, du rouge à lèvre rose sombre sur ses lèvres bien dessinées. Une belle jeune femme bien qu'il s'intéressait plutôt aux hommes. Et plutôt grande même si lui-même était immense. La jalousie revint. Elle était belle, peut-être pouvait-elle plaire à Alfred après tout.

-Bonjour. Ivan, c'est ça ? J'ai vu votre nom sur le dossier, dans le bureau du psy, déclara-t-elle.

Le Russe se redressa un peu, curieux. Que lui voulait-elle ?

-Bonjour, répondit-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui en faisant un petit sourire compatissant.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna-t-il.

-Céline. Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

Ivan soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais même plus. Un bon moment. Plus que quelques mois.

-Aouch… je vous plains…

-Que me voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle. Probablement de nature introvertie. La raison pour laquelle elle était venue lui parler le troublait un peu.

-Je sais pas trop. En fait, vous avez quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop quoi… mais j'ai un peu vu le regard que vous avez lancé à ce psy, là… Jones. Cet endroit craint, je le sais alors que j'y suis restée que quelques semaines, sérieux. J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un comme lui, alors, accrochez-vous, hein ? Je sais pas ce que vous avez ou qui vous a mis là mais juste… accrochez-vous. Je suis sûre que vous comptez pour ce psy, ça se voit dans son regard à lui. Vous avez de la chance. Profitez-en… tout le monde ne l'a pas. D'accord ?

Ivan, choqué par ce petit discours, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que hocher la tête, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

La jeune femme se leva, lui sourit de nouveau, un peu hésitante, puis s'en alla en lui jetant un dernier regard et en agitant un peu sa main à son intention.

Le jeune homme ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais, étrangement, elle lui avait redonné confiance. Pendant un bon moment, sous le soleil, il ressassa ce qu'elle lui avait dit et pensa à Alfred, aussi.

Puis, il se leva afin de rejoindre l'intérieur du bâtiment. Silencieusement, il adressa une pensée à la jeune femme, Céline. Qu'elle puisse trouver, comme lui, quelqu'un en qui croire, quelqu'un qui lui donne aussi l'envie de vivre et qui lui donne l'espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger.

* * *

C'est donc la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, le prochain mettra en scène deux nouveaux personnages. Pour vous donner un indice, le titre de ce chapitre sera « Pour l'amour d'un frère, pour l'amour d'une sœur ». C'est pas du tout gros comme une maison ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses dans les reviews, eh eh. :3 Je vous dis donc à samedi prochain… ou avant. D'ailleurs dites-moi : préférez-vous que je poste à un jour précis de la semaine ? Je suis libre de poster n'importe quand, donc si vous vous préférez le mercredi par exemple, plutôt que le samedi… je suis toute ouïe !

A la prochaine !


	6. L'amour d'un frère, l'amour d'une soeur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** J'ai honte, je suis en retard de deux jours pour la publication de ce chapitre... je n'ai pas pu poster samedi parce que je n'étais pas là, et hier, j'ai COMPLETEMENT oublié... du coup, voici le chapitre et mes plus plates excuses ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Normalement il ne devait pas avoir cette configuration et j'ai ajouté des trucs pas prévus... mais il me plaît parce qu'il m'a permis de parler de la famille d'Ivan, et de glisser un élément de l'intrigue d'apparence totalement banal qui sera important plus tard... :3

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'amour d'un frère, l'amour d'une sœur**

Katyusha alluma le contact de sa voiture en soupirant. Son frère lui manquait... il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle pense à lui, sans que quelque chose lui rappelle son petit Ivan. Il lui manquait. Bien qu'au fond, elle ne sache pas trop ce qui était le pire entre l'asile ou la maison familiale.

Mais tout de même. Il n'avait personne, pas grand chose pour s'occuper et ne pouvait pas sortir. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux en pensant à tout cela. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir aller le voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois par semaine !

Il allait être temps de voir si l'argent qu'elle avait économisé longuement sur son compte pouvait lui permettre de faire un plein d'essence pour aller le voir dans cet hôpital. Cela devait faire presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas pu y aller... Natalya avait eu un rendezvous chez un ostéopathe à cause d'un problème de dos et Katyusha avait été obligée de prendre sur ses économies pour payer la consultation. Sa sœur s'était bien remise, mais cela avait augmenté le temps qu'allait mettre l'aînée à pouvoir aller voir son frère...

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, en même temps. Leur père lui donnait juste assez d'argent pour faire le trajet jusqu'à son travail, et il lui prenait tout son salaire.

La seule et unique chose qui lui permettait d'économiser, c'était les pourboires. La jeune femme était serveuse dans un restaurant et seul son argent et les aides versées à son père leur permettait de vivre. Ils avaient un petit budget pour les soins psychiatriques de Natalya, un jardin potager entretenu par la plus jeune et l'aînée allait à pied à des organismes caritatifs pour la nourriture ou les vêtements. Leur vie était difficile mais ils survivaient. Le pire était les factures d'eau, d'éléctricité, et du loyer, mais en économisant énormément les deux premières denrées, ils parvenaient à payer.

Leur père avait beau boire beaucoup trop et ne pas parler un mot de français, il avait un certain sens de la gestion de leur argent. Katyusha avait cependant bataillé pour qu'il accepte de verser un petit peu d'argent sur le compte de son fils.

Natalya devait néanmoins payer seule ses études à l'Ecole de l'Opéra de Paris et ses billets de train. En effet, être interne là-bas coûtait bien trop cher, aussi elle rentrait tous les jours. Elle faisait divers petits boulots étudiants et, quand elle avait pu tout payer et qu'il lui restait un peu d'argent, elle le donnait à sa grande sœur.

La jeune femme souffrait de schizophrénie, bien que sa guérison semblait de plus en plus proche. Son trouble psychiatrique l'avait poussée à avoir des hallucinations visuelles et auditives, selon ses dires des voix la poussaient souvent à faire diverses choses, et cela l'avait conduite à manifester un intérêt dangereux pour son grand frère. En effet, Natalya avait fini par être persuadée qu'elle devait épouser Ivan à tout prix. Ce comportement obessionnel compulsif l'avait rendue dangereuse pour lui. Cependant, depuis qu'elle était dans cette université qui lui demandait beaucoup de travail, de concentration et de maîtrise de soi, elle allait mieux. Sa passion était dure à suivre mais elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

C'était déjà un souci qui s'amenuisait pour Katyusha.

Rapidement, elle se gara devant l'immeuble où ils habitaient et monta jusqu'au troisième étage, péniblement. Son mal de dos dû à sa poitrine imposante était un calvaire.

Heureusement, son père était endormi sur le canapé, une flasque de vodka à la main. La jeune femme de trente-et-un ans posa ses clés de voiture sur la table basse devant lui et alla dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Natalya. Les deux lits étaient presque collés pour économiser la place de la petite pièce où il y avait également une commode à vêtements. Une petite table avec l'ordinateur familial était dans un coin du mur, elle s'y installa et l'alluma afin de consulter le montant de son compte bancaire.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire soulagé. Encore quelques petites économies et elle pourrait aller rendre visite à Ivan.

oOoOoOo

Alfred soupira et passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait des papiers urgents à remplir, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son métier et tout à voir avec des factures et autres joyeusetés. Puisqu'il était en retard, il avait emmené ça dans son bureau, à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas une mauvaise paye, au contraire, mais il vivait seul et avait quelques... dettes à payer. En bref, son humeur n'était pas terrible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la partie de Poker en ligne qui l'attendait, puis se reconcentra sur les papiers.

Quelle plaie...

Il décida de sortir un peu pour se changer les idées. L'atmosphère de l'hôpital l'étouffait parfois. Les patients y étaient si peu considérés comme des humains... lui qui adorait aider les gens, il se trouvait surchargé par ses vélléités de héros. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas prendre en charge tous les patients.

Heureusement, Alfred s'occupait d'Ivan. Le jeune américain s'occupait tout de même de nombreux malades mais Ivan... était particulier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. Le Russe l'intéressait, et il l'appréciait réellement. Alfred brûlait d'en savoir plus sur lui, voire même de devenir ami avec lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait tout à fait pu être possible...

Ce qu'il savait d'Ivan, c'était ce que ce dernier lui montrait et lui disait et ce qui était écrit sur le dossier : sa situation familiale, ses études, les raisons de son internement... rien sur le Russe en lui-même.

Alfred allait s'apprêter à aller sur le chemin de randonnée quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. L'Américain se retourna, pour rester bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bonjour Al !

-M... Mattie ?!

Sans réfléchir, le médecin sauta au cou de l'homme dont le visage ressemblait tant au sien. Ce-dernier l'étreignit avec force et un sourire doux, ses yeux violets cachés derrière des lunettes exprimant un sentiment d'amour comme seuls les frères en sont capables.

- _Oh my goooooood_ ça fait tellement longtemps que t'étais pas revenuuuuuuu ! s'exclama Alfred.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère jumeau, Matthew, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu vas bien ? Papa et Daddy savent que tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Oui, merci, le voyage était un peu long mais ça a été... et non, je comptais leur faire la surprise avec ton aide ! répondit l'autre sur un ton posé.

Alfred sautillait légèrement, extrêmement heureux de revoir son frère, auquel il était très attaché.

-Alooors, le Canada te lasse toujours pas ? sourit-il largement.

-Non ! Et j'étais en Russie, là ! Je collaborais avec un Parc Naturel !

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux d'Alfred au mot « Russie », et il pensa immédiatement à Ivan. Matthew remarqua immédiatement que les yeux d'Alfred avaient une lueur différente et cela le fit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a un truc particulier avec la Rus... ooooooh si je me rappelle ! Tu as un patient Russe !

Le sourire taquin de Matthew fit réagir Alfred qui lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule.

-Je suis juste content de te revoir ! J'apprécie beaucoup Ivan mais c'est juste mon patient !

-Tu parles pas autant des autres...

-Parce qu'Ivan est plus conscient qu'eux, rien que pour avoir une discussion c'est plus facile ! Arrête un peu de t'imaginer des choses, chouina Alfred. Et puis toi, tu te faisais pas draguer par un allemand ?

Les joues de Matthew prirent une belle teinte écarlate et il détourna son visage empourpré. Alfred eut un large sourire et se pencha vers son jumeau, les mains dans son dos.

-Oh oh, plus que draguer on dirait !

-G-Gilbert et moi sommes seulement bons amis ! I-il est ornythologue et il y a pas mal d'espèces à étudier au Canada !

Matthew était zoologiste au Canada, il était spécialisé dans la faune canadienne, et surtout les ursidés. Les ours polaires étaient sa préoccupation principale, il oeuvrait avec des associations pour trouver un moyen de préserver l'espèce. Il était amené à côtoyer d'autres personnes qui faisaient des recherches ou bien étudiaient les animaux dans le secteur dont il s'occupait. Gilbert s'intéressait aux oiseaux et était venu d'Allemagne pour étudier un peu les espèces canadiennes. C'était un albinos d'une trentaine d'années, un peu plus vieux que Matthew, son opposé total niveau caractère.

Le jeune homme en avait tellement parlé à son frère durant leurs séances à la webcam qu'Alfred voyait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Qu'il était bon de revoir son frère qu'il adorait, et oublier un peu tous ses soucis ! Il aurait pu rester là, avec lui, des heures durant. Cependant, il avait à faire, hélas. Alfred invita son frère à le suivre pour ses visites du matin et de rester devant la porte à chaque fois. Matthew n'avait pas grand chose de mieux à faire en attendant midi, l'heure à laquelle ils avaient convenu de faire une surprise à leus pères.

-Tu commences par qui ? demanda innocemment Matthew.

-Ivan, son nom est en tête de liste ! sourita Alfred.

Le blond aux yeux violets ne préféra pas commenter et le suivit en silence. Une belle jeune femme attendait devant la porte fermée. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux courts, blond pâle, ornés d'un serre-tête gris. Elle était légèrement maquillée, portait une chemise blanche et une veste du même gris que le serre-tête, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. Cette jeune femme avait une très opulente poitrine qui fit hausser un sourcil surpris à Alfred qui n'en avait jamais vu de pareils.

Cependant, il ne put que constater la ressemblance entre son patient et la belle blonde se trouvant devant lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était la grande sœur mentionnée dans le dossier du grand slave.

-Bonjour, madame, mademoiselle... ?

-Mademoiselle, sourit-elle. Je suis Katyusha Braginski, la sœur aînée d'Ivan !

* * *

Ivan remua au contact chaud sur sa joue. Son sommeil était très agité à cause d'un cauchemar, et une source de chaleur sur cette partie de son visage venait de l'apaiser comme par magie... son coeur battait plus doucement, ses muscles étaient moins crispés et son souffle était apaisé.

Il ne tarda pas à papillonner les yeux et à revenir à la réalité, pour plonger ses iris violets dans deux yeux bleus. Un bleu différent de celui de d'habitude.

Ivan se redressa avec difficulté, le coeur battant.

-K-Katyusha... souffla-t-il.

-Mon chéri... lui répondit-elle, les yeux embués, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Le grand russe ferma les yeux à ce doux contact et laissa sa grande sœur lui caresser la joue durant quelques secondes. Il finit par poser sa main sur la sienne et rouvrir les yeux.

-T-tu... tu m'as manqué, Kat, avoua Ivan, les larmes aux yeux.

Alfred, derrière, fut touché. Il n'avait jamais vu Ivan avec une telle expression sur le visage. De toute évidence, il aimait énormément sa sœur.

Pour Ivan, cela représentait beaucoup. Katyusha s'était occupée de lui dès la mort de leur mère, comme leur père ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il l'avait protégée, elle l'avait aidé à s'évader en l'emmenant jouer dans des endroits en pleine nature... et elle avait été la seule à le croire, dès le début, quand il parlait de son autre lui. Pendant des années, Ivan avait répété qu'il n'était pas « seul » dans sa tête. Les autres gens lui avaient dit que c'était des bêtises, qu'il était un garçon adorable et qu'il n'était pas objectif.

Elle, elle avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Elle l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et quand Ivan avait eu besoin de son aide, lorsque son entrée en hôpital psychiatrique devenait de plus en plus imminente, elle n'avait pas hésité à mentir à la justice. Cela n'avait, hélas, pas suffit.

-Tu me manques sans arrêt, Vanya... soupira-t-elle tristement. J'aimerais pouvoir venir te voir au moins une fois par semaine...

-Ne t'en fais pas grande sœur, lui sourit-il gentiment. Je sais comment ça se passe à la maison. Comment va Natalya ?

-Bien mieux, répondit-elle. Vivre sa passion lui fait beaucoup de bien !

Ivan baissa leur deux mains mais garda celle de sa sœur dans la sienne.

-Tant mieux alors. Je voudrais bien te demander de lui dire que je l'embrasse, mais...

-Oui. Ce n'est pas encore faisable... elle a toujours des crises. Mais moins violentes et de plus en plus espacées. Mais je suis ici pour toi ! Comment tu te sens mon chéri ?

Alfred s'avança timidement lorsqu'Ivan lui jeta un regard éloquent.

-Je vais mieux, je crois, sourit Ivan.

-Oui, en effet, osa Alfred. L'état de votre frère s'améliore, son traitement est moins lourd et je suis même en train de négocier pour qu'il puisse avoir des permissions !

Ivan le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, lui ! Le Dr Jones lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui donna une sensation bizarre à l'estomac et une boule de chaleur dans le ventre.

-C'est que... je ne peux pas vraiment rentrer chez moi... intervint le Russe.

-Oh, oui, je sais... mais rien que sortir d'ici vous ferait un bien fou, croyez-moi ! assura le médecin. Je suis certain que vous pourrez trouver un moyen de voir votre famille d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ivan, trop ébahi par cette nouvelle, ne put qu'hocher la tête, tandis que son aînée lui caressait doucement les cheveux, attentive aux paroles du médecin.

C'est ainsi que le Russe repéra le jeune homme à la porte, qui ressemblait tellement à son médecin qu'il eut tout d'abord l'impression que ce dernier s'était dédoublé. Puis, il remarqua les différences et compris qu'il avait face à lui le frère, probablement jumeau, d'Alfred Jones.

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le vide. C'était une drôle de coïncidence qu'ils rencontrent le frère ou la sœur l'un de l'autre au même moment.

Le Russe se sentait bête de penser ça, mais cela lui donnait l'impression d'un lien invisible les reliant tous les deux, comme si quelque part, ils étaient liés. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

* * *

Ce chapitre est donc terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se retrouve lundi prochain pour la suite !


	7. Comme une évasion

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Pfiou. Il en aura mis du temps à venir ce chapitre. Je tiens à vous demander pardon pour ce retard... d'une semaine je crois ? Diantre. u_u

Je savais quoi écrire, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à mettre les mots sur le fichier texte. J'ai tenté de me forcer plusieurs fois mais... rien à faire. Mais bon ! Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre est là et bien là, et je vous demande encore pardon pour l'attente !

J'espère, en tout cas, qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **Réponse à Zbz :**_ Je suis ravie que le PruCan (un de mes OTP aussi ! :D) te plaise ! Et je suis encore plus heureuse que l'histoire en général te plaise, d'ailleurs ! Pour la famille d'Ivan, ce sera un peu plus tardif, mais on va bientôt voir une autre famille. :3

Et... désolée, mais comme tu le vois, je suis grave en retard. ;w; Désolée. TwT

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Comme une évasion**

Voir sa grande sœur faisait à Ivan un bien fou. Elle représentant toute la douceur qui lui manquait dans cette prison, toute cette attention, la sensation de se sentir exister et d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Alfred ne pouvait pas lui apporter cela puisqu'il n'était pas son seul patient. Katyusha était là, là pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Si seulement Natalya n'avait pas hérité elle aussi de troubles psychiatriques… ou plutôt, si seulement leur enfance et leur adolescence avait été un peu plus agréable !

Le frère et la sœur décidèrent de sortir marcher un peu dehors, sous le soleil matinal.

Katyusha déplorait le fait que son frère soit enfermé en ce lieu. La jeune femme aurait tant aimé savoir son petit frère en liberté.

-Tu n'as toujours pas d'amis ici ? soupira-t-elle.

- _Da_ … même s'il y a ce médecin qui est très gentil… répondit Ivan.

-Tu parles du blond de tout à l'heure ? sourit la jeune femme.

-Oui. Il s'appelle Alfred, sourit lui aussi le slave.

Son sourire était si rêveur que le cœur de Katyusha se réchauffa. Ainsi, son petit frère avait trouvé quelqu'un en qui croire. Quelqu'un à aimer. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Elle l'avait quasiment élevée seule à la mort de leur mère, vu la présence absente de leur père. Elle ressentait ces choses-là, comme une grande sœur, comme une seconde mère.

-Je vois… je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies ! Il a l'air très gentil.

-Il l'est, vraiment ! Je n'avais pas encore rencontré de médecin comme lui ici… normalement, ils sont tellement désabusés qu'ils en deviennent mesquins, voire méchants.

-En tout cas, si c'est lui qui te permets d'aller mieux, alors j'en suis heureuse !

Katyusha serra la main de son frère dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Il était vrai que son autre lui se manifestait moins, qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans les vapes à cause des médicaments, et qu'il se sentait plus vivant, désormais.

Si seulement tout cela pouvait durer et s'arranger… pour toujours. Il pourrait alors sortir d'ici et essayer tant bien que mal d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

-Tu trouves que je vais mieux… juste en me regardant ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, oui ! Mis à part la dernière fois que je suis venue où tu dormais, avant tu avais le teint terne, les yeux fixés dans le vide… cernés même… et tu as même repris du poids je trouve, et c'est bien ! Tu es plus souple dans tes mouvements aussi, tu parles clairement. Vraiment, je trouve que physiquement, ton état s'est amélioré ! Alors je suppose que psychologiquement aussi !

Ivan acquiesça. Ils marchèrent encore pendant un long moment, Katyusha lui parlant de leur petit sœur, et Ivan lui racontant quelques anecdotes et lui parlant d'Alfred. Plus il en parlait, plus il se rendait lui-même qu'il tombait… amoureux. Réellement amoureux. Ce n'était pas tant par des réactions physiques qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais plus par le fait qu'il pouvait parler de lui pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, à dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Au fait que ses yeux bleus le hantaient. Au fait aussi qu'il s'attendrissait d'un rien quand Alfred faisait quelque chose… et il faisait souvent des choses attendrissantes.

Il pensait toujours à lui et il avait constamment envie de se rapprocher physiquement de lui, juste pour lui toucher la main ou autre…

Cependant, Ivan n'arrivait pas à considérer cela comme une malédiction, quelque chose qui allait juste le faire souffrir. Au contraire, même si c'était un amour à sens unique… aimer lui faisait du bien. Sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, réagir au contact de quelqu'un… il se sentait vivant.

Lui qui ne se croyait pas capable d'aimer de cette façon, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. C'était comme un espoir, une motivation, une étoile qui le guidait.

Le tout était de ne pas perdre cette étoile de vue.

oOoOoOo

La sœur d'Ivan était repartie, en versant quelques larmes. Ivan avait eu du mal à empêcher les siennes de couler mais avait tenu bon. Il devait se montrer fort, surtout en évoluant dans un petit univers tel que celui-ci.

Katyusha lui avait promis d'essayer de trouver des moyens de venir plus le voir. Il ne voulait pas être un poids ou une obligation pour sa sœur mais il n'avait pas protesté. Sa petite sœur lui manquait aussi beaucoup, il savait qu'elle, pourrait venir le voir, car elle était extrêmement obstinée et parvenait toujours à ses fins, mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Aussi, il espéra que si son état s'était amélioré, elle guérirait vite.

Les jours continuaient de défiler, se ressemblant toujours autant, mais ayant une saveur différente, grâce à Alfred. Le jour où Ivan allait pouvoir vraiment sortir de sa prison approchait à grand pas. Il allait pouvoir aller plus loin que la librairie à dix mètres de là, escorté par un policier…

Le jour J était un mercredi ensoleillé du début du mois de septembre.

Malgré les protestations d'Ivan qui ne voulait pas l'embêter encore plus, Alfred décida d'accompagner son patient pour tout le temps de la permission.

Ivan tremblait un peu lorsqu'il posa un pied dehors. Il observa la rue. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'elle depuis son arrivée à l'asile. Cinquante mètres plus loin… pas l'inconnu, mais presque. Une forme de liberté. Comme une évasion.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ivan saisit la main du médecin. Ce dernier rougit, mais au tremblement de la paume, il comprit que le Russe avait besoin qu'on l'accompagne.

Un pas après l'autre. Tout doucement.

Ivan fut obligé de s'arrêter au coin de la rue. Il était sorti de l'endroit étriqué où il vivait depuis… depuis… oh, il ne voulait plus savoir depuis combien de temps il était enfermé.

Tout ce que souhaitait le grand slave, c'était de profiter de sa liberté. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir sortir, même pour une permission.

Alfred posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-O-oui… il faut juste que… enfin…

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends, lui dit doucement le blond. Prenez votre temps.

Quand Ivan se fut un peu habitué et eut respiré un bon coup, il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait pris la main d'Alfred, et la lâcha en marmonnant une excuse.

-Ahahahahah ! s'exclama l'Américain. Ne vous en faites pas ! Je comprends que ça doit être un choc !

Alfred voulu l'entraîner dans un parc mais le Russe protesta. Celui de l'asile, il l'avait parcouru des milliers de fois, il avait envie de voir d'autres choses. Des gens, la ville, du bruit, des odeurs, il lui fallait de l'activité, et non pas la vie aseptisée de son actuelle demeure.

Le médecin accepta en souriant et l'entraîna dans l'une des rues principales de la ville. Le slave fut abasourdi. Les bruits de la ville ne parvenaient pas trop jusqu'à l'hôpital et le tintamarre que faisaient les véhicules le surpris. Cela, il ne s'en était plus rappelé, mais il sourit malgré lui. Trancher le silence faisait du bien.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants sans mot dire. Ivan essayait de s'imprégner de cette liberté nouvelle.

Soudain, Alfred se mit à chanter bruyamment, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Libérééééééééééé ! Délivréééééééé ! Je ne déprimerai plus jamaiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'Ivan le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, sérieusement, ils devraient passer des films à l'hôpital ! C'est la chanson d'un des derniers Disney ! Enfin je l'ai arrangée, là ! J'adore les Disney !

Ivan ne put empêcher de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était si puéril… et si mignon à la fois. Un homme qui gardait son âme d'enfant… cela lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

-Faut trop que je te montre ce Disney et…

Alfred s'interrompit et se mit à rougir. Le slave haussa ses sourcils devant cette réaction surprenante. Avait-il, lui, fait quelque chose de mal ?

Puis soudain, il comprit. Alfred l'avait tutoyé ! Il sourit largement.

-Ça ne me dérange pas si on se tutoie, hein !

-V-vraiment ? J'ai du mal à vouvoyer… soupira-t-il en se grattant la nuque. J'ai un père français mais il parle aussi l'anglais et même si j'ai appris les deux langues… ben en anglais on vouvoie pas et je trouve ça mieux ! Je trouve que ça met tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité !

Il ponctua sa petite tirade par un immense sourire. Le slave ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il trouvait cette façon de penser sympathique.

Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans son esprit, et en grimaçant, il plaqua sa main sur son visage. Ivan sentait que son autre lui essayait de sortir. Ce rapprochement ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait peur. Peur de s'attacher et de souffrir. Là où Ivan en lui-même essayait d'espérer et d'avancer, son autre personnalité était terrorisée par le changement.

Alfred le contempla avec inquiétude et s'affola devant les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Les yeux violets d'Ivan étaient inondés. Magnifiques mais tristes.

-Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-N-non… c'est juste que… j'ai vraiment envie de changer, d'avoir des amis un jour… mais… mon autre moi… il est toujours moi quand même… et cet autre moi refuse… je veux changer ! Mais… si à cause de lui… de moi… je n'en étais pas capable ? Jamais ?

Les mains fraîches du médecin vinrent se poser doucement sur les joues du grand Russe. Ce dernier planta son regard améthyste dans celui, océan, de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu veux changer alors tu y arriveras. D'accord ? Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Depuis le début !

Ivan sécha ses larmes et tenta de faire un petit sourire. Que quelqu'un ait confiance en lui lui donnait de l'espoir.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, c'est _FREEEEEDOM_ !

Sans plus tarder, il chopa le bras d'Ivan pour le faire parcourir la ville. Le Russe, surpris, se laissa entraîner sans protester. Alfred lui fit visiter les jolis endroits toute la matinée et le fit entrer dans des boutiques de nourriture, de livres, ou bien dont sortait d'agréables parfums. Ivan était parfaitement conquis et arborait un sourire. Comment allait-il faire pour continuer à vivre à l'hôpital en sachant que toute cette vie l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Sa déprime du début avait fait place à une détermination plus forte. Il ferait tout pour gagner et intégrer la vie normale. Même si les obligations d'adultes et le travail n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir. Après tant de temps enfermé, remplir des factures et côtoyer des gens, aussi désagréables soient-ils, ne lui faisait plus peur comme cela avait été le cas dans le passé.

Lorsque l'estomac d'Ivan gargouilla, l'Américain sembla subitement encore plus énergique, si cela pouvait être possible.

-Tu as faiiiiiiiiiiim ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui… avoua Ivan.

Alfred était bien plus énergique et enfantin en dehors de l'hôpital, et décidément, il adorait ça. Il devait même se retenir de ne pas sourire à tout ce que le blond faisait, sinon il allait finir par avoir une crampe aux joues…

-Aloooooors… je t'emmène au MCDONALD'S ! s'exclama-t-il en levant un poing victorieux.

Une nouvelle fois, le slave se laissa entraîner par la poigne, plus forte qu'il ne le pensait, de son médecin et, éventuellement, nouvel ami.

Ivan connaissait la célèbre enseigne mais n'y avait jamais mangé. Son père, fervent communiste, aurait renié ses enfants s'il avait appris qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds. Mais à présent, Ivan s'en contrefichait. Il était même curieux, pour tout avouer.

Alfred passa commande pour lui puisque le jeune homme ignorait commander, devant tant de choix. Cela le perturbait presque, lui qui avait l'habitude d'un seul repas insipide. Et il faisait confiance au médecin.

Puis, le temps étant bon, les deux hommes allèrent s'installer à la terrasse. Il était un peu plus tôt que midi, aussi il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans le fast-food.

Ivan contempla le hamburger et les frites, sans savoir quoi goûter en premier. Imitant Alfred qui lui faisait face, il saisit le premier et en prit une bouchée.

Malgré le fait que les gâteaux maisons du père d'Alfred que ce dernier lui apportait parfois étaient excellents, tout comme le souvenir qu'il avait de la cuisine de sa sœur… son premier repas en extérieur était bon.

Bien plus bon que ce qu'il mangeait habituellement, en fait. Il dévora très rapidement tout le hamburger, et les frites au ketchup suivirent, de même que le soda et la glace finale.

Même Alfred, rapide mangeur, en fut bouche-bée.

-T-tu… tu avais faim à ce point-là ?

-C-c'est surtout que je n'avais pas mangé d'autres repas que ceux de l'hôpital depuis longtemps…

Alfred voulut lui commander d'autre nourriture mais Ivan refusa. Il ne voulait pas se rendre malade et se sentait bien calé. Ils discutèrent alors paisiblement. Le tutoiement subit paraissait étrange au jeune russe, mais il savait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Le fait d'avoir un ami -il le considérait comme tel- le rendait heureux.

La moitié de l'après-midi avait déjà filé lorsqu'ils sortirent du fast-food. Ivan ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient tant parlé. Il aimait tellement la voix de l'Américain, aussi…

Alfred décida de l'emmener dans une grande librairie indépendante, connaissant son amour pour la lecture.

Ivan avait de telles étoiles dans les yeux devant les ouvrages qui lui plaisaient que l'Américain craqua et nota tous les titres sur lesquels son patient avait manifesté un réel intérêt, en douce, dans le but de les lui offrir plus tard quand il ne pourrait pas protester. Ivan fut déjà gêné qu'il tienne absolument à lui offrir _Le Silmarillon_ de J.R.R Tolkien. Lui-même s'offrit un livre de science-fiction, l'intégrale de _Fondation_ d'Isaac Asimov. Son maigre budget le lui permettait. Deux livres épais seraient parfaits pour passer le temps.

Lorsque la lumière du jour commença à décliner, le bon moral d'Ivan fondit, ce que remarqua Alfred. Ce dernier lui offrit un joli sourire.

-Tu sais, les permissions durent le temps qu'il faut pour que les patients puissent rentrer un peu chez eux, pour y dormir…

Le slave le regarda sans comprendre. Alfred savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas… et ne voulait pas vraiment retourner chez lui. Même s'il ne lui avait pas expliquer pourquoi il ne « voulait » pas.

-Je veux dire… mes parents sont super cool, et mon frère aussi ! On pourrait t'héberger pour un soir !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! La semaine prochaine (si tout se passe bien, uh TwT), la FACE Family apparaîtra enfin dans sa totalité ! o/

A la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !


	8. Oasis

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Il est bien fluff celui-là. J'aime le fluff. Bon, ça le sera moins dans le chapitre suivant (enfin un peu quand même enfin bref :p).

Donc dans ce chapitre il y a mention de PruCan, de la FACE Family (et donc du FrUk… mais peu par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude !)

Je ne vois pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **Réponse à Zbz :**_ Je suis contente que ça compense, surtout que j'aime pas trop être en retard ! Voici donc la FACE Family ! :D Et pour la bouffe de l'asile, ma meilleure amie qui y est allée confirme que c'est parfaitement infect. Je suppose que c'est pas le cas partout quand même, mais bon !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Oasis**

Alfred avait un appartement à lui, qu'il payait et entretenait tout seul, mais un dégât des eaux l'avait temporairement trop endommagé pour qu'il soit habitable. En attendant que les travaux se finissent, le médecin vivait chez ses parents qui habitaient dans la même ville.

Normalement, il aurait proposé à Ivan de dormir chez lui, mais cela étant impossible, le blond avait demandé à ses parents. Ces derniers n'avaient vu aucun inconvénient à héberger sous leur toit un patient d'hôpital psychiatrique, qui y avait été envoyé par un juge d'instruction.

Oui, Ivan trouvait cela complètement étrange. Ils devaient faire énormément confiance à leur fils pour accepter une telle chose...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le slave avait tout d'abord refusé la proposition d'Alfred. Cela le gênait trop, il avait peur de se confronter à des gens normaux, de la vraie vie. Il avait peur de tout gâcher si jamais son autre lui sortait... en bref, l'idée ne lui inspirait rien qu'y vaille.

Alfred avait cependant tant et si bien insisté qu'Ivan avait consenti à au moins y aller pour le dîner.

L'Américain l'emmena à la maison familiale. Cette dernière était plutôt grande sans être une villa pour autant. Les murs étaient blancs, les tuiles plutôt sombres, et dans l'ensemble, elle semblait être plutôt moderne.

Alfred le fit entrer.

-Mes parents ne sont pas encore là. Y'en a un qui travaille et l'autre à la librairie ! Pour des heures et des heures, certainement.

Ivan sourit. Il pouvait comprendre. Il aurait volontiers planté une tente dans une librairie pour y vivre s'il avait pu.

Alfred lui fit visiter la maison. Les pièces étaient spacieuses, le mobilier moderne, surtout en ce qui concernait la cuisine. Cette dernière était immense et extrêmement bien équipée. Sûrement parce que son père tenait un restaurant.

Il y avait aussi un immense bureau qui servait de bibliothèque, un salon confortable avec une télé à écran plat et plein de films et séries dans les étagères prévues à cet effet. Tout était clair et chaleureux. Une vraie maison familiale, comme Ivan en rêvait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Rien à voir avec la sienne, petite, délabrée.

-Désolé de t'avoir un peu forcé la main... s'excusa Alfred en lui servant un verre d'eau. C'était aussi pour une étape de ta guérison. Reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur c'est une bonne chose mais... il faut aussi communiquer avec les gens. Voir d'autres personnes que ceux qui errent dans l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est nécessaire.

Ivan acquiesça. Il avait bien compris que la démarche d'Alfred n'avait pas été totalement innocente non plus. Cela avait un but médical.

Il but tranquillement son verre d'eau. Dire que la situation ne l'angoissait pas aurait été mentir...

-Et puis surtout, vu le temps que tu es resté là-bas... je me suis dit qu'une vraie permission, de deux jours, te ferait du bien. Tu n'allais tout de même pas dormir à l'hôtel...

-H-hum... répondit Ivan.

Les deux hommes discutèrent un bon moment. Alfred voulait qu'Ivan pense à autre chose que l'univers dans lequel il évoluait habituellement. Le blond voyait bien que cette journée lui avait fait du bien et il en était heureux.

Il s'attachait de plus en plus au Russe. Celui-ci était intéressant lorsqu'il parlait, son sens de l'humour un peu moqueur lui plaisait... il y avait des tas de choses qu'il aimait chez lui. Il sentait que le slave était réellement quelqu'un de bien, à qui il était arrivé de mauvaises choses.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Ivan se sentit aussitôt gêné et mal à l'aise, et pria pour qu'il s'agisse du frère d'Alfred, qu'il avait déjà vu.

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement quand il vit que c'était effectivement le blond aux yeux violets.

-Bonjour Ivan, lui sourit gentiment le nouvel arrivant.

-B-bonjour...

-Hey Mattie ! s'exclama Alfred. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et vous deux ?

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à discuter, et Ivan leur fut reconnaissant de l'inclure dans leur discussion. Il se serait senti très mal s'il avait été mis à l'écart.

Alfred s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé en cuir couleur crème et Matthew en face d'eux deux.

-Je me demandais ce que tu faisais comme études, avant ? questionna Matthew. Si tu en faisais bien sûr !

-J'ai fait des études de Management... j'avais le choix entre ça, médecine ou une prépa d'Ingénieur... j'ai préféré faire ce qui me pourrirait le moins la vie, avoua le slave.

-Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix ? fit son vis-à-vis, surpris.

-Mon père ne me l'a pas laissé.

Matthew fit un « Oh » un peu gêné. Alfred se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait bien qu'Ivan et sa famille étaient plutôt pauvres, et il venait de se rendre compte d'un coup qu'avec sa maison, la bonne situation de ses parents… il étalait un peu sa « richesse » devant ses yeux.

Techniquement ce n'était pas « sa » richesse puisqu'il avait fait des petits boulots assez tôt pour se payer le permis, ses études, son logement, histoire d'être totalement indépendant, mais tout de même…

Ivan dut sentir un malaise s'installer car il sourit et questionna alors le jumeau de son médecin sur son métier.

-Je suis zoologiste au Canada ! révéla Matthew. J'étudie la faune de là-bas, surtout les ursidés. D'ailleurs, je suis allé en Russie, dernièrement, pour une collaboration. Je me demandais si tu y étais déjà allé ou bien si tu en étais juste originaire ?

-J'y ai vécu cinq ans et j'y suis allé pendant trois ans en vacances, répondit Ivan. Maintenant, ça fait des années que je n'y suis plus retourné. Et vous, vous êtes Américains tous les deux, c'est ça ? Vos parents aussi ?

-Oui ! répondit Alfred. Et non, c'était notre mère, l'Américaine !

-C'était ?

-Oui, notre père ne vit plus avec elle ! En fait, on ne l'a presque pas connue !

Ivan supposa donc que leur père avait du se remarier avec une autre femme.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Matthew parla un peu de son travail, surtout d'un collègue allemand. Ses yeux brillaient tellement quand il parlait de ce dénommé Gilbert qu'il n'y avait que peu de doutes à avoir sur ses sentiments envers lui. Alfred le taquina à ce sujet d'ailleurs, et essaya de le convaincre de l'inviter chez eux.

-Il est au Canada, là ! protesta Matthew. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu lui racontes des bêtises ! Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout !

-Que je gâche quoiiiiiiii ? sourit largement Alfred.

Les joues de l'autre blond s'empourprèrent et Ivan eut un petit sourire.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, mais c'était amusant de constater à quel point leurs caractères divergeaient. L'un était vif, énergique, parlait fort et beaucoup, tandis que l'autre était timide, doux, et avait une voix toute douce. Cependant, les deux Américains semblaient s'entendre à merveille, et ils se complétaient bien.

-Tu rougis Mattie, tu rougis ! Il te plaît !

Alors que Matthew bredouillait quelque chose d'inintelligible, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, et une voix claire et chaleureuse retentit dans la maison.

-Alfred ? Mattie ? Vous êtes rentrés ? s'exclama le nouveau venu.

-On est dans le salon, avec Ivan, papa ! répondit Alfred d'une voix forte.

Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus proches, et Ivan regrettait de ne pas avoir son écharpe pour cacher son visage dedans…

Minute. À quoi venait-il de penser, là ?

Son _écharpe_?

Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour Ivan, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Je m'appelle Francis !

Ivan se leva un peu timidement pour serrer la main de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, et ce même s'il le dépassait d'environ trente centimètres.

Le père des jumeaux avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, une légère barbe sur le menton et la mâchoire et des yeux bleus profonds, qui n'étaient cependant pas les mêmes que ceux d'Alfred. Il avait un sourire lumineux, les yeux qui pétillaient, et était bien habillé avec sa chemise bleue claire lissée et son pantalon blanc.

-En-enchanté… répondit Ivan.

La présence d'Alfred près de lui le rassurait, et son stress ne semblait pas suffisant pour que son autre lui surgisse. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne parlait même pas. Il était tapis bien tranquillement dans un coin de sa tête. Bien. C'était une bonne chose.

-Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le patriarche.

-Ou-oui, merci.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas rester très longtemps pour vous parler… s'excusa-t-il. Je dois préparer le repas pour ce soir !

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? intervint alors le blond aux yeux violets.

-Oui, merci, Mattie ! lui sourit affectueusement son père.

Les deux s'en furent dans la cuisine tandis qu'Alfred restait avec Ivan. Il lui sourit gentiment et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller, t'en fais pas ! s'exclama le blond.

Ivan acquiesça, un peu gêné. Ils continuèrent de parler, tandis que, de la cuisine, commençait à émaner une bonne odeur de nourriture. Il avait oublié sa pensée à propos de l'écharpe.

Au bout d'une heure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'Ivan pensait, ce ne fut pas une femme qui pénétra dans le salon.

-Daddy ! s'exclama Alfred avec un grand sourire.

Ivan fut particulièrement surpris de cette interjection mais n'en montra rien. L'homme était plus petit que le premier. Il était blond lui aussi, ses yeux étaient d'émeraude. Il semblait plus réservé et avait des sourcils particulièrement fournis…

-Bonjour ! sourit-il à Ivan en lui tendant la main. Je suis Arthur ! Mon fils parle beaucoup de vous !

Alfred s'empourpra. POURQUOI ses deux pères avaient éprouvé le besoin de dire qu'il leur avait beaucoup parlé d'Ivan ?

Ce dernier ne commenta pas ce fait non plus mais en fut particulièrement heureux.

Il sourit à Arthur et lui serra la main.

-Enchanté, le salua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Moi de même !

Arthur resta pour leur parler un petit peu, leur demander si leur journée s'était bien passé, puis il fila retrouver Francis et Matthew dans la cuisine.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais deux pères, sourit Ivan.

Alfred se tourna vers lui, avec un air étonné peint sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Je l'ai jamais dit ? Oh… désolé, pour moi c'était évident !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ça m'a surpris parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, sourit Ivan. Lequel est ton père biologique ? Arthur ?

- _Yes_! Les gens croient souvent que c'est Papa à cause des yeux ! Mais non, c'est Daddy !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire et Ivan fut amusé de la distinction qu'il faisait entre ses deux pères, en utilisant un mot en anglais et un en français.

-Je suppose que ton père adoptif est français, donc ?

-Yep ! Daddy l'a rencontré peu après notre naissance. Il a préféré rompre avec notre mère plutôt que de la tromper. On l'a un peu connue mais elle nous cassait tellement les pieds, à tous, et en plus elle était tellement homophobe qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de la revoir…

-Oh, je vois…

Dire que lui-même avait un père homophobe… Ivan retint un sourire amer. Parfois il se demandait comment il aurait réagi en sachant que son seul fils aimait les hommes. S'il l'avait su _avant_ , il n'y aurait pas eu de doute à avoir sur la réponse à cette question, mais Ivan faisait désormais deux bons mètres. Même s'il n'était plus aussi musclé qu'avant, il restait impressionnant.

-Je trouve ça super que tu le prennes bien ! sourit Alfred. Je sais que la Russie… enfin je prétends pas que tous les Russes sont pareils, pas du tout, hein…

Alfred rougissait de plus en plus à ses paroles et Ivan vint à son secours en souriant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Mon père à moi n'est pas du tout tolérant là-dessus, mais je suis totalement différent de lui.

Alfred décida tout de même d'orienter la discussion sur des sujets plus joyeux que l'homophobie, et ils allèrent se promener dans le grand jardin en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Il y avait énormément de rosiers et l'Américain révéla que c'était là l'œuvre d'Arthur.

Il y avait des lys, également, les fleurs préférées de Francis apparemment. Les deux se mariaient très bien. La floraison semblait tardive, mais cela embaumait le jardin avec un parfum envoûtant.

-Je pense qu'on va manger dehors ! sourit Alfred. C'est beau ici, hein ?

Ivan contempla un bassin qui glougloutait doucement, avec des plantes et plein de poissons à l'intérieur.

-C'est magnifique, répondit Ivan en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina encore plus si cela était possible et Ivan se sentit heureux d'être là, avec lui. Quelque chose céda en lui et il posa sa main sur son poignet, pas loin des doigts de l'Américain.

-Je veux bien rester ici ce soir.

- _Really, man_? C'est super super super super géniaaaaaaaaaaaal ! s'exclama son ami, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Son regard si content réchauffa Ivan et lui donna l'impression d'avoir une nuée de papillons dans l'estomac.

Si l'on ne comptait pas Katyusha, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était à ce point heureux de sa présence, de façon saine et naturelle.

Et cela le comblait de bonheur. Il avait une place dans la vie de quelqu'un, qu'elle fusse petite ou moyenne… cela lui suffisait amplement.

Surtout si c'était la vie d'Alfred.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux, devant le bassin, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Arthur les appelle à venir à table.

Les deux hommes allèrent s'installer à la table de jardin, côte à côte. Alfred avait dû sentir que si le malade n'avait pas son médecin à ses côtés, il risquait d'en faire une crise d'angoisse. Ce qui était la réalité, Ivan ne se sentait pas capable de s'éloigner de lui en territoire inconnu pour l'instant.

Francis servit les plats et le repas se passa tranquillement.

Ivan avait eu un aperçu du talent du Français grâce aux pâtisseries que lui apportait l'Américain, mais il put constater dès lors que tout le repas était un véritable délice. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie, surtout depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital. Le slave en aurait presque pleuré.

Les pères d'Alfred et son frère furent d'une compagnie très agréable, lui posant des questions sur lui sans être trop intrusifs.

Il apprit donc qu'Arthur travaillait pour le gouvernement, sans qu'il n'ose demander quel poste il occupait, et que lui aussi était passionné de lectures. Ils purent tous deux échanger sur leurs livres favoris, d'autant plus que la fantasy était également le genre préféré d'Arthur. L'Anglais lui promit même de lui prêter des livres.

Jamais Ivan n'avait passé si bonne soirée, et il ne cessa de remercier ses hôtes pour cela, et complimenta également la nourriture de Francis.

Les parents d'Alfred eurent du mal à assimiler le fait que ce grand Russe timide était enfermé en hôpital psychiatrique depuis un bon bout de temps. Ivan lui-même réussit à se sentir presque normal, bien qu'il sentît que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Ses ténèbres étaient bien loin d'être dissipées. Cette soirée était un peu comme un bel oasis en plein désert hostile et aride.

Il avait encore beaucoup de chemin avant d'avoir fini de le traverser, ce désert.

Après qu'Ivan eut aidé à débarrasser la table et qu'il eut encore un peu discuté avec la famille d'Alfred, il bailla. Les horaires de l'hôpital avait réglé son cycle de sommeil comme du papier à musique.

Alfred l'emmena dans sa propre chambre.

-Je t'ai installé un lit dans ma chambre, pour que tu ne sois pas seul dans un endroit inconnu ! déclara-t-il.

-Merci… souffla Ivan, reconnaissant.

-Oh, et tiens ! J'ai pris des affaires à toi à l'hôpital !

Ivan prit le sac qu'Alfred lui tendait et lui fit un petit sourire, qui lui renvoya Alfred mais en plus éblouissant.

Alfred lui ouvrit la salle de bain d'à côté pour qu'il puisse s'y changer, et se mit en pyjama lui-même en attendant. La journée avait été bien remplie et il était fatigué…

L'Américain s'allongeait dans son lit quand Ivan revint dans la chambre. Il s'allongea à son tour.

-Merci beaucoup… murmura-t-il.

-De rien ! répondit Alfred. C'est normal ! Je suis sûr que tout va aller de mieux en mieux… tu vas guérir ! Ça va prendre encore un peu de temps, mais tu vas guérir ! J'en suis persuadé ! Et puis, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle, ah ah ah ah ah !

Ivan sourit dans le noir.

Il guérirait… ne serait-ce que parce que les battements rapides de son cœur en présence de l'Américain lui donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait tout faire pour lui.

* * *

C'est donc la fin de ce chapitre ! Il était plus long que les précédents d'ailleurs, et j'en suis fière vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis… un repas avec la FACE Family vous sera offert ! :D

À la prochaine, merci de votre fidélité à tous !


	9. Prendre son envol

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous demande pardon pour mon retard. Je n'étais pas chez moi ces derniers jours, je n'ai donc pas pu publier le dernier chapitre. Le voilà donc enfin, moins long que le dernier mais un peu plus intense, je crois. Et beaucoup moins fluff' sur le début surtout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Warning :** Ce chapitre parle de suicide, et si personne ne meurt, ce n'est pas joyeux pour autant.

 _ **Réponse à Zbz :**_ Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! :D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, il faut dire que je suis fan de la FACE Family !

Ensuite, non il n'a pas son écharpe à l'hôpital, justement… ;)

J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira même s'il ne permet pas trop d'avoir un sourire niais ! :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Prendre son envol**

Le retour à l'hôpital avait été dur pour Ivan, surtout en sachant que sa prochaine permission ne risquait pas d'arriver bientôt. Avoir un avant-goût de la liberté pour revenir immédiatement dans cet endroit sans couleurs, froid, glauque et déprimant avait complètement sapé son moral.

Les deux premières semaines avaient été supportables car il y avait Alfred, et les souvenirs de cette journée à l'extérieur.

Puis Alfred avait pris des congés.

Ivan avait replongé dans ses déprimes. Son autre lui s'était mis à sortir plus souvent. Le médecin venant le voir le matin avait voulu modifier son traitement, Ivan s'était mis à cacher les médicaments. Il était terrorisé. Tant d'efforts allaient donc être brisés par un instant de bonheur et l'absence d'une personne chère ?

Comment allait-il faire au moindre coup dur s'il sortait, d'autant plus qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus son médecin ?

Jamais il ne pourrait se réadapter à la vie réelle.

Son démon personnel rejaillissait donc, pour le protéger mais à la fois entretenir ses peurs. Comme pour le convaincre que sa place était dans l'ombre, que c'était plus facile et sécurisant d'y rester.

Sauf que la peur, l'amertume, la perte de l'espoir commençait à le rendre dingue. Il n'avait plus autant l'habitude de retrouver ses démons, seuls, aussi violemment.

Il passa deux journées à être particulièrement agressif. Les femmes de ménage n'osaient plus entrer dans sa chambre, à cause de son visage effrayant. Lui-même n'osait plus regarder les miroirs. Ses yeux fous le terrifiaient, le renvoyait à ce qu'il était vraiment et au fait que peut-être qu'il ne changerait jamais.

Les crises d'angoisse le rattrapaient. Toujours plus forte. Le désespoir l'envahissait, l'angoisse montait et le prenait à la gorge, il sentait tous ses organes se nouer puissamment dans son corps…

il avait de nouveau envie de mourir.

De fait, il ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger, et encore, c'était parce qu'il y était obligé.

Puis, les jours suivants, il se mit à regarder les cachets qu'il planquait. Un peu trop insistant.

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas céder mais c'était tentant, si tentant de mettre fin aux voix de son autre lui, ses peurs, sa douleur, de les faire disparaître et de retrouver le néant.

Dans sa tête perçait l'envie de s'abandonner. C'était une pensée terrifiante. Et pourtant si tentante. Il aurait été si facile de la satisfaire…

C'était vraiment horrible de se voir ainsi. D'observer l'autre prendre le contrôle, violemment ou petit à petit. La vraie vie ne pouvait être faite pour lui. Non. Il ne la supporterait pas longtemps. De toute façon, s'il réussissait à sortir, il serait bien obligé de retourner tout droit à la maison familiale. Là-bas, les souvenirs des coups, de la douleur, de l'alcool, de la mort de sa mère et du regard terrifié de ses sœurs reviendraient, inexorablement. Son père ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, mais cette haine et cette peur viscérales qu'il ressentait rien qu'en pensant à lui… il n'était pas certain qu'elle disparaisse.

Et puis la pauvreté était dure aussi. Katyusha aurait une bouche de plus à nourrir et avec ses antécédents, Ivan ne trouverait jamais du travail. Son avenir était condamné, une porte close en béton armé.

C'est pourquoi au bout d'une semaine et demie, il commença à lorgner les médicaments qu'il n'avait pas pris, mais pas jetés non plus. Il les regardait de plus en plus, pouvait passer des minutes entières devant. L'idée se faisait un chemin dans son esprit. C'était loin d'être la première fois, mais il n'en avait jamais trop eu la possibilité avant.

Ce serait certainement rapide. Douloureux aussi. Mais rapide. Ces médicaments étaient nombreux et très forts, aucune chance qu'il en réchappe. La fin de son Enfer, la fin de la voix, de cette torture, de cette emprisonnement, de cette souffrance.

Est-ce que quelque chose l'attendait après ? Ivan en doutait fort. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le noir, le néant absolu, la cessation complète de son existence. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour avoir une vie après la mort.

L'autre lui dans sa tête n'était curieusement plus autant tenté par cela qu'auparavant, raison pour laquelle Ivan ne passait toujours pas à l'acte. Est-ce que l'instinct de survie était plus fort ? Pas sûr.

Alors, la veille du retour d'Alfred, au bout de la deuxième semaine, Ivan se rendit dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et la ferma à clé, munit de son stock de cachets. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin avec, dans l'autre main, un verre rempli d'eau. Il lui faudrait probablement le remplir pour tout avaler…

Il posa le cachet sur sa langue et leva son verre d'eau… quand une douleur atroce lui perfora le crâne. Plus violemment que jamais, l'autre Ivan venait de prendre le contrôle. Des acouphènes lui vrillaient les oreilles alors qu'il haletait sur le carrelage frais. Son autre lui était reparti aussi brièvement qu'il était venu.

Il ne comprenait pas. Son instinct de survie ne pouvait pas être si fort. Son autre lui ne pouvait pas être une protection à ce point là.

Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« _Alfred… Natalya… Katyusha..._ » murmura-t-il dans sa tête.

Les trois visages des êtres aimés se superposaient doucement et sans fin.

« _Guéris-nous._ »

Est-ce que finalement c'était son démon intérieur qui allait le sauver ? Quelle ironie…

Il resta sur le carrelage froid un long moment, le temps que ses tremblements cessent et qu'il puisse aller jeter les médicaments dans les toilettes.

L'électrochoc qu'il s'était fait subir avait été comme un coup de conscience. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il prenne l'air, l'air de la ville, à tout prix.

Il sortit et alla agripper un médecin si fort, avec son regard si pressant et empli de souffrance que l'homme accepta de le faire sortir de l'hôpital quelques minutes. Le parc ne suffisait pas.

Les murs arrêtèrent de sembler se refermer sur lui dès qu'il fut dans la rue. Il inspira un grand coup et s'assit sur le trottoir quelques instants. Sa tête lui tournait et il n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il y avait toujours dans sa tête un défilé de moyens qui pouvaient lui ôter la vie, mais désormais il essayait de les refouler.

Comment avait-il pu s'abandonner à ce point ? Comment le contrecoup de sa permission avait-il pu être si fort ? Il devait être bien plus profondément atteint qu'il ne le pensait…

Et, bon sang, il s'était réellement effrayé. Il avait failli se tuer. Il l'aurait certainement fait sans l'intervention de son autre personnalité. Maintenant que l'air de la ville lui emplissait les poumons il se rendait compte de tous les efforts qu'il avait failli anéantir.

Ivan enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était bien trop épuisant, ces crises qui venaient, qui repartaient, sans cesse…

-Vanya ?

Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas être déjà revenue le voir… et pourtant, qui d'autre pouvait lui donner ce surnom ?

Son cœur rata un battement en la voyant. Ses longs cheveux blond très pâle chutant doucement jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses yeux bleus, son teint de porcelaine et ce corps taillé pour la danse.

Son regard perçant, qu'il avait connu calme, impassible puis terrifiant sous la maladie, qui était désormais plein d'une émotion trop forte.

Impossible…

-N-Natalya ? bredouilla-t-il en se relevant.

-Vanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de se crisper en se rappelant de ses crises violentes, dues à sa schizophrénie, à son obsession pour lui à tel point qu'elle en devenait extrêmement violente…

Sa sœur lui sauta au cou et le serra très très fort, toute tremblante.

-C'est toi, c'est toi, oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire… bredouillait-elle. Grand-frère… Vanya…

Les bras d'Ivan se refermèrent autour du corps de sa sœur tandis que ses joues menaçaient d'être inondées à tout moment.

C'était beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup _trop_ d'émotions en si peu de temps.

-N-Natalya… T-tu… c-comment…

-Monsieur Braginsky, il faut rentrer maintenant. Avec la jeune femme qui est venu vous rendre visite, si vous le souhaitez, déclara alors le médecin qui l'avait fait sortir.

oOoOoOo

Ivan ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à la présence de sa petite sœur dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois que Katyusha était venue le voir, comment la plus jeune de la fratrie pouvait se trouver là ?

Le slave caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds en tremblotant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé, mais il était absolument certain que sa sœur avait changé depuis ce moment-là. Le souvenir qu'il avait conservé d'elle était différent de l'originale.

Les deux mains de la jeune femme serraient fort celle de son frère. Elle le dévorait des yeux, mais pas de façon malsaine comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Elle était juste infiniment heureuse de revoir son aîné.

-Je suis venue dès que j'ai eu l'autorisation de te voir… souffla-t-elle.

-M-mais comment ? bredouilla-t-il.

-En stop, déclara-t-elle. Je sais que Katia me l'a interdit depuis qu'il a failli lui arriver quelque chose de grave quand elle est tombée sur un détraqué mais… mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait que je te vois.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Ivan avait toujours été proche de Natalya. Ils étaient tous deux taciturnes et solitaires. Il s'était toujours dressé entre les poings de son père et elle. Il avait été voir ceux qui la harcelaient au collège, il l'avait aidée dans ses devoirs, il lui avait appris beaucoup beaucoup de choses. Leurs maladies respectives les avaient séparés bien trop longtemps.

-Le traitement marche, Vanya, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas être complètement guérie mais… je peux vivre une vie normale. Je peux te revoir… et la psychose obsessionnelle compulsive que j'avais elle… elle a disparue…

La voix de Natalya, d'habitude posée et calme était nouée. La blonde s'écarta quelques instants pour essuyer doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son frère.

-E-et si je vais mieux… je sais que tu peux guérir, Vanya ! Je voulais absolument te dire ça… ne perds pas espoir, je t'en supplie… j'ai failli me tuer tellement de fois mais… à chaque fois, l'idée qu'un jour je pourrais peut-être te revoir ça me… ça m'aidait à tenir…

Ivan avait remarqué les fines et pâles cicatrices sur les poignets de sa sœur.

-Je sais que tu me comprends… que toi aussi tu as envie que tout s'arrête, Vanya. Alors s'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu as ou vas trouver quelque chose pour te raccrocher. Pour te donner de l'espoir. Je ne veux pas te perdre parce qu'une maladie te dévore de l'intérieur…

Il prit doucement Natalya dans ses bras. Elle semblait si fragile, et pourtant… elle était si forte, d'avoir pu résister à sa propre maladie, de l'avoir combattue de toutes ses forces.

-Je l'ai déjà trouvée, Talia… mais c'est si dur quand même… comment je fais, quand tout va très bien, puis que je dois subir le contrecoup d'un retour à la normale ?

La voix tremblante d'Ivan lui attira un léger baiser sur la joue, puis elle se mit à caresser ses mèches grises.

-Pense à l'avenir, celui que tu peux avoir. C'est ta guérison que tu ne dois pas perdre de vue, Vanya...

Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, à parler de leurs expériences respectives ou bien à ne rien dire. Cela faisait un bien fou de se sentir compris. C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était et qui pouvait l'aider avec des conseils et des paroles rassurantes. Natalya ne faisait que lui rendre tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle pendant longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas bon que tu n'aies pas de contact avec l'extérieur, déclara-t-elle. Je vais tout faire pour te récupérer un ordinateur… il y a une fille de ma promo qui en a un vieux, je vais essayer de le négocier. Tu pourras écouter de la musique, regarder des séries… ça te fera du bien, crois-moi, de penser à autre chose.

Il finirent par aller profiter des restes de l'été dans le parc, devant une mare. Natalya, sous ses demandes, accepta de lui faire une démonstration de danse.

Sa jeune sœur était si belle… légère comme une plume, elle se mouvait comme de l'eau vive. Elle tournoyait, sautait, dansait, volait…

Sa maladie ne pouvait peut-être pas encore se guérir mais elle semblait complète lorsqu'elle s'adonnait à sa passion. Heureuse. Elle-même. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ivan.

La venue de Natalya en ces lieux était comme une fleur délicate qui éclorait en pleine taïga.

Elle lui redonnait de l'espoir. Un véritable espoir. Il avait la preuve qu'il était possible de s'en sortir, de retrouver cet éclat disparu dans ses yeux.

L'espoir de prendre son envol, comme le faisait la jeune femme sur les berges de la mare.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Ce n'est jamais facile à écrire mais ces passages ont leur importance. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la maladie d'Ivan ressemble à une promenade de santé non plus. Oh, et j'adore Natalya aussi. Je tenais à le dire. Je sais que plein de gens ne l'aiment pas, mais c'est un personnage très intéressant et beaucoup plus profond que « MARRY ME » pour moi, tout comme Katyusha… et tout comme l'ensemble des personnages d'Hetalia surtout !

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	10. Talisman

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous, et désolée de mon retard ! Hélas je ne suis pas sûre que ça va s'arrêter parce que j'ai un mal fou à coucher les mots dans ma tête par écrit en ce moment ! L'envie y est, mais faut croire que mon cerveau aime m'embêter. Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Court, encore une fois. J'ai vraiment du mal à les faire longs ces derniers temps… J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Réponses aux guest :**

Zbz : Je suis à la fois contente que ce chapitre t'ait touché à ce point parce que ça veut dire que j'ai bien su faire ressentir ce que je voulais, et désolée parce que ça m'embête de faire se sentir mal mes lecteurs… oui oui, ça m'embête alors que c'est moi qui ait choisi d'écrire sur un sujet pareil /stupide/

Je suis aussi très contente que tu penses que j'ai fait un bon travail avec Natalya ! J'adore écrire son personnage, je la trouve tellement intéressante ! :D

Et j'ai trouvé l'image mentale très drôle… je me demande si je vais pas caser l'idées des vidéos de chats, tiens ! Merci ! xD

Et non, pas de pause pour cette fic là… :3

Oli-chan : C'est pas grave, rien ne t'y force, et rien qu'une review de temps en temps me fait plaisir ! Et je trouve pas ton commentaire nul, aucun commentaire n'est nul, j'aime tous les commentaires ! TwT Puis moi aussi j'aime la FACE Family et Natalya ! o/

À plus ! o/

MirryD : Oh alors ça ça me fait trop plaisir _; Le genre de commentaire qui me motive à mort, même ! TwT Merci beaucoup beaucoup, ça me va droit au cœur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Talisman**

 _-Je reviendrai te voir, grand frère, c'est promis, déclara Natalya. J'ai plus de liberté que Katia. Notre père ne connaît pas mon emploi du temps, après tout…_

 _La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue avant de caresser ses mèches d'argent avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard._

 _-N'oublie pas que je pense à toi…_

 _-Je pense à toi aussi, petite sœur, lui répondit Ivan dans un sourire. Je suis certain que tu vas devenir une grande danseuse._

 _Natalya, qui se contentait toujours de faire des demi-sourires, en fit un qui atteignit presque ses oreilles._

 _-Je vais tout faire pour y arriver ! Promis !_

 _Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant que Natalya lui dise « au revoir » dans leur langue natale et qu'elle lui fasse un signe de la main. Le grand homme la regarda tristement s'avancer vers les portes coulissantes. Cependant, avant de les franchir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui._

 _-Au fait ! Tu devrais leur demander de te rendre ton écharpe ! J'ai vu des gens avec des ceintures et autre, vous êtes pas en prison, si y'en a qui ont le droit d'avoir des objets qui serrent, toi aussi ! De toute façon je suis sûre que tu ne te suicideras pas._

 _Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton confiant et calme, mais ce fut l'objet même de ses paroles qui frappa Ivan._

 _Son écharpe._

 _Son_ **écharpe** _. Comment avait-il pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Comment…_

 _Sa sœur, en un dernier sourire, était sortie de l'hôpital._

Ivan se remémorait ce souvenir en attendant sa visite matinale. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Natalya était partie. Le mois d'octobre venait de commencer et il observait les feuilles des arbres tomber au ralenti par la fenêtre. Le soleil était toujours là mais les feuilles rougissaient de plus en plus.

Son écharpe…

Celle que Katyusha lui avait tricoté quand il n'était qu'aux débuts du collège. Une longue écharpe, toute douce, couleur lavande.

« Pour te protéger. Du froid et de tout le reste. » lui avait-elle dit, souriante, en lui passant autour du cou pour la première fois.

Il avait eu du mal, au début, à la mettre, car elle était excessivement longue. Mais à la fin de sa croissance, qui avait été rapide à sa puberté, il avait largement pu l'enrouler, et même la laisser un peu flotter dans son dos, vu sa taille à lui.

Il l'avait en rentrant à l'hôpital, il en était certain. Sauf que là, il ne l'avait plus. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Par malheur, cela faisait partie des souvenirs qu'il cherchait en vain dans sa mémoire pleine de zones d'ombre. Sauf que maintenant il se souvenait de son écharpe et ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi _important_ pour lui. Auparavant, il gardait tout le temps son écharpe. Même en été. Il ne l'enlevait que pour se laver ou se baigner, et la nuit puisque une fois il avait failli s'étrangler avec en s'enroulant de trop dedans pendant son sommeil.

Avant, il se sentait bien avec son écharpe autour du cou. Elle avait été rassurante, apaisante. Sa douceur lui rappelait sa grande sœur et lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas être seul.

C'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

La porte s'ouvrant mis fin à ses réflexions et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant son médecin favori apparaître, un large sourire sur le visage. Doucement, le cœur d'Ivan se mit à battre plus vite, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Voyant cela, Alfred rosit légèrement. Le sourire d'Ivan illuminait son visage. Il était si heureux que ça de le voir ? Cette idée l'enchantait tout particulièrement. Il était devenu bien plus proche de son patient que ce qu'il aurait pensé…

-Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas pris les nouveaux traitements j'espère ?

-Bonjour, sourit Ivan. Je vais assez bien pour quelqu'un en hôpital psychiatrique… et non, je ne les ai pas pris. Je les ai fichu à la poubelle.

- _Good_! s'exclama Alfred. Je vais finir par ordonner à ce qu'on ne change plus mes traitements, si ça continue…

Il vint faire le point sur son état physique et mental, et Ivan se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il fut contraint de raconter comment s'étaient déroulés les deux dernières semaines.

Alfred sembla extrêmement peiné, puis horrifié lorsqu'il lui raconta qu'il avait failli se suicider.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il prit la main d'Ivan et la pressa fort.

-Oh Ivan… je suis tellement désolé… souffla-t-il.

Le Russe lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas arrivé donc ça va…

-On peut dire que votre pathologie vous a sauvé la vie, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître…

Ivan lui raconta ensuite la venue de sa petite sœur, ce qui réjouit énormément le médecin. Il trouvait cela très positif d'avoir eu la visite d'une personne proche qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, et encore plus du fait qu'elle avait réussi à rendre sa maladie docile. Cela permettait à Ivan d'avoir la preuve que c'était possible. Qu'il pouvait lui aussi s'en sortir.

À la fin de son récit, Ivan resta silencieux quelques secondes puis remarqua enfin la main d'Alfred dans la sienne. Il n'osa pas l'ôter et la serra même légèrement.

Alfred tourna ses yeux océan vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne parvint à détourner le regard ou à s'écarter.

Aucun des deux ne s'était jusque-là tenu si proche de l'autre de cette façon et ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ressentaient plus que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ivan réalisait vraiment, pour une fois, à quel point il avait besoin de contact physique. Il l'avait remarqué avec Katyusha et Natalya. Leurs câlins, leurs bisous, leurs caresses de sœurs… cela lui avait fait un bien fou, au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Mais là… c'était totalement différent. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer.

Il avait déjà aimé, auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort encore.

Et… il avait, à ce moment-même, envie de tellement plus.

Alfred, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Il avait eu diverses histoires, avec des femmes, puis des hommes, mais jamais quelque chose de très sérieux. Ses études lui avaient pris tout son temps, il avait largement préféré se concentrer dessus.

Alors l'envie qu'il avait soudainement de faire bien plus que de tenir la main d'Ivan était plutôt nouvelle. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de pulsions mais là ce n'était pas juste une envie physique. C'était une envie de… de… de tout. D'Ivan tout entier.

Est-ce que son frère avait vraiment raison ? Est-ce qu'il était _réellement_ amoureux de son patient et ami ?

Cela lui avait paru complètement stupide et surréaliste. Plus tant que ça, maintenant.

Cependant, l'un des deux s'écarta et ils furent bien obligés de reprendre leurs esprits, particulièrement gênés.

Les joues rouges, Alfred finit son travail et prescrit de nouveau son propre traitement à Ivan. Puis il fixa leur prochaine séance dans son bureau et fit mine de s'en aller.

Tout à ses pensées sur ce qui venait de se passer entre eux (ou plutôt sur ce qui aurait pu se passer), Ivan manqua de ne pas réagir mais il l'interpella au dernier moment.

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alfred se tourna vers lui pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur et un peu gêné.

-O-oui ?

-J-je… est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on peut récupérer les objets qu'on nous a pris quand on est entrés ici ?

Alfred le dévisagea quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Puis, il réfléchit en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une pièce de ce genre… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais récupérer ?

-Mon écharpe… celle que ma sœur aînée m'a faite quand j'étais plus jeune. Avant, je ne la quittais jamais… elle est violet pâle, et très longue, décrit le slave.

Alfred se gratta la tête avec une moue indécise.

-Je vais me renseigner à ce sujet. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Les lèvres du Russe s'étirèrent en un sourire soulagé qui troubla un peu le blond aux yeux bleus.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama le patient.

-De rien, sourit gentiment Alfred. C'est normal. Bon, je vais te laisser… j'ai encore des visites à faire !

Il le salua de la main et sortit de la chambre.

Resté seul, Ivan s'allongea sur son lit et croisa ses mains derrière la tête.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Alfred lui faisait un peu peur, mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur que cela pouvait lui apporter.

oOoOoOo

Alfred se frotta les cheveux devant sa partie de poker en ligne. Il reprit une bouchée de son hamburger et se concentra. Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne cette partie-là…

L'Américain sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, et il décrocha en râlant un peu.

Son air maussade se transforma en sourire lumineux lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Ooooooh Mattie ! Comment tu vaaaaaaas ? s'exclama-t-il. T'es bien arrivé ?

Son jumeau était déjà reparti au Canada mais en promettant qu'il reviendrait pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

- _Je vais bien, merci. Je suis bien arrivé ! Et toi, comment ça va ?_ lui répondit la voix de son frère.

- _I'm fine_! Comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles si vite ? Même si ça m'fait plaisir, hein !

Alfred s'était écarté avec sa chaise à roulettes et avait posé ses pieds sur son bureau, tout en conservant son grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Eh bien… je n'arrive pas à joindre Papa ou Daddy alors j'aimerais que tu leur demandes si Gilbert pouvait venir passer le réveillon chez nous cette année ?_

La gêne était perceptible dans la voix du blond aux yeux violets et le sourire d'Alfred s'agrandit encore plus. Cependant, son jumeau lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser des questions embarrassantes.

- _Et non on est pas ensemble ! C'est juste que son petit frère les passera avec son copain et leur meilleur ami et que du coup ça m'embête qu'il se retrouve tout seul !_

 _-_ T'es pas marrant Mattiiiiiiiiiie ! Je _sais_ qu'il te plaît ! bouda Alfred.

- _C-c'est pas la question !_

-D'accord, d'accord… j'en parlerai à Papa et Daddy ! soupira-t-il.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Mattie esquiva le sujet de discussion qui le gênait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent tous deux raccrocher.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Alfred s'apprêtait à tirer de nouvelles cartes lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte.

-Entrez… soupira le médecin.

C'était l'heure de sa pause bon sang ! Pourquoi le dérangeait-on ?

Il pâlit lorsqu'il vit qui était son visiteur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et il se recroquevilla dans son siège.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë à son goût.

-T'avertir, gronda l'homme.

-D-de quoi ? Je vais payer, je vous l'ai promis !

-Justement… tu me dois beaucoup, et tu es en retard pour le paiement ! Je te préviens Alfred Jones, si tu ne me paies pas avant la fin de l'année, tu vas le regretter !

Sur ce, l'homme s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Tout tremblant, le médecin enfouit son visage contre ses bras.

Décidément, cette journée était un peu trop pleine en émotions…

Il jeta un œil sur sa partie en ligne et l'annula. Actuellement, jouer au poker était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire…

Tout pâle et tremblant, il se leva.

Courir un peu dans le parc l'aiderait à trouver une solution à ce problème qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs mois.

oOoOoOo

L'écharpe était belle. Toute douce, et les mailles régulières. Alfred la contempla avec un sourire. Elle était dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas été très compliquée à récupérer… l'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, juste désabusé, comme la majorité du personnel. Les gens ne venaient jamais récupérer les objets confisqués à l'entrée, aussi il ne s'attendait pas à voir le plus jeune des médecins venir récupérer cette écharpe appartenant à l'un des patients.

Le directeur avait apprécié ce petit jeune. Il revoyait le jeune médecin qu'il avait été il y avait longtemps, plein d'énergie et d'espoir. Une chance que leur hôpital compte ce médecin parmi ses rangs, c'était bien rare de trouver des docteurs vraiment investis dans leur travail en hôpital psychiatrique…

Alfred avait donc l'écharpe d'Ivan en main et il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dedans pour voir si elle avait gardé son odeur. Ce n'était pas le cas… il s'en serait douté…

L'Américain se leva en soupirant. Sa tête était pleine de son gros problème… il valait mieux aller voir Ivan pour lui donner cette écharpe. Il était tard, il n'avait plus de travail à accomplir, il pourrait rester discuter avec lui, dans sa chambre.

Cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son patient… Alfred ne parvenait pas à se traiter d'idiot, cependant. Ivan lui donnait envie d'aimer. Et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le sauver, de le faire sortir d'ici. De l'aider ensuite à se réinsérer dans la vie normale, de continuer à le voir, d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de partager des moments avec lui…

Enfin… encore fallait-il qu'il se débarrasse de ses problèmes actuels. Avec sa vie potentiellement en danger, il ne risquait pas d'aider qui que ce soit si un jour on retrouvait son corps dans un vieux caniveau…

-Allez Alfred, arrête de penser à ça ! s'engueula-t-il lui même. Ferme-la et va voir Ivan ! Les autres, tu les emmerdes !

L'écharpe dans les mains, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ivan.

Il ne perdait pas espoir, après tout, peut-être qu'il aurait le courage d'avouer ses bêtises avant la fin de l'année...

* * *

*Bruit de film d'action* Alors, vous l'aimez, ce plot twist digne d'un film de gangster cliché au possible ? :')

Le pire c'est que je l'assume, même si j'en ai un peu honte.

C'est également avec une fierté toute particulière que je poste ce chapitre, car c'est la première fois que je poste une fic qui va au-delà de huit chapitres, en dix ans à écrire des fanfics. Oui c'est un ratio plutôt ridicule, mais quand même ! ;w; (En plus j'écrivais que des trucs nuls sur ... oui je sais tout le monde s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche.)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de me jeter des briques devant cet élément scénaristique cliché ou de me dire par exemple si vous aussi vous partagez mon amour pour l'écharpe d'Ivan.

À la prochaine, merci à tous pour votre fidélité, les lecteurs, les guests, ceux qui lisent et qui ne commentent pas… je vous aime tous ! *vous lance des pâtisseries*


	11. Se souvenir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Hi ! Je reviens en avance pour poster le chapitre dix de cette fic ! Considérez cela comme une excuse de ma part, pour tous mes précédents retards !

Bon, je sais pas si c'est vraiment un cadeau parce que ce chapitre-là est pas drôle. Pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Oh, et en plus y a aucun dialogue !

Mais il est important et la fin devrait rattraper tout ça… j'espère !

Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas !

 **Warning :** Maltraitance, souffrance psychologique, pensées suicidaires, dépression… la fête de la joie quoi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Se souvenir**

Quand nous sommes rentrés de l'école, ma sœur avait peur. Comme souvent, mais ce jour-là était spécial, elle avait reçu sa note pour un contrôle, et c'était une très mauvaise note. Maman avait beau être morte depuis trois ans déjà, Natalya n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil… comme nous tous. Mais ses résultats en pâtissaient. Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, c'était une petite fille seule et morte de tristesse.

Notre mère lui aurait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle se rattraperait la prochaine fois. C'est ce qu'elle disait toujours à Katyusha quand elle était encore en vie.

Mais notre père… c'était différent…

Il avait toujours été sévère, avant. Grand, fort… froid. J'avais déjà eu des claques. Douloureuses parce qu'il a de grandes mains et que j'étais tout petit, mais c'était plus ou moins mérité… quand j'avais fait des bêtises. Ce n'est pas le genre de claques dont on sort traumatisé à vie.

Mais il a changé après la mort de Maman. Avant il était déjà porté sur la bouteille, et ça a empiré après. Les bouteilles de vodka traînaient toujours par terre et Papa hurlait à Katia de les ramasser. La tête des voisins de palier quand elle descendait les sacs poubelle en bas et qu'ils entendaient le bruit des bouteilles s'entrechoquer…

D'ailleurs, ma première cuite, c'était lui. J'avais quinze ans je crois. Il m'a fait boire la bouteille en me disant que si je ne le faisais pas je ne serais jamais un homme… le pire c'est que j'y ai pris goût… et j'ai continué de boire après ça…

Enfin… toujours est-il que ce jour-là, Natalya avait peur.

Elle alla directement voir notre père. Histoire que ce soit fait, que ça passe vite. Je l'accompagnai, parce que je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. Et jamais je ne le lui aurais dit, mais j'avais encore plus peur qu'elle.

Elle lui a tendu son contrôle en bredouillant d'une petite voix tremblante qu'il fallait qu'il le signe.

Il a regardé et est resté silencieux.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Il s'est ensuite mis à crier des choses comme quoi elle était une incapable, inutile, qu'elle ne servirait jamais à rien si elle continuait comme ça. Il a dit beaucoup d'autres choses horribles dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment, mais qui ont fait pleurer Natalya. Ses larmes l'ont encore plus mis en colère.

Il lui a dit qu'il allait l'endurcir et a levé la main… et puis j'ai fait comme j'avais toujours fait depuis la mort de Maman. Je l'ai poussée et j'ai pris la claque à sa place. Puis tous les autres coups qui ont suivi.

Notre père ne frappait même pas pour punir, juste par haine et par colère. Il frappait pour frapper, et depuis qu'il avait commencé, je m'étais toujours interposé entre mes sœurs et lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà porté la main sur elles comme il le faisait sur moi, parce que j'étais toujours là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles ressentent ça, cette douleur, cette peur. J'avais mal, très mal, des fois je saignais et j'étais couvert de bleus, des fois il utilisait d'autres choses que sa main pour me frapper, comme ses pieds ou une ceinture.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave, puisque Katyusha et Natalya n'avaient rien. Ce n'était pas si grave. C'était ce que je me répétais en boucle, le soir, dans ma chambre, quand je faisais tout pour ne pas pleurer. Les larmes de mes sœurs l'énervaient, mais les miennes étaient pires. La seule fois où j'avais pleuré devant lui passé le CP, il m'avait agoni d'insultes en me disant que je ne serais jamais un homme « à chouiner comme ça ».

J'ai refoulé pendant des années et des années. Je ne pleurais jamais, je me renfermais chaque jour un peu plus sur moi-même. Je n'étais pas la victime de l'école, mais je n'avais pas d'amis pour autant. Les autres me trouvaient bizarre, à être silencieux et à toujours lire.

Je lisais beaucoup parce que ma mère le faisait. J'essayais à tout prix de faire vivre un peu d'elle en moi, parce que ma plus grande peur a toujours été de devenir comme _lui_.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle s'était mis avec lui. Est-ce qu'il avait été violent avant elle ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait apaisé ? Peut-être. Je n'ai pas tant que ça de souvenirs d'elle, mais c'était la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce du monde. Katyusha lui ressemble beaucoup, dans son attitude.

Toujours était-il qu'à part mes sœurs, je n'avais personne. Un ou deux amis, mais on était pas très proches. C'était plus des gens dont je savais que je pouvais me mettre en groupe avec eux pour les exercices ou les exposés. On parlait sans réellement se connaître.

Et ça a duré longtemps comme ça. Jusqu'au lycée, où je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois.

D'un homme. Je crois que ça a été la pire réalisation de ma vie pour moi. Mon père était homophobe et malgré le fait que je grandissais beaucoup et assez vite, j'avais toujours peur de lui. Je ne l'avais pas encore dépassé, je n'étais pas assez musclé, il pouvait toujours me faire du mal et il ne s'en privait pas.

Comment aurait-il réagi en sachant que son fils, son seul fils, était homosexuel ? Il m'aurait mis dehors dans le meilleur des cas, et dans le pire… je ne préférais pas y penser.

J'ai encore plus refoulé, et donc j'ai encore plus souffert.

J'étais tout le temps tenté de me faire du mal, physiquement, pour compenser la douleur que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Mais la douleur physique, je l'avais trop connue. Je ne voulais pas me l'infliger moi-même, j'ai essayé de trouver d'autres moyens, alors je me suis mis au sport. Aux sports de combat. Et ça a été une révélation. Je me donnais tellement à fond là-dedans que je libérais toute ma tension, je me vidais l'esprit, je m'épuisais. Et ça me faisait un bien fou ! C'était surtout la boxe, je m'abandonnais totalement quand j'en faisais. C'était addictif tellement ça me faisait du bien de me donner corps et âme dans quelque chose qui me soulageait à ce point.

J'ai aussi fait de la musculation, plus régulièrement par la suite, pour me garder en forme par un moyen moins violent, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi libérateur.

Faire du sport comme ça m'a un peu redonné confiance et m'a fait prendre conscience que mon corps m'appartenait tout entier, que j'avais le droit d'en faire ce que je voulais, et que j'avais le droit de ne pas vouloir certaines choses. J'ai eu ma première relation amoureuse à cette époque, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais je suis tombé sur un garçon gentil et compréhensif. Il a fini par déménagé et je ne l'ai jamais revu, mais j'ai été heureux de tomber sur lui pour ma première relation et ma première fois, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aurais supporté sinon. J'avais des pensées suicidaires à l'époque, assez fortes, et j'aurais pu sombrer au moindre gros choc.

Et finalement, je suis assez fier d'être en vie, là, maintenant. J'ai survécu pendant une trentaine d'années même si je suis enfermé. Beaucoup de gens perdent la bataille, ils ne sont pas lâches ou faibles… mais on ne se rend pas compte que ceux qui résistent continue de se battre contre eux-même au quotidien, pour chaque petit fait ou geste.

Pourtant on a souvent, très souvent l'espoir de s'en sortir, et j'y crois à cet espoir. La vie est pas faite pour être noire du début jusqu'à la fin. Chaque souffrance est importante, petite ou grande. Tout le monde connaît des souffrances, certains plus que d'autres et personne n'est égal à la douleur. Et tout le monde mérite d'être aidé, tout le monde a le droit d'en parler si besoin, c'est… je sais pas, ça devrait même être obligatoire. Parce que je sais que je refusais d'en parler, par fierté, parce que je ne voulais inquiéter personne, mais finalement, si j'en avais parlé, peut-être que ça n'aurait pas dégénéré à ce point… je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait, je le regrette tellement… les gens appellent ça de l'égoïsme, mais vivre pour les autres ça sert à quoi ? Moi ça m'a juste servi à devenir un monstre. Si un jour je sors, je vivrai pour moi et moi seul, je ferai ce que j'ai envie, je ne laisserai plus ma conscience faire ce qu'elle veut de moi. Je parlerais de ce qui ne va pas si on veut bien m'écouter et surtout, je ferai tout pour être heureux. J'ai le droit d'être heureux, non ?

Enfin bref…

Après le lycée, je suis entré à l'université. Une école de management. Ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça et j'arrivais encore moins à me tourner vers les autres. C'est l'époque où ça a commencé.

Avant, c'était la dépression. Puis ça a commencé à évoluer, à changer, à se modifier… j'ai commencé à entendre d'autres voix. Pas comme celle qu'on s'invente tous, souvent, de vraies voix, qui me faisaient peur. Mais ces voix ne sont vite devenues qu'une seule. J'avais souvent des dépersonnalisations, j'oubliais des pans entiers de mes souvenirs et j'ai eu des périodes de plusieurs heures, voire quelques jours, où j'oubliais tout. Même qui j'étais.

Et c'est vraiment la chose la plus horrible que j'ai pu expérimenter, pire que ma pire crise d'angoisse… ne pas se souvenir de qui on est… savoir qu'on a un passé mais qu'il est comme derrière un mur infranchissable… ne pas pouvoir mettre de nom sur son propre visage ou sur les gens qui semblent nous connaître depuis l'enfance… c'est vraiment l'expérience la plus horrible et la plus effrayante que j'ai pu vivre.

Je me donnais à fond dans mon travail, j'ai décroché mon premier diplôme, puis mon Master, parce que je ne faisais que ça, que ça, que ça… alors que ma maladie commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur.

Puis… chômage, et petits boulots qui ne valaient rien, mais qui étaient toujours ça de pris. J'étais toujours chez mon père avec mes sœurs, du coup je ne profitais quasiment pas de ce que je gagnais parce qu'il gérait tout, mais au moins, j'étais plus grand que lui, j'étais musclé, il n'osait plus s'en prendre à moi. Je continuais de lui cacher mon homosexualité, évidemment… et moi, j'avais toujours peur de lui.

Je ne pouvais plus aller à la salle de sport, j'avais un sac de frappe mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et surtout, surtout… ma maladie s'était complètement développée. Il y avait cet autre moi qui surgissait et dont je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il le faisait. Il me rendait violent. Comme mon père.

Mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à mes sœurs.

Sauf que je n'étais pas le seul. Natalya aussi. C'était d'elle dont j'étais la plus proche, parce que Katia était ouverte, sociable, joyeuse. Talia, elle, est comme moi. Silencieuse, renfermée. Elle n'a jamais réussi à se faire de vrais amis, alors on était souvent, très souvent ensemble.

Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vue venir, sa schizophrénie… et son comportement obsessionnel compulsif.

Je ne saurais pas décrire exactement ça… elle le ferait mieux que moi. En tout cas, elle avait des hallucinations, visuelles, auditives, bien pires que celles que j'avais. Si on ne compte pas mon autre moi, on va dire.

Elle a développé une sorte d'amour inconditionnel, malsain, dangereux envers moi. Elle voulait qu'on se marie, elle voulait que je lui appartienne à elle et rien qu'à elle, à tel point qu'elle est devenue dangereuse pour moi.

C'est à peu près au moment où elle a commencé à voir un psy tellement elle était effrayante dans son comportement que _c_ 'est arrivé.

Je poussais ma moto empruntée à un collègue dans la rue, elle était en panne d'essence, et l'homme avec qui j'étais à l'époque me raccompagnait car il habitait à côté. Nous étions dans un quartier mal famé, et je suis tombé sur un groupe de « caïds ». Ils ne se sont pas laissés impressionnés par ma stature alors qu'habituellement, j'étais tranquille grâce à elle. Mon compagnon est rentré chez lui après m'avoir embrassé et… les insultes sont partis. Ils ont été très violents de ce côté-là, je ne m'y suis pas attendu, et ils ont fait tomber la moto par terre, et l'ont gravement abîmée.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé au juste. Je crois que j'ai juste… explosé. Toute ma haine, ma rage, ma frustration, ma douleur, ma souffrance, ma maladie, ma dépression, tout ça, ça a explosé, d'un coup en moi. Je refoulais depuis tellement d'années que ça a littéralement mis le feu aux poudres.

Je ne les ai pas tués… mais ils ont fini à l'hôpital et ils ont mis du temps à en ressortir. Moi j'ai mis un moment à me rappeler de ce que j'avais fait alors que mon démon intérieur avait pris le dessus. Ça s'est fini en procès, on m'a fait voir un psy pour déterminer si ça avait une cause psychologique. J'avais déjà été diagnostiqué mais là ils ont compris la sévérité de ma maladie.

Je n'ai pas eu de sanction à cause de ma maladie, pas de sanction pénale je veux dire… à part l'hôpital psychiatrique. Très certainement à vie puisque je suis dangereux.

Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant.

Devant toi, à te raconter ma vie…

* * *

Alfred regarda Ivan. Il s'était figé durant son récit, pendant la consultation. Les joues d'Ivan étaient baignées de larmes mais le médecin n'était même pas sûr que le Russe s'en soit aperçu.

Son histoire, résumée, avait remué quelque chose en lui… il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi. Pleurer sur l'injustice de tout ça. Il savait que les patients atteints de TDI avaient très souvent été maltraités durant leur enfance mais là… il imaginait tout ce qu'Ivan avait dit à demi-mot ou bien avait tu. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur du grand slave comme si c'était la sienne.

Et il crevait de savoir que des vies innocentes étaient détruites par des événements, des mauvaises enfances, des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des mauvaises personnes rencontrées au mauvais moment… il crevait de cette injustice.

Et la douleur d'Ivan le tuait encore plus parce qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, impulsivement, instinctivement même, il se pencha par-dessus son bureau sans réfléchir une seule seconde, comme si son corps agissait tout seul.

Il vit les yeux violets s'écarquiller avant de fermer les siens et de laisser agir son être entier.

Leur premier baiser avait un goût de sel, mais il était si doux qu'ils eurent l'impression de perdre la tête…


	12. The night before Christmas

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir disparu de la circulation comme une voleuse tout ce temps, mais je compte bien reprendre du service sur ce fandom ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée en tout cas ! o/

Me voici donc avec un chapitre tout frais. Je l'avais laissé en plan pendant un mois alors que je n'avais écrit qu'une page, et je l'ai repris il n'y a pas longtemps. Il paraît que mon style a un peu changé entre temps, si c'est le cas et que vous constatez un changement dans ma façon d'écrire eh bien… eh bien blâmez Harry Potter. :p J'ai testé de nouvelles choses avec ce fandom, donc ça pourrait bien en être la cause.

Autre petite remarque : ce chapitre fait, en taille, le DOUBLE des précédents. Je suis assez impressionnée étant donné que d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à dépasser les trois mille mots, et que je les atteint avec difficulté. C'est possible que je continue comme ça. J'ai écrit, encore une fois sur le fandom d'Harry Potter, un One-shot de vingt-sept pages, je suppose que ça aide pas mal, et que ça débloque des choses. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas !

J'arrête de blablater, maintenant. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

 **Réponses aux guests** (créez-vous un compte, nom de Zeus, que je puisse vous remercier avec des pavés en bonne et due forme :p) :

MirryD : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le PruCan te plaise, c'est un pairing que j'aime énormément ! :D J'espère que la suite (ce chapitre) te plaira !

Zbz : Pas grave voyons (j'ai plus de retard que ça moi *honte*) ! J'espère que la Suisse était bien malgré tout ça, ils ont de beaux paysages après tout ! :3

Oui, en effet… c'est un thème intéressant à aborder, même si ça fait un peu cliché de film de gangster je trouve. :p

Ooooh tout ça ? Pour un bisou ? Je suis honorée ! Que dire si je faisais un lemon, alors… :p Mais bon, je n'en fais pas. xD

Le PruCan c'est la cuteness incarnée, on est d'accord.

Oooooh des kiwis ? J'ai une amie proche qui apprécierait. xD

Xiiorca : Ooooh, tout ça me va droit au cœur ! Je suis hyper touchée par ce que tu me dis là… et je suis honorée que tu l'aies partagée ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : The night before Christmas**

Ivan regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, confortablement assit sur son fauteuil près d'elle. Le chauffage électrique contre sa cuisse, il venait d'abandonner la page de son roman pour regarder au dehors. Sa chambre avait (heureusement) vue sur le parc de l'hôpital, et la neige commençait doucement à recouvrir le paysage.

Ivan ne détestait pas l'hiver… ceux de Russie étaient rudes. Il préférait l'été, néanmoins. La chaleur, le soleil éclatant, le bleu du ciel… à vrai dire, tout ce que représentait Alfred et ses sourires-soleil.

Cependant, il aimait tout de même la neige. Il la trouvait si belle… douce, sans défaut, silencieuse. Si pure aussi… et lorsqu'elle recouvrait tout, elle cachait les imperfections de la Terre et la rendait plus belle, plus majestueuse…

La neige lui rappelait justement sa mère, si douce et belle. Ivan ne l'avait pas connue longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Il posa sa tête sur la vitre glacée, ses mèches d'argent se mêlant bien avec la buée et le spectacle hivernal.

Noël approchait à grands pas… peut-être auraient-ils droit à un Noël blanc cette année ? Ivan avait toujours eu ce désir depuis qu'il était en France. C'était inexplicable, cette envie de gosse, mais elle avait toujours été présente.

Les Noël de l'hôpital étaient, pour ainsi dire, quasiment inexistants. Faute de budget nécessaire, il n'y avait ni décorations, ni sapin, ni repas particulier. Certes la famille pouvait rendre visite ou apporter des cadeaux… mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Ce n'était pas comme si Ivan avait souvenir de Noël très joyeux et fastueux, mais tout de même. Rien qu'à l'école, au collège et au lycée il y avait des décorations, et des repas meilleurs que les autres jours de l'année.

Et, hélas, pas de permission pour lui ce jour-ci. Il devrait rester dans son hôpital.

Alfred allait le fêter en famille, bien évidemment, ainsi qu'avec le collègue de son jumeau. Il l'avait invité d'ailleurs, mais cet espoir s'était envolé avec le refus de permission.

Ah, Alfred…

Ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis un mois. Depuis leur premier baiser, à vrai dire.

« Plus ou moins », oui, parce que s'ils s'affichaient en tant que couple, Ivan serait sans aucun doute transféré ailleurs. Ils se contentaient donc d'instants volés, pendant les consultations, ou d'autres moments où ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être découverts.

Ivan appréciait ces instants plus que tout. C'était comme quitter, un court laps de temps, le monde gris et froid dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'évoluer.

Ces moments étaient… du pur bonheur. Comme il n'en avait plus éprouvé depuis très très longtemps. Alfred était son tout. Son univers tournait tout entier autour de lui. Il n'avait personne d'autre. Katyusha et Natalya n'avaient fait que de rares passages, faute de moyens. Le médecin était presque toujours là, lui, et sa présence emplissait l'esprit d'Ivan tout entier.

Il était sa raison de se lever le matin, de vivre, d'espérer. Il était son oxygène. Il le guérissait.

Le Russe reporta son attention sur la page de son livre et la lissa. _Un chant de Noël_ de Charles Dickens. Il aimait beaucoup l'histoire du vieil homme avare qui finit par se racheter en contemplant trois Noël de sa vie, passée, présente, et future.

Lui aussi aurait aimé se racheter, pour la faute qui l'avait conduit dans cet endroit si blanc, si étroit.

Il enchaîna les livres toute la journée. C'est ainsi qu'Alfred le trouva : assit, plongé dans un livre.

L'Américain eut un sourire en coin. Lui-même n'était pas un fan de lecture. Cependant, la vision d'Ivan, ses cheveux d'argent lui tombant légèrement sur le visage et ses yeux parcourant les lignes dans un mouvement régulier, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il se racla la gorge, et Ivan redressa la tête. Son regard s'adoucit considérablement lorsque son regard se posa sur le médecin, et ils se sourirent, de ces sourires qui veulent tout dire.

D'un pas énergique, Alfred vint se placer devant Ivan, lequel était toujours assis. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte, il posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise, se pencha, et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser simple, doux, qui pourtant transportait Ivan de joie et l'enveloppait de bien-être à chaque fois. Ils rompirent le contact et Alfred s'assit sur le bord du lit, près du fauteuil.

-J'apprécie ta façon de me dire bonjour… sourit Ivan.

Alfred rigola légèrement, ses yeux bleus illuminés par cette action.

-Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose… finit-il par dire.

Ivan se fit plus attentif, refermant le livre d'un geste précis après y avoir glissé un marque-page.

-Oui ?

-Je t'ai obtenu une permission pour Noël. Mais mes parents n'ont, du coup, pas assez prévu pour toi… du coup je me disais… mon appartement va être libre le 23, est-ce que… ça te dirait de passer le réveillon… avec moi ?

Le blond était tout hésitant, visiblement incertain quant à la réponse d'Ivan. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et demeura muet jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Alfred attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Oui ! Oui, évidemment que ça me ferait plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, éclairant tout son visage, ce qui n'était pas si courant que ça. Alfred ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, soulagé et heureux.

-Enfin… tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? reprit Ivan, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je ne voudrais pas… perdre le contrôle chez toi…

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel, comme si son compagnon venait de dire une énormité, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

-Je viendrai te chercher à la fin de mon service ! Vers vingt-et-une heure, je pense. Tu aimes quoi ? Je suis nul en cuisine mais mon père peut nous faire n'importe quoi si je lui demande !

Le slave sourit de nouveau devant l'excitation manifeste du médecin. Il se sentait impatient, et à la fois un peu angoissé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait de problème au niveau de son autre personnalité, mais savait-on jamais…

Alfred claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

-Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées, _sunshine_! le taquina-t-il gentiment.

Ivan sentit ses joues le chauffer légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce surnom affectif, qui le faisait se sentir tout étrange à chaque fois. Il rougissait invariablement, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Alfred. Ce dernier n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir l'imperturbable « ours » russe rougir. Il trouvait cela adorable, pourtant…

-Ah, pardon… je mange de tout. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que Katyusha fait à manger pour Noël, mais on a jamais fait de vrai festin, tu sais…

Alfred acquiesça, un peu embarrassé. Maintenant qu'Ivan et lui partageaient les mêmes sentiments et le savaient tous deux, le Russe s'était beaucoup plus ouvert à lui. Il avait appris à apprécier les sœurs de son compagnon à travers ses paroles, et il aurait vraiment aimé leur donner tout l'argent qu'il avait pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir loin de leur père et vivre la vie qu'elles méritaient. Quant à Ivan, dès que ce serait possible, il viendrait vivre avec lui. Il n'avait absolument aucun doute à ce sujet. Leur relation, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres couples, leur faisait traverser le pire. Quand Ivan serait libre, il faudrait bien qu'ils vivent le meilleur !

Il resta avec son Russe jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Là, au lieu de le laisser se remplir à moitié l'estomac avec de la nourriture infecte, il l'entraîna dans son bureau où, comme souvent, un bon repas préparé par Francis les attendait.

Comme chaque fois, le regard violet d'Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'illuminer de gratitude. Il n'avait que peu vu le père d'Alfred, mais ce dernier était si gentil, si prévenant… il était le genre de personne à toujours donner sans s'occuper de recevoir. Une gentillesse si désintéressée, tout comme celle d'Alfred, le touchait tout particulièrement.

Arthur, l'autre père de son petit-ami, était lui aussi gentil, à sa façon. Il était un peu plus bourru et réservé, mais le slave avait vu dans ses yeux que sa petite famille et leur bonheur comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui.

Intérieurement, Ivan avait envie de faire partie de cette famille. Une famille parfaite, heureuse, avec tant d'entente… c'était son rêve depuis toujours. Il n'espérait pas, évidemment, qu'Alfred et lui restent ensemble toute la vie.

Il ne s'était pas trop posé la question, mais il savait d'instinct qu'Alfred était celui qu'il lui fallait. Comme son oxygène. Comme son soleil. Aussi, il ne voulait pas trop penser à l'avenir et à ce que pensait Alfred de cela. Il ne préférait pas : il était heureux malgré son trouble psychiatrique, malgré sa dépression, il était en bonne voie de guérir des deux, alors… il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il préférait se perdre dans les yeux océan du médecin.

Quelques jours passèrent, la routine toujours aussi parfaitement huilée que d'habitude.

C'était la veille de Noël, mais à part des visites plus abondantes, aucun signe ne laissait entendre que qui que ce soit dans l'hôpital était au courant.

Pour bien des patients, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jour ordinaire. Peut-être que le cuisinier ferait un effort sur les plats et leur qualité mais, rien de plus.

Ivan, lui, tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage.

C'était la première fois depuis très très longtemps qu'il allait avoir un vrai réveillon. Depuis la mort de sa mère, aucun de ceux qu'il avait vécu ne valaient le coup. Même les cadeaux qu'ils s'offraient chez lui avaient un goût de tristesse et de désillusion.

Il eut une pensée pour Natalya et Katyusha. Triste, la pensée. S'il avait pu, il les aurait embarquées avec lui. Loin de leur père. Et pour toujours, si possible.

Alors qu'Ivan n'attendait pas Alfred avant vingt-et-une heure, comme prévu, l'Américain débarqua dans sa chambre à dix-huit heures pétantes, tout sourire.

-J'ai fini mon service plus tôt que prévu ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es prêt ? On va pouvoir faire des courses de Noël, dans un marché !

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat d'excitation enfantine non dissimulée, derrière les verres de ses lunettes, et Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il passa la bandoulière de son sac qui contenait quelques affaires par-dessus son épaule et suivit Alfred.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie.

-J'ai eu moins de patients que prévu ! Beaucoup ont annulé pour passer du temps avec leur famille, répondit Alfred. Et mon supérieur a accepté que je sorte plutôt !

Il sautilla légèrement pour marquer sa joie, et Ivan eut un léger rire, ce qui ravit absolument le blond. Le rire d'Ivan était aussi rare que magnifique, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. C'était un son doux, léger, cristallin, sincère, qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Emporté par sa joie, dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de l'hôpital, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Ivan.

Ce dernier se tendit un peu et le regarda, incertain.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est un quartier tolérant ici, le rassura le blond. Au pire on recevra quelques regards outrés, mais rien de plus.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il caressa doucement sa main. Ivan sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, et son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Ils n'avaient pu être démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre, durant ce premier mois. Aussi, la douceur physique dont Alfred faisait preuve était presque nouvelle, et elle le retournait tout entier. Il avait envie de s'y abandonner et rien d'autre.

Ivan se cacha un peu dans sa grande écharpe violette pâle.

La retrouver avait été un soulagement immense. Ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus peu à peu, la concernant, et il était fâché contre lui-même de l'avoir oubliée comme ça. Dorénavant, il ne la quittait plus.

-Tu as déjà fait un marché de Noël ? demanda Alfred en arrivant sur place.

Les étals ressemblaient à des façades de chalet. Ils étaient décorés de guirlandes lumineuses, de boules de Noël, et il y avait de nombreuses figurines de rennes ou d'ours polaires de taille moyenne à côté. La rue était illuminée par les lampadaires puisque la nuit était tombée tôt, mais quelques marchands avaient disposé des bougies dans des lanternes, pour garder un certain esprit de Noël.

Ce qui frappa tout d'abord les deux hommes fut les odeurs de nourriture. Mais ce n'était pas une odeur de friture comme celle que l'on retrouve dans les fêtes foraines, non. L'air sentait le chocolat, le sucre d'orge, le pain d'épices, le miel. Ces saveurs se mêlaient à celles des sapins et de la cire de bougie.

La main d'Ivan serra un peu plus celle d'Alfred, qui sourit en sentant cela.

-Non, je n'en ai jamais fait, répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Tu vas adorer, lui assura Alfred. On va acheter plein de choses !

Ils passèrent par tous les étals, et restèrent devant chacun pendant de longues minutes, admirant la marchandise artisanale. Outre les chocolats, les gâteaux, la confiture de Noël, le thé ou autre délices pour les papilles, il y avait des cartes de Noël, des écharpes, gants ou bonnets tricotés avec beaucoup de soin, des petits jouets en bois qu'Ivan adora, des marrons chauds qui leur réchauffèrent l'estomac, des décorations faites mains…

Quelques personnes se baladaient dans le marché, déguisées en père Noël pour amuser les enfants.

-Avec ta taille et la couleur de tes cheveux, plaisanta Alfred, je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire ça !

Ivan le regarda avec une lueur amusée et le prit au mot. L'Américain éclata de rire quand Ivan revêtît une fausse barbe et un bonnet trouvés sur un stand de déguisements.

-Il te manque le costume !

-Je ne vais pas me déshabiller en plein hiver…

Alfred pensa que si, au contraire, il pouvait, et qu'il aurait même apprécié qu'il le fasse, mais il préféra garder ses pensées pour lui.

Les enfants vinrent tout de même en riant autour d'Ivan, et il leur donna quelques sucreries qu'ils avaient achetées précédemment.

Le blond le prit en photo avec un grand sourire, et il l'embrassa juste après, provoquant les remarques des enfants comme quoi Alfred ne ressemblait pas à la mère Noël et qu'il devrait se déguiser ainsi.

Ivan trouva l'idée très intéressante, mais Alfred refusa catégoriquement.

Intérieurement, cependant, il était heureux de voir que son petit-ami arrivait à se comporter plus naturellement hors de l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il était mal à l'aise, il le sentait, mais c'était bien moins prononcé que lors de ses premières permissions.

Il souriait plus, ses yeux d'améthystes s'illuminaient plus, il semblait plus heureux de façon générale. Le médecin sentait que lorsque son TDI aurait disparu, sa dépression suivrait d'elle-même.

Avec une toute nouvelle liberté, de l'attention, de l'amour, sa sœur dont l'état s'était amélioré et la perspective d'une nouvelle vie… tous les rêves d'Ivan semblaient enfin prendre vie et le guidaient sur le meilleur des chemins, le chemin de la guérison.

Lorsqu'Alfred glissa de nouveau sa main dans celle du slave, il savait que leurs cœurs à tous les deux étaient emplis de joie pure.

Portant des sacs pleins de trouvailles, ils finirent par se diriger, deux heures après leur arrivée, vers l'appartement d'Alfred. Ivan avait fini par donner le bonnet et la barbe à un enfant qui semblait les admirer.

Il vivait dans un coin de la ville simple et paisible. La façade de son immeuble semblait avoir été repeinte il y a peu, d'un blanc cassé classique. Ils entrèrent, le hall était propre. Le médecin habitant au neuvième et dernier étage, ils prirent l'ascenseur, vide à cette heure. Les gens devaient se préparer pour leur réveillon.

Alfred sortit ses clés dès que l'ascenseur se stabilisa.

-Tu as beaucoup de voisins de paliers ? questionna Ivan, se demandant s'ils risquaient d'être dérangés par des jeunes en pleine fête.

-Non ! Je suis seul à cet étage. L'ascenseur tombe en panne des fois, alors les gens ne sont pas très chauds pour s'installer là… mais ça fait faire du sport !

Il rit légèrement et Ivan lui sourit. Toujours main dans la main, chacun portant un sac, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ce dernier était plutôt spacieux. La peinture était clair, le sol en parquet. Tout était bien rangé, mais cela ne semblait pas naturel. En effet, le bureau d'Alfred était toujours en désordre, à l'hôpital. Ivan supposa qu'il avait tout rangé et nettoyé pour l'occasion.

Les meubles étaient modernes, et il y avait un escalier dans la pièce principale. Cette dernière faisait salon et cuisine : le four, les meubles de travail, la plaque à gaz et le reste des ustensiles étaient séparés du salon par un simple comptoir.

Tout était joliment décoré par des guirlandes, des pochoirs sur les fenêtres, de la fausse neige, un chalet miniature sur la cheminée… Sur le mur d'en face, une grande baie vitrée donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville. À côté, un grand sapin richement décoré et enluminés trônait dans le coin de la pièce, pas loin d'une télé grand écran.

Et près du sapin…

-K-Katia ? T-Talia ? bégaya Ivan, qui n'en revenait pas et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ses deux sœurs lui sourirent, de ce sourire dont elles avaient le secret. Un sourire qui, sans être immense, était doux, chaleureux, aimant et sincère. Le même sourire qu'avait leur mère.

-Surprise Vanya ! s'exclama l'aînée d'une voix joyeuse.

Les yeux du concerné s'embuèrent, et Natalya ne se pria pas pour venir tout contre lui, l'étreignant avec force. Katyusha la suivit rapidement, et leur frère finit par enfouir son visage dans les cheveux clairs de sa grande sœur pour camoufler ses larmes.

Lorsque leur câlin se termina, Alfred s'approcha d'Ivan, posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.

Puis, il sourit, et son sourire acheva de faire fondre le grand Russe.

-Joyeux Noël, Ivan !

La soirée fut parfaite, aux yeux d'Ivan. Le repas préparé par Francis était un mélange de plats russes et français, qui ravirent la fratrie, et tout était divinement délicieux. Il y avait de la _koutia_ , un entremet de graines, plat incontournable du Noël russe. Il y eut aussi du saumon, la traditionnelle dinde aux marrons, des _pierogi_ , des escargots que Natalya refusa catégoriquement de goûter. Katyusha apprécia, et Ivan en mangea courageusement avant de froncer les sourcils en signe de dégoût. Alfred éclata de rire.

-Mon père essaye de nous faire aimer ça, à Daddy et moi, mais il n'y a que Mattie qui aime !

-Ils ont vraiment une cuisine bizarre, ces français… commenta Natalya. D'un côté ils ont des choses délicieuses, et de l'autre…

-De l'autre, ils ont des tripes, des grenouilles et des escargots… finit Alfred. Mais je crois que la bûche nous intéresse bieeeeeeeeen plus !

Il eut un immense sourire en disant ça, et Ivan pouffa légèrement de rire, s'attirant les regards ravis de ses sœurs. Il savait très bien à quel point Alfred aimait manger.

Ce dernier se leva, tout joyeux, et alla chercher la bûche. Natalya regarda attentivement son frère et sourit doucement.

-Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire…

Ivan se sentit un peu gêné, mais touché devant le regard de ses deux sœurs. Il les aimait énormément et était plus qu'heureux qu'elles se trouvent là ce soir. Il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient enfin un réveillon qu'elles méritaient, plus que tout.

-Comment vous êtes venues, au fait ? demanda-t-il. Comment papa a réagi ?

Natalya fit un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement « Son opinion, je m'en tamponne complètement ». Katyusha apporta la réponse.

-Alfred avait prévu ça il y a quelques jours, alors ça a été simple de s'organiser. Son frère et un ami de son frère sont venus nous chercher en voiture. L'ami en question a raconté une histoire à dormir debout, mais il avait tellement d'assurance, et un accent russe, que ça a parfaitement convaincu papa.

-Gilbert imite l'accent russe à merveille ! lâcha Alfred, de retour avec la bûche. Mattie aurait pu le faire aussi, mais il est trop timide…

-Et je crois que notre père lui a fait peur… ajouta Natalya. Ce que je comprends.

Sa voix était posée, mais Ivan ressentit une pointe de colère. Il savait à quel point leur père effrayait la cadette de la fratrie. Il espérait qu'en son absence, Natalya avait réussi à éviter ses foudres.

-Il faudra que tu le rencontres, Ivan ! dit joyeusement Alfred. Gilbert, je veux dire. C'est le meilleur ami de Mattie, mais je _sais_ que l'un et l'autre veulent plus. Ça se _voit_!

Ivan rigola, et se proposa pour couper la bûche. Ils eurent tous les trois de belles et épaisses parts. La bûche était plutôt ressemblante avec sa crème au beurre chocolatée sur le dessus. Le bois avait été imité à l'aide d'une fourchette savamment utilisée, et la couleur de la pâte donnait l'illusion des cercles d'une bûche coupée.

Ils la savourèrent tous les trois, avant que le silence ne se brise de nouveau.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux… soupira Katyusha, de bonheur. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux pour toi, Vanya… et je suis tout aussi heureuse d'être là, avec vous trois…

Alfred rougit un peu devant le regard maternel qu'elle posa sur son frère, sa sœur, et lui. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de cela, Mattie étant son frère jumeau. Les grands frères et grandes sœurs, il ne connaissait pas, mais vu le regard de Katyusha, cela semblait bien.

-Et puis tu as l'air de vraiment aimer mon frère, dit Natalya. Je veux dire… c'est évident. Vu tout ce que tu fais pour lui… et je voulais te remercier pour ça… rien que d'avoir fait sortir Ivan de là pour le réveillon et nous avoir permis de le passer avec lui, c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël au monde…

-O-oh… euh… bredouilla-t-il. C'est normal, voyons…

Ivan lui prit la main sous la table et il lui fit un petit sourire en retour.

-Ivan compte beaucoup pour moi… j'aurais voulu faire plus encore, mais la permission a été accordée un peu trop tardivement…

Il caressa la main du slave, tout doucement, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, sous le regard attendri des deux sœurs.

-Et j'espère qu'on pourra vivre _vraiment_ comme un couple, le plus vite possible, termina-t-il.

-Dès que Vanya sortira de l'hôpital… acquiesça la plus jeune. Je suis certaine que c'est pour bientôt. Il a fait des progrès monstres en quelques mois ! Tu lui as rendu la vie, j'ai l'impression, Alfred…

-C'est un peu ça… souffla Ivan. Je ne vivais plus, avant de le rencontrer. J'ai l'impression… qu'avant, j'étais dans le noir complet, et qu'il a progressivement tout illuminé, autour de moi…

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux une poignée de secondes, touchés par les mots d'Ivan et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui était le fruit d'un labeur plus long que ce qu'il paraissait au premier abord.

Puis, l'aînée des Braginsky frappa dans ses mains.

-Bon ! Et si on passait aux cadeaux ? Il me semble que mon Vanya n'en a pas eu depuis un moment !

-D-des cadeaux ? bafouilla-t-il. M-mais, je…

-Tatata ! Pas de discussion ! l'interrompit sa jeune sœur. C'est Noël, _donc_ tu as des cadeaux !

-Même si on est en avance… plaisanta Alfred. Normalement, c'est le vingt-cinq.

-Pour nous, c'est encore plus tard ! Le Noël russe est en janvier ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux longs.

Ivan vit ses sœurs aller chercher un sac plein de cadeaux. Elles avaient toutes les trois un large sourire sincère, et il sentit une nouvelle fois ses yeux s'embuer. Il était, en cet instant, l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-J-je n'ai rien pour personne, moi… murmura-t-il lorsque sa cadette lui fourra un paquet dans les mains.

-On a ta guérison… sourit Katyusha.

-Et ton amour, lui chuchota Alfred à l'oreille.

-Et puis franchement, c'était un peu dur pour toi d'acheter des cadeaux ! acheva Natalya en donnant un paquet à son aînée, et un à Alfred.

Ivan déchira le papier, les mains tremblantes, et écarquilla les yeux.

-U-un ordinateur ?!

-C'est de moi ! sourit Natalya. Mon petit-ami a un père informaticien… il a récupéré cet ordinateur pour moi !

Ivan la prit dans ses bras pour une longue et chaleureuse étreinte.

-Merci petite sœur… merci !

Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, ce qui apparut pour la jeune femme comme un merveilleux cadeau.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'admirer le bel ordinateur noir tout neuf d'une bonne marque, Ivan passa à la suite.

Katyusha lui avait offert plusieurs livres de fantasy et de science-fiction, d'occasion mais en très bon état tout de même. Elle eut également le droit à un gros câlin et à un baiser sur la joue.

Alfred lui tendit ensuite deux paquets.

-De la part de mes parents ! sourit-il.

-T-tes parents ont…

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'Américain.

Le Russe déchira l'emballage du premier cadeau. Il s'agissait de l'intégrale de la série britannique _Doctor Who_.

-Daddy dit que cette série rend heureux ! s'exclama Alfred. C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale ! Et ça te fera une nouvelle occupation, surtout maintenant que tu as un ordinateur pour regarder des films et des séries !

Le cadeau de Francis était culinaire : un assortiment de pâtisseries fines, de thés noirs savoureux, de chocolats de toutes sortes qui embaumaient, et pour finir, un sachet de graines de tournesol. Ivan le prit, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment il a…

-Je l'avais dit à Alfred quand je suis venu te voir, répondit rapidement Natalya.

-Tu pourras les manger ou les planter… ou les deux, sourit Alfred en lui caressant le dos.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement. Ivan aimait les tournesols, énormément. Ils étaient ses fleurs préférées. Ils étaient si beau, avec leurs pétales jaunes… de plus, Ivan était comme eux : il cherchait désespérément le soleil, comme s'il s'agissait d'oxygène. Mais, définitivement, il trouvait que cette fleur solaire, vive, belle et resplendissante correspondait bien mieux à Alfred.

-Tiens, le cadeau de Mattie !

C'était un assortiment de housse de couette et de taies d'oreillers à l'effigie d'une de ses sagas littéraires préférées.

-Il se disait que ça ferait plus joyeux comme ça, dans ta chambre, avec un peu de couleur ! précisa Alfred, l'air d'approuver complètement l'idée de son jumeau.

-Remercie mille fois ta famille de ma part… souffla Ivan ému.

-Compte sur moi ! répondit-il avec un large sourire, avant de lui tendre le dernier paquet.

Fébrile, Ivan déchira le paquet, et il se mordit les lèvres, prêt à pleurer.

Alfred lui avait offert le double des clés de son appartement, ainsi que deux billets d'avion à utiliser quand on le souhaitait, en direction de la Californie. Il embrassa Ivan en essuyant doucement les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et le regarda avec un amour infini.

-Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois… mais j'ai confiance en nous deux. Je veux que quand tu seras sorti, tu viennes vivre avec moi. Et je veux te faire découvrir mon pays… toi qui rêves tant d'un pays chaud.

Ivan lui rendit son baiser, longtemps et doucement, avant de se blottir contre lui et de chuchoter à son oreille.

-Merci. Merci infiniment. Je t'aime…

Après que tout le monde eut déballé ses cadeaux, ils regardèrent un film de Noël que Natalya et Ivan trouvèrent cliché au possible. Les deux autres semblèrent apprécier, ce qui leur valut de gentilles taquineries.

Puis, fatigués, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher afin de profiter mieux du lendemain. Katyusha et Natalya, après avoir longuement enlacé leur frère, allèrent se coucher sur le canapé du salon, déplié en lit pour l'occasion. Alfred prit la main d'Ivan et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils se changèrent l'un après l'autre, et se couchèrent dans le grand lit deux places d'Alfred.

Ivan posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire.

-J-je… je suis… tellement… _heureux…_ souffla alors Ivan. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir l'être à ce point un jour…

-Crois-moi, c'est parti pour durer… sourit Alfred. Je veux te rendre heureux… _vraiment_ heureux… tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui !

Il passa ses bras autour d'Ivan et se positionna de façon à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan franchisse l'espace entre leurs visages et l'embrasse.

Ils s'endormirent vite, enveloppés par la nuit, sagement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre pour la rentrée vous aura plu ! Ceux qui trouveront la référence dans le titre du chapitre auront le droit à un cookie ! o/

A la prochaine !


	13. Le Soleil et la Lune

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** *entre timidement* Hum… bonsoir… Y'a quelqu'un ?

Cinq mois de retard… mon record que j'entretenais avec Just the way you are est largement battu.

Et pourtant, au mois de janvier, j'avais assuré que je revenais bientôt. J'avais dit que le plan de la fin était écrit.

Et c'est vrai. Le plan est écrit.

Seulement, je n'y parvenais pas. Je ne savais pas comment écrire. Les mots ne venaient pas. Alors j'ai mis en stand-by. J'ai écrit beaucoup de chapitres d'une fic toujours en cours, j'en ai fini une petite que je suis en train de publier, j'ai commencé pas mal d'OS, j'ai noté beaucoup d'idées à concrétiser plus tard…

Et de temps en temps j'ouvrais ma page, cette page, celle du chapitre douze. J'écrivais un paragraphe ou deux. Cent mots. Une moitié de page.

Petit à petit, le chapitre à pris forme.

Ces derniers temps j'ai réussi à écrire plus qu'avant dessus, même si c'était toujours qu'un peu, c'était plus régulier donc ça allait plus vite.

Je crois que je n'étais pas dans le bon état d'esprit. Je n'étais plus dans l'ambiance de la fic et je ne parvenais pas à m'y remettre. Et puis je manquais cruellement d'inspiration, parce que si le plan est écrit, je n'avais rien de très détaillé sur ce chapitre-ci.

Mais il est là, ce chapitre 12. Et maintenant que je suis dedans, plus de gros retards. Je sais que je l'ai trèèèèèèèès souvent dit, ça, et qu'au final je ne m'y suis pas tenue.

Mais ! J'avais besoin d'un déclic, pour cette fic. Je l'ai eu. Pour tout le reste, une fic que j'écris depuis un moment m'a beaucoup débloquée au niveau de l'écriture. Je suis capable d'écrire plus vite sans que ça soit plus court.

Donc maintenant que j'ai eu le déclic, l'histoire n'a plus qu'à continuer jusqu'à trouver son terme.

Je suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de moins en moins de monde sur le fandom (ou alors c'est juste moi qui ait cette impression ?), et que la plupart de mes lecteurs auront largement décroché, et je ne vous en veux pas, et je m'excuse vraiment vraiment vraiment.

Mais je vous abandonnerai plus maintenant.

Alors à tous ceux qui vont revenir, qui seront restés, et même ceux qui vont arriver en cours de route… merci. Je vous aime très très fort.

Et bonne lecture, surtout, bonne lecture.

PS : Je peux vous offrir des gâteaux pour me faire pardonner, peut-être ? *yeux de chaton battu* Non ? Vraiment ? Bon, tant pis. TwT

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Le Soleil et la Lune**

Alfred sourit à Ivan. Ils étaient -hélas- de retour dans l'hôpital psychiatrique une fois Noël passé, et le blond ne comptait pas abandonner son rôle de base. L'état de son patient et petit-ami s'était considérablement amélioré en huit mois. L'Américain se souvenait parfaitement dans quel état il avait trouvé Ivan, la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et ce n'était plus du tout le même, dorénavant. Le Russe était lucide, sa peau avait retrouvé des couleurs, il souriait, il semblait moins recroquevillé sur lui-même... et ses yeux avaient une lueur de vie que l'on ne retrouvait pas chez les autres patients.

Certes, même s'il guérissait, il garderait des séquelles toute sa vie, notamment à cause des médicaments trop lourds... mais il aurait une vie, justement. En tout cas, il le méritait.

-Je crois qu'on a fini, tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta chambre ! lança joyeusement l'Américain. Tu sais, je pense que ta guérison est proche... j'ai l'impression que ton autre personnalité s'accorde de mieux en mieux avec la tienne. Il y a encore du chemin à faire, mais... les faits sont là !

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le ventre d'Ivan à ces mots. « Guérison ». Le mot qu'il n'attendait plus depuis si longtemps… Il avait recommencé d'y croire lorsqu'Alfred et lui avaient entamé leur relation. Cela lui avait redonné l'espoir nécessaire pour oser y penser. Il se rappelait encore de leur premier baiser, ce baiser au goût salé, au goût de ses propres larmes…

Il se rappelait des jours qui avaient suivis. Ils lui avaient semblé plus faciles à vivre.

-M-merci… souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau sourire ourla les lèvres du médecin. Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le beau russe, et de se sentir heureux.

Ils s'aimaient et le cauchemar d'Ivan touchait à sa fin. De quelle façon pourrait-il se sentir plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

Bien sûr, quand tout serait définitivement fini, tout serait parfait. Mais ils se devaient de prendre leur mal en patience. Ils avaient attendu longtemps déjà, surtout Ivan, alors ils pouvaient bien patienter encore un peu.

La lutte atteignait son terme.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant que le Russe ne sorte du bureau. Autour de lui, rien n'avait changé.

Toujours les mêmes murs blancs, les mêmes regards vides, les mêmes médecins, les mêmes allées et venues. La même routine, les mêmes repas, les mêmes chambres.

Le même désespoir qui émanait des murs-mêmes du bâtiment. Même le parc bien entretenu n'avait pas changé, et sonnait faux à ses yeux, comme une fausse nature innocente.

Mais lui…

Lui avait changé.

Il ne se sentait plus appartenir à cet endroit.

Il avait vaincu sa résignation, il ne faisait presque plus de crises d'angoisse et elles étaient bien moins fortes qu'auparavant. Il ne se contentait plus d'attendre que le temps passe, il cherchait des occupations et des choses à faire, notamment grâce à ses nouveaux livres, son ordinateur et la connexion internet de l'hôpital.

Il n'était plus non plus sous l'effet des médicaments, et même s'il gardait ses réflexes de prendre un verre d'eau lorsque cela n'allait pas fort, il n'y avait plus de cachets, et plus l'envie d'en prendre.

Plus aussi forte qu'auparavant, en tout cas. Ce n'était plus une envie qu'il ne pouvait combattre.

Sa dépression s'apaisait et commençait à s'évaporer, peu à peu. Comme une lourde chape de brume ancrée en lui et dans chaque pore de sa peau, qui le quittait peu à peu.

Le TDI suivait la cadence. Il entendait moins sa voix, il le sentait moins remuer en lui et cet autre lui était plus calme.

Désormais, il n'avait plus peur de se regarder dans un miroir.

Ivan entra dans sa chambre. Sa lingerie de lit était plus colorée depuis le cadeau de Matthew, et Alfred avait insisté pour y accrocher de sympathiques posters.

Comme un symbole, il avait également ajouté, sur un pan de mur, un drapeau américain et un drapeau russe, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le jeune homme se sentait plus à l'aise en ce lieu, plus qu'auparavant en tout cas.

Doucement, il vint s'installer à son petit bureau et allumant son ordinateur.

Ce lien avec le monde extérieur avait été salvateur, lui aussi. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, retrouver plus facilement les dates, et surtout, il s'occupait.

Après, si la vie à l'hôpital était plus facile à vivre, qu'en serait-il de celle à l'extérieur ?

Ici, il n'avait à se préoccuper de rien de matériel. Lorsqu'il sortirait, Alfred serait là pour l'accueillir.

Mais il lui faudrait trouver un travail. Il refusait de se reposer sur son petit-ami, c'était une question de principes.

Néanmoins, comment affronterait-il toutes les paperasses, les pressions, les factures, les obligations et contraintes d'un vrai travail, les entretiens d'embauche, les relations sociales ?

L'hôpital était comme un petit monde à part dans la ville. Il ne parlait à personne, n'avait pas des masses de choses à faire de ses journées, et aucune contrainte si ce n'était que de se plier aux règles faciles à suivre de l'établissement.

Serait-il capable d'affronter un retour à la normale, ou bien s'effondrerait-il au moindre problème ?

C'était une inquiétude réelle et tangible. Se réinsérer dans la vie de tous les jours allait être très difficile pour lui.

Il est toujours plus facile de se laisser porter par une routine abrutissante mais peu dure à suivre.

Bien entendu, il avait _envie_ de faire ces efforts, mais la question essentielle demeurait : le pourrait-il ?

Cela l'angoissait énormément, et il craignait tous ces problèmes à venir. Il n'osait en parler à Alfred, bien qu'étant certain que l'Américain s'était également posé ce genre de questions, ou avait remarqué qu'il se les posait.

Ivan avait souvenir de ses années de fac, un peu. Pas entièrement puisque les antidépresseurs qu'il prenait à l'époque et ses périodes d'amnésie avaient effacé des pans entiers de sa mémoire, mais certaines choses persistaient dans sa mémoire. Par exemple, le fait de côtoyer des gens au quotidien, qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément, ou bien les devoirs et les dates limites. La pression du travail quotidien, le fait de se plier à certaines conventions sociales.

Lui était complètement déphasé, et il savait que certaines habitudes auraient du mal à revenir. Il était devenu beaucoup trop franc, et avait pris l'habitude de lancer des regards menaçants aux gens qui venaient l'embêter de trop. Cela ne se faisait pas dans la vie de tous les jours.

Il n'était plus réellement sûr de ce qui se faisait dans la vie de tous les jours, justement.

Avec un sourire doux, le jeune homme vit que sa petite sœur était connectée sur Skype. Il n'avait pas trop l'occasion de parler avec la plus âgée qui était très surveillée par leur père, mais Natalya n'était pas sans cesse à la maison familiale, surtout depuis qu'elle avait un petit ami.

Ils lancèrent tous deux une conversation à la webcam.

Ivan était heureux de pouvoir discuter régulièrement avec elle. Cela le changeait considérablement. Il oubliait, le temps d'une heure voire parfois un peu plus, qu'il tait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, séparé de ses sœurs qu'il aimait tant.

La blonde lui parla de ses études, comme souvent. Elle aimait faire des projets d'avenir avec son grand frère, mais celui-ci se prêtait moins au jeu qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une remise à niveau pour les agents artistiques, lâcha prudemment la jeune femme au bout d'un certain temps de conversation. Pour ceux qui ont le diplôme mais qui n'auraient pas exercé le métier pendant longtemps. Enfin, ça serait surtout un genre de stage qui aide à repérer les talents, qui donne de bonnes adresses d'agences, qui donne des conseils sur comment gérer tout ça…

Elle soupira en voyant l'air d'incompréhension totale qui se peignait sur le visage de son aîné.

-Tes études de management, insista-t-elle. Ça portait sur le management dans l'art et la culture.

-Mais, bredouilla Ivan, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de me déplacer partout, même quand je serai sorti, pour chercher des gens à manager…

Natalya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je parle de moi, espèce de grande andouille ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mes études à l'Opéra de Paris sont presque terminées. Si tout se passe bien jusqu'à la fin, je sortirai major de ma promo puisque je fais déjà tout pour avoir les meilleures notes et performances. Des agents m'ont déjà repérées, et dans ce milieu, dans cette école, ça compte énormément. Tout ça, c'est des années de travail acharné qui portent enfin leurs fruits. Mais si je dois me lancer pour de vrai, je veux que ça soit avec toi, Vanya. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu protégerais mieux que personne d'autre mes intérêts. Tu avais de très bonnes notes même si tu étais malade déjà à l'époque, et tu as l'esprit ouvert. N'importe qui dirait que c'est un risque énorme que je prends pour ma carrière, mais… j'ai _vraiment_ confiance en toi.

Elle fit une petite pause, puis :

-C'est une nouvelle vie qui va débuter pour moi, une toute nouvelle aventure. Et je veux que tu la vives avec moi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le visage perdu et un peu chamboulé, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

-Je ne te séparerai pas d'Alfred, bien entendu ! On trouvera un moyen de s'arranger si c'est possible et que tu es d'accord, d'ailleurs on en a déjà parlé ! Il trouve l'idée très bonne et trouve que ça t'irait très bien. Rien que de travailler avec quelqu'un qui t'es proche ! Après ce n'est pas pour maintenant… le temps que tu sortes et que moi je finisse mes études… mais je sais que tout ça, c'est très proche, même pour ta sortie. Tu peux y réfléchir, mais justement, je veux que tu y réfléchisses _sérieusement_.

Quelques secondes passèrent où Ivan ne dit pas un mot. Sa jeune sœur voyait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Le Russe était effectivement plutôt perturbé par cette possibilité que lui offrait sa sœur.

Cela l'effrayait, d'un côté, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer ce genre de choses. Cela valait pour n'importe quel métier, d'ailleurs. Si jamais il choisissait cette voie-ci, qui après tout n'était pas moins bonne ou intéressante qu'une autre, d'autant plus qu'il avait fait des études à ce sujet, serait-il capable d'assumer tant de responsabilités ? Serait-il capable de gérer au mieux la carrière de sa sœur, de savoir remplir ses fonctions ?

Il n'était même plus sûr de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il devrait faire.

Sa panique intérieur devait être visible dans ses yeux et sur son visage puisque Natalya le rassura d'une voix douce.

-Tu n'as pas à y réfléchir aussi intensément tout de suite maintenant, fit-elle. Et je ne t'oblige pas à accepter non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est une possibilité à examiner. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il y a une formation pour te remettre dans le bain au cas où.

Ivan acquiesça. Il n'était pas en capacité de fournir une réaction plus expressive que cela. Il était perdu dans le flot de beaucoup trop d'émotions contradictoires.

-Merci… souffla-t-il. Merci de croire en moi suffisamment pour me proposer sérieusement ce genre de choses.

Sa sœur lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait prit dans ses bras et lui aurait caressé les cheveux en lui assurant que tout irait parfaitement bien et qu'elle savait qu'il était capable d'assurer un vrai métier.

-Je connais tes peurs, pour avoir eu les mêmes, dit-elle simplement. Quand on commence à faire des efforts pour atteindre un but, on se dit que c'est très dur, qu'on y arrivera jamais. C'est comme un sevrage de médicaments. Ça serait plus facile d'abandonner et de retourner dans sa maladie, que ce soit la dépression, la schizophrénie ou le TDI. C'est horrible et on a l'impression qu'on arrivera plus jamais à vivre normalement, qu'on en est plus capable.

Ivan retint son souffle. Ses yeux lui piquaient un peu. Il se reconnaissait dans ce que disait Natalya, et il avait terriblement peur de connaître ce qu'elle lui racontait là.

-Mais un jour, continua la jeune femme, on se rend compte que c'est moins dur. On se rend compte qu'on peut parler aux gens sans avoir envie de les fuir. Qu'on arrive à sortir de chez soi sans avoir peur. Que le travail qu'on peut fournir au quotidien est moins dur. Ce jour-là, c'est comme si un poids s'ôtait de tes épaules et que tu arrivais à mieux respirer. La guérison c'est une renaissance. Se réadapter aux gens qui nous entourent et à la vie quotidienne, c'est une nouvelle existence. Comme si tu revivais une deuxième fois. Je sais que tu connaîtras ça aussi. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Tu ne seras pas seul pour le faire.

Son aîné avait la gorge nouée. Il se sentait compris dans ses peurs et dans ce qu'il traversait. Natalya lui disait pile ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il n'aimait pas entendre que ça serait facile, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un gros mensonge de plus.

Elle, elle était sincère.

Ce serait encore très dur.

Mais il ne fallait pas désespérer.

Ivan était son soleil, son phare et il l'aidait à tenir debout, il le guidait.

Natalya, elle, était comme la lune ou l'étoile polaire.

Alfred éclairait tout comme un feu ardent, Natalya connaissait la nuit aussi bien que lui. Elle l'avait vaincue, y présidait désormais et était là pour l'y guider.

Il avait besoin d'eux deux pour ne pas se perdre en chemin.

-J-je vais te laisser… finit-il par chuchoter, la gorge trop nouée pour parler davantage.

-Pas de problèmes, Vanya, répondit-il elle de sa voix calme et douce. On se reparle quand tu veux.

Ivan acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

-Je t'aime, Talia… merci pour tout...

-Je t'aime aussi, grand frère… prends-soin de toi, et ne me remercie pas. C'est normal…

Ils quittèrent tous deux la conversation. Ivan referma son ordinateur, les doigts un peu tremblants, pour aller s'allonger sur le lit.

Il se sentait empli d'une très forte émotion et avait besoin de souffler un bon coup.

Inspirant et expirant lentement en se concentrant sur sa respiration et rien d'autre, il se calma, et l'envie de pleurer lui passa.

Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas de la peur non plus, et il n'était pas non plus certain que ce soit de la joie.

C'était plus fort que cela, mais ce n'était pas _mauvais._ D'ailleurs, il se sentait plutôt rassuré par les paroles de sa petite sœur. Certes, elle ne lui assurait pas une route telle un long fleuve tranquille, mais elle était l'assurance que l'on pouvait s'en sortir. Que ce n'était pas impossible puisqu'elle l'avait fait. Il avait réellement besoin d'un exemple comme cela pour avancer. Savoir que quelqu'un l'avait fait.

D'autant plus que Natalya avait davantage de mérite, étant donné que sa maladie ne se guérissait pas. Malgré l'assurance qu'elle devrait porter cela en elle toute sa vie si jamais aucun remède n'était trouvé entre temps, elle avait su trouver la force de passer outre.

Ivan l'admirait énormément.

Le jeune homme resta encore un peu sur son lit. Il s'y sentait bien maintenant qu'il avait calmé son trop plein d'émotions.

Il s'endormit ainsi, après avoir enlevé les vêtements superflus et s'être glissé dans la couette, sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires.

Il n'était pas l'heure de dormir, mais il se sentait fatigué.

Quelqu'un le réveillerait bien si nécessaire…

Et puis, pour tout le reste… son Soleil et sa Lune veillaient sur lui.

oOo

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Alfred quitta l'hôpital. Une légère brise vint faire voleter ses mèches blondes, et il enfouit son nez dans son écharpe. La température était très froide par cette fin de décembre. Le nouvel an était pour bientôt, et il avait hâte de changer d'année. C'était symbolique. Pour lui, cela marquait une année plus joyeuse. Ivan allait s'en sortir, il en était certain. Il le méritait amplement, depuis tout ce temps passé entre ces murs froids…

N'habitant pas bien loin de son lieu de travail, il ne prenait jamais sa voiture pour y venir.

C'est donc à pieds qu'il emprunta le chemin du retour.

Il commençait toutefois à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi un autre moyen de transport. Le médecin n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre son confortable appartement pour se mettre bien au chaud dans un plaid polaire.

Peut-être aurait-il enfin reçu le jeu vidéo qu'il avait commandé la semaine précédente !

Un nouveau jeu vidéo de survival horror venu tout droit du Japon. Il adorait cela.

Et non, il n'avait _pas du tout_ peur en y jouant ! Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'était pas son genre !

Il frissonna en pensant à l'expérience vidéoludique qui l'attendait lorsqu'il aurait enfin mis la main sur le boîtier de jeu, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. C'était à cause du froid.

Bientôt, son immeuble fut en vue. Ses pas sur le pavé semblaient sonores dans la nuit calme. Il n'y avait pas un chat qui rôdait, pas une voiture passant sur la route.

Le jeune homme fut grandement soulagé d'enfin passer la porte.

Certains soirs, il craignait de ne pas y parvenir. Pas par manque de force ou par fatigue.

Non… il avait plutôt tendance à avoir peur qu'on l'intercepte avant qu'il ne soit en sécurité derrière le battant se fermant automatiquement à clé derrière lui.

Alfred était, malgré sa mauvaise foi, d'un naturel assez trouillard. Il s'imaginait toujours des tonnes de scénario effrayants lorsqu'il rentrait seul la nuit, parfois d'origine surnaturelle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à tous.

Néanmoins, jamais la menace ne lui avait paru aussi réelle.

La fin de l'année touchait à son terme, et bien qu'une part de lui s'en réjouissait, une autre se rappelait qu'un décompte était en branle et qu'il touchait bientôt à son terme.

Et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de l'empêcher de s'achever.

Oh bien sûr, il aurait tout à fait pu demander de l'aide à ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait trop peur de les décevoir, de contempler leurs visages si jamais il venait à tout leur avouer.

Il les aimait trop. Il refusait que l'image qu'ils avaient de lui change pour une autre bien moins appréciable.

Le jeune homme se secoua un peu en glissant la clé dans la boîte aux lettres à son nom.

Pas de boîtier, juste de la paperasse et les résultats d'une prise de sang de routine.

Rien d'anormal, donc.

Alfred monta jusqu'à son appartement avec une boule au ventre.

Rien d'anormal, non.

Mais dès lors qu'il avait ouvert la porte à ces pensées dans son esprit, toutes ses peurs avaient ressurgi en masse.

Dans ces cas-là, il ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part, pas même derrière sa porte, son verrou et son alarme contre les cambrioleurs.

Fatigué, le jeune homme posa son courrier sur la table de la cuisine avant de rejoindre son lit douillet. Il s'y blottit en sentant la froideur de la couverture, attendant qu'elle se réchauffe petit à petit à l'aide de sa propre chaleur corporelle.

Enfin, il ferma les yeux.

Il s'imagina dans les bras d'Ivan.

La gentillesse du Russe, sa douceur, son authenticité et sa simplicité l'envahir alors bien qu'il ne soit pas là, mais enfermé dans ce sinistre hôpital. Il eut presque l'impression de sentir son contact, sa peau contre la sienne. En fermant un peu plus fort les yeux il imaginait même son parfum discret et naturel.

Alfred ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part. Il avait peur, lui qui prétendait pourtant être un grand _hero_. Il avait trop joué au poker, trop perdu, trop accumulé de dettes. Dettes qu'il devait payer à des personnes qui ne plaisantaient pas.

Si seulement il avait su avant de se rendre dans ce bar conseillé par un ami. Si seulement il avait été moins naïf… Il aurait dû se _douter…_

Combien de gens s'étaient ainsi faits avoir ? Combien de personnes avaient cru, comme lui, que les mauvaises personnes de ce type, qu'on ne voit que dans les films, n'existaient pas réellement.

Les réponses, il s'en fichait, au fond.

Alfred ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part, pas même dans sa propre maison. Il n'était pas capable de résoudre ses problèmes par lui-même et se refusait à demander de l'aide pour cela.

La fin de l'année et l'échéance pour ses paiements arrivaient bientôt et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la somme d'argent qu'il fallait.

Il était coincé.

Au pied du mur.

Entre ses problèmes et sa propre fierté qui l'empêchait d'affronter le regard de ceux qu'il aimait. Il refusait de voir que cela le mettait plus en danger qu'autre chose. Il était trop naïf.

Non, Alfred ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fermait ainsi les yeux et qu'il appelait ainsi l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait à lui… un homme pourtant enfermé et malade, aux prises avec une maladie qui avait longuement rongé son esprit et une autre personnalité instable… il se sentait en sécurité.

Il aurait tellement aimé que ça ne soit pas qu'une image mentale…

-Ivan… murmura-t-il silencieusement.

Ses mots chuchotés restèrent en suspension dans l'air, comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger, tandis qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.


	14. Aveux

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin sortir ce chapitre, parce qu'entre mes examens et les problèmes de connexion internet… impossible de le publier. u.u Mais bon, maintenant je peux et je le fais ! Il est un peu plus court que la dernière fois car j'avais moins de choses à y dire, mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, c'est très important, croyez-moi !

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **MirryD :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours malgré l'énorme retard que j'avais pris ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore !

 **Anonyme :** Aaaaaaw merci, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop guetté la sortie, vu que ça a pris trois petites semaines, ahah… mais vraiment, merci merci, ce genre de review ça motive vraiment à écrire !

 **Clemence :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Et en effet, c'est bien The Nightmare Before Christmas ! o/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Aveux**

Ivan sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait toujours eu de l'intuition, et une certaine hypersensibilité ***** qui, outre le fait qu'elle pouvait lui pourrir la vie, lui faisait en partie ressentir les émotions ambiantes.

Bon. Il avait grandement dû la mettre sur pause depuis qu'il était à l'asile, sinon il n'aurait jamais réussi à commencer à se sortir de sa dépression, mais ce… don empoisonné était toujours là.

Et il sentait qu'Alfred n'allait pas bien.

Oh, bien sûr, le médecin continuait de sourire, de montrer sa bonne humeur, et d'être enthousiaste.

Mais… quelque chose clochait. Ivan ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ça lui paraissait évident.

Il se sentait très très mal à cause de cela.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred pouvait bien lui cacher ? Ce malaise le prenait au ventre quand il y pensait. Il avait peur et s'imaginait tout et n'importe quoi. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait être la paranoïa. Impossible. Il y _avait_ quelque chose.

Mais _quoi_?

Ne pas savoir le tuait et le rendait fou. Le pire étant qu'il n'osait même pas en parler à Alfred.

Leur couple marchait très bien et le médecin n'avait pas changé de comportement à son égard. Non, de ce côté-là, il était toujours aussi sincère dans ses sentiments et cela rassurait en partie Ivan. Seulement en partie parce que ce sentiment, ce malaise inexplicable le minait beaucoup.

Et s'il se faisait tout de même des idées ?

Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas sortir de nulle part. Il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

Ces questions le taraudaient en se répétant inlassablement dans son esprit. Ce n'était même pas avec son autre lui qu'il monologuait, c'était avec lui-même, comme n'importe quelle personne en proie à de gros doutes angoissants.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Alfred ?

Et ça continuait, encore et encore…

Cela durait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Avant Noël, même.

Maintenant que l'instant de bonheur s'était dissipé, que la bulle avait disparu, ce genre d'angoisses revenaient vite.

La proposition de Natalya l'avait distrait, mais pas suffisamment pour que son intuition et son hypersensibilité ne tirent pas la sonnette d'alarme.

Le nouvel an était pour bientôt. On était le 29 décembre, et bien que rien ne laissait paraître un changement d'année dans l'hôpital, comme d'habitude, Ivan appréhendait autant qu'il avait hâte. L'année qui approchait s'annonçait comme le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Sa sortie, peut-être ? Il l'espérait très fort. Il ne supportait plus de rester dans cet endroit maintenant qu'il allait mieux. Il ne se sentait plus appartenir à cette masse de gens abrutis par les médicaments, errants sans but réel entre les murs blancs du bâtiment. Il voulait sortir, changer, avancer, même si cela se ferait au prix de durs efforts.

Il voulait être libre.

Toutefois, il sentait que ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Alfred… n'était pas un obstacle à cela, mais leur causerait du tort à tous les deux.

Il sentait qu'il y avait un réel problème. Cela l'effrayait. Il avait terriblement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alfred.

Et si jamais il était muté dans un autre quartier de l'hôpital ? Ou _pire_ , s'il était muté dans un _autre_ hôpital.

Aussitôt, l'angoisse le prit à la gorge, violemment.

Il ne supporterait pas une chose pareille.

Jamais.

Il avait besoin d'Alfred pour avancer.

Il était celui qui lui permettait de guérir petit à petit.

Un jour, Ivan saurait s'en sortir sans l'avoir constamment à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas, et s'il devait s'éloigner, il ne s'en sortirait plus. Son état n'était pas parfaitement stable, et un simple grain de sable dans l'engrenage pouvait tout faire capoter.

Et puis même.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait si fort…

Pouvait-il vivre sans lui ? Loin de lui ? Longtemps ?

Non. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y parvenir lorsqu'il serait guéri et que de simples obstacles cesseraient de le terroriser.

L'angoisse était montée, rapide et brutale. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, aussi Ivan n'avait pas su la retenir ou la contenir un peu.

Ses vieux démons refaisaient surface, et sa respiration hachée et rapide ne parvenait pas à se stabiliser. Il avalait de grandes goulées d'air sans pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que les larmes inondaient ses joues, que ses membres étaient paralysés et tremblants à la fois, et que la peur lui donnait envie de disparaître pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Il entendit au loin une porte s'ouvrir. Il n'était plus en état de prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait.

Bien vite, des bras chauds et familiers l'entourèrent et il entendit des paroles douces et apaisantes à son oreille. Des paroles modulées par une voix qu'il connaissait et qui avait le don de le rendre plus serein. Les mots se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit, luttant contre l'angoisse, et le contact chaleureux de l'autre le calmèrent.

Lentement, mais ils le calmèrent.

Au bout d'un long moment, Ivan fut capable de relever son visage vers Alfred, alors que son corps tremblant et épuisé restait sur le lit, d'où il ne parviendrait de toutes façons pas à bouger avant d'avoir repris des forces.

-Que s'est-il passé ? fit alors Alfred en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Le geste tendre réchauffa doucement le cœur malmené du grand russe. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant le mouvement et le contact sur son crâne. L'air et la voix d'Alfred se mélangeaient entre tristesse, choc et douloureuse impuissance.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pendant les crises d'angoisse. Juste à être là et attendre que ça passe. C'était dur à vivre et à voir, mais heureusement, Ivan en faisait rarement.

Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas fait une grosse comme ça ?

La peur que tout recommence le prit, mais il la refoula. Il n'était pas prêt à subir une deuxième montée d'angoisse, il avait son quota pour la journée.

Dire qu'auparavant il en faisait plusieurs par jours, des comme cela… comment avait-il pu vivre ainsi ? Il n'arrivait plus à le concevoir. Il ne l'aurait plus supporté désormais. Plus du tout, même.

Puis, au bout d'un autre bon moment, il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler Alfred qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois au cours des derniers jours, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer clairement sur ses peurs. Et si jamais il s'en faisait pour rien ?

Non. Il s'était déjà posé de nombreuses fois la question, et il refusait de repartir dans un long questionnement intérieur. Il devait savoir une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Il se passe quelque chose, hein ? fit Ivan, la voix trop nouée pour être élevée. Je le sens. Tu me caches quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alfred ?

L'Américain eut tout d'abord un visage extrêmement surpris, puis peiné, et enfin plein de culpabilité.

-Ivan, je… commença-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu vas partir et tu n'oses pas me le dire ? continua le Russe d'un ton prêt à céder à la panique. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi. Je t'en supplie…

Alfred regarda l'homme qu'il aimait. Était-ce à cause de lui, cette crise d'angoisse ? Il sentait la culpabilité monter en lui, terrible.

Sans le vouloir, il avait blessé Ivan alors que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu.

Lui qui n'avait rien dit pour ne faire de mal à personne… il créait de grosses angoisses supplémentaires chez le Russe qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin de cela…

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il devait vraiment être très empathique pour avoir ressenti son trouble, qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de ne pas montrer…

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir… je ne vais pas partir, Ivan. Je reste avec toi, je te le promets !

Les yeux d'améthyste vinrent se fixer dans les siens, en attente d'une réponse.

-Alors… quoi ?

Alfred se mordit un peu la lèvre. Il avait peur de le lui dire, de l'inquiéter encore plus. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, ce serait certainement pire… Ivan pouvait s'imaginer absolument n'importe quoi, après tout…

-J'ai de gros problèmes d'argent. J'ai contracté des dettes. Auprès de gens… pas très recommandables.

Le regard violet de son futur compagnon s'écarquilla.

-Q-quoi ? M-mais Alfred !

-Je sais, c'était complètement stupide, le prit de vitesse le blond. Je ne savais pas contre qui je me frottais. C'est à cause des jeux d'argent… le poker et tous ces jeux de cartes… j'ai toujours trop aimé ça… c'est devenu une très mauvaise chose pour moi… j'ai joué dans un nouvel endroit, mais mes adversaires doivent tremper dans des affaires louches… ils me menacent… et je ne veux pas demander d'argent à mes parents… qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de moi…

Ivan vint glisser sa main dans celle de l'Américain, pour la lui serrer doucement.

Il était très inquiet et trouvait que ces ennuis étaient suffisamment graves pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas en blâmant Alfred de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela devait beaucoup lui peser…

Néanmoins, maintenant il savait. Lui qui s'était imaginé les pires scénarios possibles… tout était encore arrangeable, il supposait. Du moins l'espérait-il.

-Tu dois arrêter de jouer à des jeux d'argent, Alfred… déclara-t-il simplement.

-Je fais beaucoup beaucoup d'efforts pour arrêter depuis qu'on est ensemble, avoua timidement le médecin. Je ne veux pas que ça soit une source d'inquiétude de plus pour toi… je n'y joue presque plus…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ivan contempla leurs doigts entrelacés tout en réfléchissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour payer ? Tu as une date butoir ?

-Bientôt, soupira Alfred. Et j'ai fait beaucoup d'économies pour en payer une grosse partie. J'irai leur donner ça, ça devrait leur montrer ma bonne foi, peut-être qu'ils me donneront un délai supplémentaire… il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils ne le fassent pas, après tout, c'est dans leur intérêt s'ils veulent revoir leur argent !

Le sourire confiant qu'arbora Alfred en prononçant sa dernière phrase rassura quelque peu Ivan. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de problèmes. Lui avait dû amasser de l'argent, mais pour vivre, pas pour rembourser des dettes liées à des jeux d'argent. Il ne connaissait rien de ce genre de milieu, aussi décida-t-il de se fier à l'air confiant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour lui…

-Si jamais tu as vraiment des problèmes, promets-moi que tu en parleras à tes parents, insista-t-il tout de même. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de gros problèmes… je suis sûr qu'ils ne te verront pas différemment. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de tomber dans une addiction. Regarde le nombre de gens qui fument… sur le long terme, ce n'est pas moins dangereux.

Alfred acquiesça doucement, l'air penaud. Il savait qu'Ivan avait raison, et son ton calme et raisonnable lui donnait envie de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'il disait, malgré sa peur de la réaction de ses parents.

Il se sentait mieux d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Cela le libérait d'un gros poids et le soulageait beaucoup.

Ivan eut un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit timidement.

-D'accord… je te le promets…

-Bien, fit doucement le grand russe.

Alfred se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Ivan, provoquant une petite étincelle dans leurs ventres à tous les deux. Ils ne savaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Alfred sentit que lorsqu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble, Ivan pourrait bien être le plus raisonnable des deux… bien qu'il ait du mal à admettre ses erreurs.

Celle-ci était toutefois bien trop grosse pour qu'il le nie. Il avait entièrement conscience d'avoir fait une énorme erreur et d'avoir été complètement stupide.

Il comptait bien se rattraper, et ensuite, ils pourraient tous deux être plus sereins.

C'était peut-être bien l'un des derniers obstacles à franchir avant qu'ils ne puissent vivre enfin heureux tous les deux…

oOo

Le lendemain, Alfred arriva dans la chambre d'Ivan avec une bonne nouvelle.

-Je t'ai obtenu une permission pour le nouvel an ! se réjouit l'Américain.

Ivan, en train de regarder une vidéo de chatons sur Youtube, leva les yeux vers lui. Il les écarquilla lorsque l'information parvint enfin jusqu'à son cerveau.

-C-c'est vrai ? souffla-t-il doucement.

Le grand russe était déjà extrêmement heureux d'avoir pu passer son Noël en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait et ses deux sœurs, alors il n'en avait pas espéré tant pour le nouvel an. Il s'était résigné à le passer à l'hôpital et cela ne le dérangeait même pas à ce point : il avait eu son quota de bonheur jusqu'à la toute fin de l'année.

Visiblement, Alfred en avait décidé autrement.

-Oui ! Bon, cette fois, c'est avec mes parents, mais j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ivan eut un beau sourire qui conforta Alfred dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent aussi. Il savait que son petit-ami s'entendait bien avec ses deux pères, et que ces derniers adoraient Ivan.

-Pas un seul instant, lui assura le jeune homme de sa voix douce.

Alfred vint vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer avec tendresse. Il avait entendu le bonheur que cette nouvelle lui procurait dans sa voix, et cela ne le rendait que plus heureux encore.

-J'ai hââââââââte ! fit-il d'un ton excité et impatient. Ça va être trop bien ! Mes parents, mon frère, le meilleur ami de mon frère… et toi !

Ivan sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Et toi. Ne t'oublies pas. Tu es le plus important, après tout…

Alfred en rougit de plaisir.

L'année avait eu ses hauts et ses bas, mais s'il occultait ses propres problèmes, qu'il pourrait probablement régler avec une discussion entre adultes sensés et matures, elle allait se terminer en beauté, dans un bonheur qui ne serait pas entaché par les aléas de la vie.


	15. Éclats de lumière

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée si ce chapitre a tardé, mais j'ai eu _beaucoup_ de mal à l'écrire. Heureusement, ça s'est débloqué sur la fin, mais c'était vraiment une épreuve. u.u

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, c'est le dernier avant le retour aux ennuis, eheheh. :p

 **Réponses aux guests :**

Anonyme : Coucou ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me suives comme ça, même si du coup je me sens coupable de mes retards. xD Au moins ça me motive à me bouger et c'est pas plus mal, il m'en faut bien de la motivation quand celle qui me sert pour écrire se fait la malle. :p

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, en tout cas, comme review TwT

Pour Ivan, il aura encore un moment assez fort niveau crise, puis après non, parce que bon, le pauvre, faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour. xD

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, en tout cas ! :D

MirryD : En effet, les problèmes vont bientôt revenir, mais pas dans ce chapitre-ci ! ) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir, comme toujours ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Éclats de lumière**

Ivan se sentait fébrile, sur le perron de la porte. Alfred et lui étaient sortis de l'hôpital une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Il faisait déjà nuit, et on sentait l'ambiance de fête dans les rues de la ville. Les décorations de Noël étaient toujours présentes, et des fanions de couleur en guirlandes étaient suspendues aux lampadaires, témoignant de la présence d'une fête.

Les feux d'artifice seraient tirés à minuit pile, au-dessus d'un grand lac près de la ville. Ils étaient censés s'y rendre lorsque le moment serait venu, et Ivan avait curieusement hâte, bien qu'il n'ait jamais particulièrement été un grand fan de feux d'artifice. Il pressentait que ce serait un joli moment.

L'homme qu'il aimait fini par ouvrir la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison familiale.

Il régnait dans la demeure de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture. Les décorations étaient encore là : un énorme sapin qui trônait dans le salon, des guirlandes partout, de la fausse neige, et bien d'autres choses encore.

-Bonjour Ivan ! sourit Arthur qui s'avançait vers eux pour les accueillir.

Le grand russe lui rendit un peu timidement son sourire et serra la main qu'il lui tendit. Il était encore embarrassé, mais il se sentait bien dans cette maison si chaleureuse.

-Salut Daddy ! fit joyeusement Alfred en enlaçant son père, plus petit que lui, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

-Votre journée s'est bien passée ? demanda ce dernier en leur souriant après s'être écarté de son fils.

Ivan répondit brièvement, n'ayant jamais grand-chose à raconter, puis Alfred se lança dans le récit de sa journée. Il raconta le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec un patient, ancien patient de l'hôpital. Celui-ci se prenait auparavant pour un poney, et s'il était quasiment guéri, il lui restait encore quelques restes, comme des envies de foin subites parfois. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'Alfred lui expliqua cela, rejoint bien vite par le médecin. Ivan sourit, et une porte s'ouvrit quelques mètres plus loin, pour laisser passer le visage franchement amusé de Francis.

-Vous avez l'air de vous amuser, ici ! Oh, bonjour Ivan ! Comment vas-tu ?

Avec un sourire gentil, il vint à lui pour lui serrer la main. Ivan lui rendit son sourire. Francis était foncièrement quelqu'un de bienveillant, et cela se voyait vraiment.

Cependant, il retourna vite en cuisine, très occupé à préparer le réveillon. Arthur installa son fils et Ivan dans le salon en leur servant un petit apéritif et des biscuits salés. L'ambiance se réchauffait de plus en plus, étant déjà agréable à la base. Ivan avait beau sentir qu'Arthur était du genre plutôt réservé voire timide, il était très sympathique avec lui et lui posait diverses questions sur ses lectures, ses sœurs, et les choses qu'il appréciait. La conversation dériva sur la série qu'il lui avait offert à Noël : Doctor Who. Ivan avait beaucoup apprécié et Alfred prit joyeusement part à la conversation.

Alfred adorait les extraterrestres et l'espace, aussi parla-t-il donc de toutes les séries et tous les films à ce sujet qu'il connaissait. Cela faisait _beaucoup_.

-C'est bizarre que Mattie et Gilbert ne soient toujours pas là… finit par dire Arthur en regardant la pendule du salon. Surtout que Mattie est toujours très ponctuel…

-Il y a peut-être de la circulation, supposa Alfred. Ou alors…

Son sourire plein de sous-entendus fit lever les yeux au ciel de son père et Ivan sourit légèrement.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Arthur coupa court à leurs questionnements. Le blond décrocha en voyant le nom de son deuxième fils s'afficher sur le petit écran.

-Allô Mattie ? Ça va ?

Les deux jeunes hommes le virent légèrement froncer les sourcils et afficher une moue ennuyée alors que Mattie disait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre.

-Très bien, je comprends… non non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal ! Prends soin de lui, et fais attention à toi aussi ! Bonne soirée _treasure…_ on passera te voir demain !

Il raccrocha après la réponse de Mattie et passa brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

-Ils ne viendront pas… Gilbert est tombé bien malade et Mattie va rester avec lui !

-Ooooh… fit Alfred avec une moue déçue. Il n'a rien de trop grave ?

-Un début de grippe, mais Mattie a dit qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne dégénère pas. On aura qu'à aller les voir demain avec le repas du midi, si Gilbert se sent de le manger !

Il alla prévenir Francis du changement de dernière minute tandis qu'Ivan et Alfred restaient ensemble.

-C'est pas cool pour Gil… soupira Alfred. J'espère que Mattie choppera pas la grippe aussi ! Ça craint comme maladie !

Ivan avait une santé physique plus solide que sa santé mentale, aussi n'avait-il jamais eu la grippe, mais il imaginait sans mal que cela devait être désagréable.

-En tout cas, c'est bien dommage… sourit Alfred d'un air sournois. Moi qui voulait réussir à les amener sous une branche de gui pour qu'ils s'embrassent, c'est bien raté…

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et Arthur et Francis furent ravis de les voir rire ensemble lorsqu'ils vinrent dans le salon. Les deux pères se sourirent en voyant ce tableau.

Alfred redressa la tête en les voyant tous les deux arriver.

-C'est prêt ? Je vais mettre la table alors !

-Je vais t'aider ! réagit Ivan.

-Non non, pas la peine, reste là !

Le grand Russe le suivit tout de même, avant que Francis ne les interrompe en riant.

-La table est prête depuis un moment, vous savez ! Arthur s'ennuyait un peu alors il a voulu le faire en décorant un peu…

Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre dans la vaste salle à manger jouxtant la cuisine. Il y avait une belle et grande cheminée allumée, des décorations et de nombreuses bougies bien stables dans leurs bougeoirs. Arthur enleva les deux assiettes et leurs couverts qu'auraient normalement dû utiliser Matthew et Gilbert. La table était pourvue d'une nappe dorée, de petites bougies plates et rondes, de santons, de porte-serviettes en forme de guirlande de Noël, de sets de table sapins et d'assiettes colorées des couleurs des fêtes de fin d'année.

Arthur alluma les bougies pour donner une ambiance plus festive. Puis, lui et Francis allèrent chercher le début du repas.

Ils discutèrent tous quatre joyeusement dans une bonne ambiance. Ivan était parfaitement ravi d'avoir pu vivre deux réveillons si agréables en si peu de temps. Il ne sentait plus toutes ses peurs au fond de lui, pris par le bonheur de l'instant présent, même si demeurait son inquiétude pour la situation d'Alfred. Cependant, la confiance de ce dernier quant à sa résolution l'apaisait. Le médecin pensait réellement que cela allait s'arranger, et s'il était relativement -relativement !- tranquille par rapport à cela, alors il lui faisait confiance aussi.

Cela lui faisait réellement du bien d'oublier un peu toutes ses angoisses lui tordant constamment le ventre. Il se sentait dans une atmosphère ouatée, comme dans une bulle, ou mieux, dans du coton. Du coton qui amortissait toutes ses pensées négatives qui devenaient alors ténues, diffuses, facilement dominées par celles qui étaient meilleures et en train de traverser son esprit.

Francis faisait un excellent interlocuteur. Il était curieux sans être intrusif, agréable et gentil. Arthur l'était aussi, gentil, mais il sentait que la bonté sans limite d'Alfred venait de Francis. Il se dégageait de l'Anglais quelque chose comme du cynisme. Francis possédait cette sorte de candeur et de foi en les gens, là où Arthur semblait en avoir un peu trop vu pour les avoir gardées.

Cela se confirma au cours de la conversation. Francis semblait déplorer le fait que son mari serait bientôt très occupé avec son travail, ce que ce dernier regrettait.

Ivan décida d'oser timidement une question.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un poste important pour le gouvernement… non ?

-Le gouvernement britannique, répondit Arthur en souriant un peu. Le MI-6, plus précisément.

Ivan écarquilla les yeux. Le MI-6 était le service de renseignements extérieurs du Royaume-Uni. Pas une mince affaire, donc. Le luxe dans lequel vivait sa famille s'expliquait complètement. Néanmoins, il était sidéré. Jamais il n'aurait deviné une telle chose ! Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas à Paris, mais dans une ville de moindre importance, ce qui était surprenant. Et comment Arthur pouvait ne pas savoir les ennuis de son fils en étant membre d'un service de renseignements d'importance mondiale ?

Toutes ces questions entouraient avant tout une seule pensée : Ivan était extrêmement impressionné. Francis sourit devant son regard tandis qu'Alfred semblait particulièrement fier de son père. Ce dernier semblait plutôt embarrassé.

-Je travaillais à leur solde quand j'étais plus jeune… commença-t-il.

Un ancien espion, donc. Ivan allait de surprises en surprises et était d'autant plus impressionné.

-Et puis finalement je me suis avéré plus utile et doué comme membre du service à part entière… mais je peux travailler à domicile tant que je prends des mesures de sécurité, comme du cryptage par exemple. Mais bien sûr, je dois quand même me rendre à Londres pour travailler sur les choses les plus importantes…

Ivan acquiesça. Il comprenait mieux, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de rester sidéré. Réellement. Lui, patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique dont la famille touchait à peine le RSA, dînait en face d'un membre d'un des plus gros services de renseignements au monde. Il y avait de quoi avoir la tête qui tourne…

Alfred se vanta quelques instants du fait que son père soit « trop cool », et la conversation dévia naturellement vers d'autres sujets. Francis eut l'air enchanté qu'Ivan ait un éventuel projet d'avenir avec sa sœur, bien que tout soit très flou pour lui, et très incertain.

Le Russe était simplement heureux. De sa soirée et de l'avenir qui semblait se profiler. De ses espoirs revenus et de ses peurs qui disparaissaient peu à peu.

Mais surtout, il était heureux de vivre ce simple moment, de se sentir un peu appartenir à une famille qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsque la main d'Alfred trouva la sienne sous la table et que leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, le médecin lui sourit. Doucement, tendrement. Les joues d'Ivan se colorèrent un peu et lorsqu'il lut tous les sentiments contenus dans les yeux de l'Américain il sentit un très fort sentiment l'envahir.

Alfred le faisait vivre. Littéralement.

Il avait ranimé tout ce que l'hôpital et la maladie avaient éteint en lui.

L'espoir. La détermination. L'envie de vivre. Et l'amour, aussi, bien sûr…

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Ivan avait réellement l'impression de redécouvrir le monde, de l'appréhender différemment. Il se redécouvrait lui-même, ainsi que ses émotions qui, désormais, tourbillonnaient en lui comme un ballet incessant.

Le reste du repas se passa sur le même ton joyeux et léger. Alfred et Ivan avaient gardé leurs doigts entrelacés et c'était parfait comme cela. Après avoir dégusté le merveilleux dessert de Francis, une omelette norvégienne flambée au Grand Marnier, ils plaisantèrent sur leurs résolutions de la nouvelle année qu'ils ne comptaient pas tenir.

Francis plaisanta sur l'addiction aux sucreries d'Arthur et Alfred qui ne diminuerait probablement jamais, tandis qu'eux l'embêtèrent sur le nombre de lotions capillaires qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acheter. Il fallait dire que les cheveux de Francis étaient parfaitement entretenus, il semblait y accorder beaucoup de soin et d'intérêt. Ce qui lui valait les taquineries de sa petite famille, bien entendu.

Ivan se sentit bien parmi toute cette insouciance bonne enfant. Alfred et lui s'amusèrent à un jeu de société bien connu, sur lequel l'Américain s'énerva autant qu'il pouvait. Il geignit qu'Ivan trichait, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ce dernier qui jouait selon les règles du jeu.

Le blond finit par abandonner, boudeur, lorsqu'il dut payer une somme astronomique en passant sur une case achetée au préalable par le grand russe.

Ce dernier, extrêmement amusée par l'attitude puérile, mais qu'il trouvait adorable, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il écarta le plateau de jeu pour consoler le médecin de sa défaite de toutes façons inévitable, quand bien même il n'aurait pas abandonné la partie. Alfred lui pardonna vite au bout de quelques câlins et bisous.

Puis, lorsque Francis taquina Arthur en voyant minuit approcher, au sujet du gui se trouvait accroché au plafond, Alfred se leva soudainement, presque en sursaut.

Ses pères et Ivan le regardèrent d'un air plutôt surpris.

-Il y a un problème, mon chéri ? lui demanda Francis.

-Je reviens ! Je dois aller faire quelque chose d'important ! eut-il pour toute réponse.

Il embrassa rapidement Ivan, lui sourit avec tendresse, et prit son manteau avant de sortir dehors.

Les trois adultes s'entre-regardèrent. Aucun d'eux ne savaient quelle mouche avait piqué le jeune médecin.

oOoOoOo

Ivan n'en croyait pas sa chance.

Il se trouvait sur les bords d'un lac somptueux, bien que seulement éclairé par quelques lampadaires et la lune bien ronde au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver mêlé à tant de gens sous la voûte céleste, attendant avec impatience que les chiffres lumineux sur cadran géant atteignent un sextuple zéro. Fondu dans cette masse, il se sentait presque… normal.

Un humain comme tous les autres.

Cette pensée signifiait énormément pour lui.

Mais outre le lac, outre la foule, outre l'attente fébrile, outre la main d'Alfred dans la sienne…

Il y avait la présence douce de ses sœurs à ses côtés. Il sentait la main chaude de Natalya dans la sienne, et l'aura rassurante pleine de tendresse de Katyusha juste devant lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et les larmes menaçaient de déborder.

Alfred lui avait de nouveau fait une magnifique surprise.

D'abord Noël… et maintenant le nouvel an…

Il leur offrait à tous les trois une pause salvatrice au milieu de leurs problèmes quotidiens. Ils se sentaient comme n'importe quelle famille fêtant le nouvel an, ensemble.

Loin du foyer familial si étouffant, loin de l'hôpital froid et angoissant.

Auparavant, aucun des trois membres de la fratrie russe n'aurait pu penser cela possible.

La main de Natalya raffermit sa prise sur la sienne lorsque le décompte final commençait, repris en cœur par tous les gens sur les berges du lac.

Ivan sentit son cœur exploser de joie en même temps que la première fusée d'artifice.

Les couleurs bleues, rouges, dorées, violettes, vertes, illuminaient son visage en une danse enflammée. Les exclamations de joies lui paraissaient si loin, tant il était pris dans cette bulle de magie et de paix. Son cœur ne décélérait pas, et il aurait voulu conserver la précieuse sensation florissante à l'intérieur pour toujours.

Il était heureux.

Heureux.

Tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression de voler, s'envoler avec les fusées, flotter parmi les éclats de lumière, et qu'il lui suffirait de tendre les bras pour toucher les étoiles.


	16. Sauvetage

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hey tout le monde ! Vous avez vu ? J'ai été plus rapide cette fois ! Et j'aurais sans doute posté dans les temps si l'appel de Skyrim et d'Oblivion n'avait pas été si fort. Je suis faible. Et les jeux vidéo causeront ma perte.  
Bref ! Considérez donc la taille de ce chapitre comme une petite compensation ! :p Bon, ok, le thème est pas très joyeux parce que c'est le retour des emmerdes, mais pour ceux qui aiment ça, je vous ai offert un peu de PruCan ! C'est chouette, non ? Non ? Bon, j'arrête de me chercher des justifications, d'accord, j'ai compris.

Ne partez pas tout de suite lire le chapitre avant la réponse aux guests, je dois tout de même vous prévenir que cette fic touche réellement à sa fin, désormais. Il ne me reste en effet plus qu'un chapitre en plus de l'épilogue à écrire. C'est peu, si je respecte les délais, ça ne fait plus que deux semaines en compagnie d'Alfred et Ivan (et pour moi ça sera un grand soulagement d'avoir réussi à finir, mais peu importe, je garde ce blabla pour les notes de l'épilogue).  
Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres pour le faire, ahah. :p

 **Réponse à la guest (du coup) :**

MirryD: Tu as assez bien deviné deux choses, mais tu vas vite les comprendre en lisant le chapitre ) Merci de nouveau pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, malgré sa note bien moins parfaite !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Je vous aime fort ! o/ *coeur*

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Sauvetage**

 _Les regards d'Ivan et Alfred se croisèrent à la fin du spectacle lumineux. Le blond sentit son cœur rater un battement en lisant tant d'émotions fortes dans les prunelles violettes. Leurs mains se serrèrent davantage, l'une dans l'autre._

 _La nouvelle année venait de commencer, cycle éternellement renouvelé._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, ils sentaient tous les deux que ce renouveau était différent. Qu'il n'était pas seulement symbolique._

 _Tout allait complètement changer cette année, achevant le travail commencé lors de la précédente._

 _-Tu sais... je crois que... je me sens prêt. Bientôt._

 _L'aveu d'Ivan s'était fait en un souffle, et Alfred le regarda, attendant qu'il précise de lui-même sa pensée, bien que sachant parfaitement ce qui se cachait derrière ces simples paroles._

 _-Pour fusionner... mais..._

 _La joie qui venait de sauter dans le cœur du médecin retomba légèrement au dernier mot._

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Tu sais… « il » me protège, mine de rien… en quelque sorte… comment je vais faire, lorsque ça sera fini ? Si ma dépression revient, encore plus forte ? Ça m'a sauvé la vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, après tout…_

 _Alfred vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue._

 _-Fais-toi confiance. Et je serai toujours là pour te protéger, aussi._

 _Les lèvres d'Ivan s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, timide et hésitant. La confiance qu'il entendait dans la voix d'Alfred le rendait un peu plus serein et déterminé. Il avait foi en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir._

 _Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers les étoiles._

 _Il avait toujours peur, et il aurait encore peur un bon bout de temps… mais il ne s'en servirait plus comme frein. Il l'utiliserait comme moteur, pour avancer._

 _Et tout finirait par aller bien. Un jour. Il se le promettait…_

 _Oui, un jour, tout irait bien._

oOoOoOo

Alfred serra davantage son écharpe autour de son visage. Le froid lui mordait les joues et il avait hâte de retrouver le confort chaleureux de la maison familiale

Cependant, il lui fallait attendre avant de le pouvoir.

Les hommes à qui il devait de l'argent lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'ils se retrouvent quelque part. Il fallait qu'il paye ses dettes.

Le jeune médecin était convaincu de pouvoir les persuader d'accepter un paiement en plusieurs fois, mais l'appréhension lui tordait tout de même les entrailles, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était un quartier désert. Il valait mieux éviter que les policiers ne les trouvent dans ce genre de situations. Ces types étaient déjà probablement fichés dans les dossiers judiciaires, après tout.

Alfred s'employa à faire les cents pas dans le parc obscur tandis qu'il attendait ses créanciers. Il détestait rester inactif, surtout sous l'effet du stress. Il devait bouger, ou sinon il allait devenir fou.

Le froid s'insinuant dans ses vêtements pourtant chaud, il sautilla un peu pour garder un minimum de chaleur corporelle.

Il voyait passer la lueur des phares de voiture derrière les grilles du parc, quelques cinq cents mètres plus loin. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être ici. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne pourrait le voir. Hélas, il n'avait pas vraiment été en position de négocier quoique ce soit, étant donné que c'était lui qui devait quelque chose à ces personnes, et non l'inverse. Il ne pouvait que se plier à leurs exigences, en espérant qu'ils seraient ouverts aux négociations.

Il pensa à Ivan pour se rassurer et se sentir mieux. Il se souvenait encore du feu d'artifice auquel ils avaient assisté la veille, pour le jour de l'an. Le grand russe était retourné à l'hôpital. Sa permission se terminait, bien que la famille d'Alfred fêtait un deuxième réveillon en ce soir du deux janvier, pour que Matthew et Gilbert puissent se rattraper. La grippe de ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de se développer tant le blond avait pris soin de lui et lui avait prodigué les meilleurs médicaments.

Bien entendu il était toujours malade, mais il pouvait manger sous réserve de ne pas se goinfrer.

Ivan était donc seul, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit à la fin du feu d'artifice lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il se sentait prêt à fusionner. Enfin.

Il allait être guéri. Ils allaient pouvoir œuvrer pour le sortir de cet enfer…

Bien entendu, cela ne se ferait pas en un jour, mais une fois la guérison faite, le reste suivrait naturellement.

Cette pensée lui redonnait du courage pour tout le reste.

Tant qu'il avait Ivan et la certitude que ce dernier serait guéri et sorti dans un futur proche, il pouvait tout affronter. C'était une certitude inébranlable.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il entendit enfin des bruits de pas dans le gravier. Il se figea et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer drastiquement. Il se força à se dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il était courageux et fort, il allait faire face, discuter calmement et s'en sortir. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se planta face aux deux hommes dont le visage était complètement fermé.

-Bonsoir, Jones, commença le premier homme d'un ton poli. J'espère que tu as la somme que tu nous dois.

Alfred resserra sa prise sur son sac. Il avait retiré l'argent en espèces, en prévenant sa banque à l'avance, bien entendu. Il avait eu un peu de mal à les faire accepter, mais après tout, aucune législation n'interdisait le retrait de très grosses sommes d'argent.

-En partie, avoua-t-il en tendant le sac. Mais je suis en train d'obtenir le reste ! Il y a plus de la moitié, ici. Dans un mois, je pense, j'aurai tout le reste.

Le sac lui fut retiré des mains. Un des deux hommes fouilla pour compter les billets, tandis que le second s'avançait vers lui, le regard menaçant.

-Nous t'avions _prévenu_ , affirma-t-il d'un ton dur. Nous te relançons depuis trop de temps. Tu as eu beaucoup d'opportunités de nous rembourser, et bien plus que deux chances. Maintenant, c'est fini. Si les simples menaces ne fonctionnent pas, il va nous falloir nous montrer… plus convaincant. Parce qu'il nous faut davantage que des « je pense ».

Alfred recula de quelques pas. Les deux hommes étaient plus grands et musclés que lui. Il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir contre eux. Il se retint de trembler et plein d'options de fuite passèrent par son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de parlementer.

-Je peux signer un papier pour vous le promettre ! assura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il allait demander de l'aide à ses parents : ce genre d'hommes n'avait pas envie que l'on mêle d'autres personnes à leurs affaires louches.

-Je vous _assure_ que j'ai fait tout le nécessaire ! Je suis en bonne voie de récupérer le reste !

-Trop tard.

La voix avait claqué, sans appel. Le premier homme rejoignit l'autre après avoir déposé le sac dans un buisson, prudent.

-C'est la procédure, Jones. Dans notre milieu, il y a des codes. Si tu ne rembourses pas intégralement tes dettes au bout d'un certain temps, il est de bon ton de donner un avertissement. Mais ne t'en fais pas : t'abîmer _trop_ ne serait pas bon pour nos affaires. Car nous, tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est être remboursés, n'est-ce pas ?

-S'il vous plaît… commença le blond, conscient que toute cette affaire ne pouvait que finir extrêmement mal pour lui.

-Non, pas de pitié pour ceux qui ne tiennent pas leurs paroles. Tu étais prévenu. Il fallait y penser avant.

Alfred ne demanda pas son reste, sentant bien qu'aucun argument ne pourrait lui épargner un passage à tabac. Sortant son portable, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Sous le coup de la panique, il eut du mal à déverrouiller l'appareil. Alors que les deux hommes le rattrapaient, il ne parvint qu'à appuyer sur l'icône de Skype. Il entendit le bruit de l'appel vidéo alors qu'il échappait le téléphone suite à un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Désespérément, il se mit à crier l'adresse du parc, sans aucun moyen de savoir qui il avait appelé, ni même si cette personne avait décroché.

Tout en continuant de crier l'adresse, il tenta de se défendre tant bien que mal contre ses agresseurs.

Il allait passer un très, très mauvais moment.

oOoOoOo

Ivan se reposait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu'il reçut l'appel. En effet, il avait, pour une fois, accepté de participer aux activités sportives de l'hôpital.

Après tout, il espérait pouvoir enfin sortir dans le courant de l'année, alors il fallait bien qu'il se remette en forme. Auparavant, il était très musclé et faisait du sport et il comptait bien recommencer.

Bien entendu, le sport proposé à l'hôpital consistait avant tout à de la course à pied et des étirements musculaires.

C'était déjà bien et il y avait consacré son après-midi entier. Il se sentait donc assez fatigué, et paradoxalement en forme. Il avait oublié combien il appréciait de se dépenser. Il se sentait vivant lorsque ses muscles chauffaient, ainsi que ses poumons.

Alors, Ivan, après le médiocre repas du soir, s'était confortablement installé dans son lit, ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Puis, l'appel arriva alors qu'il était en train de lire un article de magazine web sur un sujet culturel qui l'intéressait.

Il laissait toujours Skype en arrière-fond, au cas où l'une de ses sœurs ou bien Alfred se connecteraient. Pour le coup, son compagnon était toujours notifié « absent » puisqu'il possédait l'application sur son téléphone. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir s'il était présent ou non, n'ayant de notification que lorsque la personne se connectait tout court.

L'appel le surprit donc beaucoup et le fit légèrement sursauter. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Alfred, il s'empressa de répondre, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Sourire qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit l'écran noir et entendit les hurlements.

Il se figea et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Que se passait-il ?!

Le Russe parvint à discerner une signification dans les cris d'Alfred, car oui, c'était bien sa voix qu'il entendait.

Une adresse.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, il regarda sur Google Maps. C'était un parc juste à côté de l'asile.

Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir, à trouver une solution, à appeler à l'aide.

Il agit par instinct.

Sans perdre une seconde, il sortit de son lit, revêtit chaussures et manteau avant de quitter sa chambre.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il ne sut trop comment il parvint à quitter le bâtiment sans se faire repérer. Tout en lui criait sa peur et sa colère. Il devait sauver Alfred. L'heure n'était plus au rationnel, et ce fut probablement cela qui l'aida à trouver la force d'attendre la poignée de secondes où les gens de l'accueil détournèrent le regard à cause d'une frasque d'un autre patient.

L'air glacial lui rendit les idées un peu plus claires et il courut, malgré ses courbatures et sa fatigue, jusqu'au parc.

Il avait fait vraiment vite. Alfred devait encore être aux prises avec ses agresseurs. Car les bruits qu'il avait entendu, outre les cris de l'homme qu'il aimait, ne pouvaient qu'être associés à des coups.

Le Parc était sombre, et les rues peu fréquentées à cette heure-ci. En outre, l'endroit était assez grand et la végétation camouflait aisément les bruits lorsqu'on ne s'y trouvait pas.

Ivan mit quelques instants avant d'entendre les bruits étouffés de cris, de paroles et de coups.

Lorsqu'il aperçut son amant à terre, se faire agresser par ces deux hommes à la mine patibulaire, il ne put se retenir.

Brusquement, son autre lui prit le contrôle sous le coup d'un accès de rage.

Il ne chercha même pas à résister.

Alfred avait besoin de son aide. Alfred était en danger.

Il devait le secourir et c'était bien là tout ce qui importait.

oOoOoOo

Les deux hommes étaient à terre, inconscients, lorsqu'Ivan revint à lui. Il ne regrettait absolument pas, bien qu'il ne pouvait que s'attendre à de gros gros ennuis, non seulement pour s'être enfui de l'hôpital, mais en plus pour avoir encore frappé des gens.

Mais tant pis. Cela en valait la peine. Qui sait combien de temps cela aurait pris pour que le personnel de l'hôpital appelle les policiers ou une ambulance ? Car jamais ils ne seraient intervenus, c'était certain.

Ivan se pencha sur Alfred. Ce dernier était blessé et inconscient. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable, tombé un peu plus loin. Il était toujours allumé sur l'appel vidéo de Skype.

Il éteignit ce dernier et tenta de joindre Arthur, au nom de contact « Daddy ».

Le portable était éteint.

Il réitéra avec « Papa » et « Mattie », toujours rien.

Ils avaient dû éteindre leurs portables pour les fêtes…

Il ne connaissait aucun des autres noms et ne savait donc pas s'ils s'apparentaient à des personnes proches de ce lieu.

Cependant, « Gil » attira son regard. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Gilbert, le fameux ami de Matthew ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à essayer, après tout…

La tonalité d'appel résonna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis il y eut un « clic » et une voix qu'Ivan ne connaissait pas retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Alfred ?

-N-non… c'est Ivan… le… le petit-ami d'Alfred…

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout du fil. Puis, la voix reprit :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il était censé revenir à son appartement parce qu'il avait oublié un truc !

La voix masculine restait égale mais il y perçait de la méfiance, de l'inquiétude et Ivan sentit que l'homme à l'autre bout du fil était prêt à partir sur le champ du lieu où il se trouvait si problème il y avait.

-Il… il s'est fait agresser… j'ai mis les deux hommes à terre… mais il est inconscient et je crois qu'il est vraiment en mauvais état…

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus suppliante au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, mais il se força à ne pas céder à la panique.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour que sa voix cesse de trembler.

Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait s'arranger.

Peut-être que s'il se le répétait suffisamment longtemps, il finirait par y croire.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait peur. Réellement peur que les coups que l'homme qu'il aimait avait subi lui causent de graves soucis. Comme une commotion cérébrale, ou que savait-il encore ?!

La situation était grave. Et elle avait le malheur de lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs.

Ne pas céder à la panique. Ne pas céder à la panique.

-Ok Ivan, donne-moi l'adresse, j'arrive tout de suite, fit l'homme d'une voix plus rassurante. On va faire en sorte que les fesses de cette andouille soient saines et sauves, d'accord ?

Son ton légèrement blagueur tira un micro sourire à Ivan, qui lui fut reconnaissant d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. En tentant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, il débita l'adresse d'une traite.

-Doucement, doucement ! J'ai rien compris ! Tu peux répéter ? Calme-toi, ça va aller ! Je te l'assure !

Ivan s'exhorta au calme, appréciant vraiment l'attitude de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il finit par réussir à donner clairement l'adresse.

-Bon, c'est pas loin de là où j'suis, j'arrive vite ! Vous êtes où dans le Parc ?

Ivan tenta de décrire le lieu précis avec le peu d'éléments visuels particuliers qu'il pouvait noter. Puis, celui qui devait très probablement être Gilbert raccrocha en le rassurant une dernière fois.  
L'angoisse reprit sa place dans le ventre du Russe. Il était seul, dans le noir et le silence, face à son petit-ami inconscient.  
C'était certainement la pire situation qui soit, à ses yeux. Même la perspective de retourner à l'hôpital psychiatrique le paniquait moins.

L'attente le tua à petit feu. Il resta près d'Alfred, observant son état extérieur tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser par inadvertance. Il était vraiment blessé, mais les blessures extérieures ne semblait pas vraiment graves. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la possibilité d'un traumatisme crânien.  
Ce silence…  
Ce silence le tuait.  
Jamais la vie n'était silencieuse, avec Alfred. Il était joyeux, vivant, énergique. Le voir assommé, si immobile, d'une façon non naturelle, avec ce sang sur son visage…

Non, c'était la situation la plus atroce qui pouvait être.  
Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une poignée de minutes, il entendit des bruits de pas sur le gravier de l'allée.  
Il sortit à la lueur des lampadaires, pâle et paniqué, pour que celui qu'il avait appelé ne mette pas trop longtemps à les trouver.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. C'était un jeune homme d'environ leur âge. Il était de toute évidence albinos : ses cheveux étaient blancs, ses yeux rouges, et la couleur de sa peau, de ce qu'Ivan pouvait en juger de par la luminosité ambiante, était proche de celle de la neige.

-Ivan ? questionna-t-il immédiatement.

Celui-ci acquiesça, et l'autre vint vers lui. Il était plus petit que lui, mais restait plutôt grand.

-Je suis Gilbert, le meilleur ami du jumeau d'Alfred ! Où il est ? Il est toujours inconscient ?

Ivan n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer le fameux Gilbert d'une telle manière, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur de telles pensées.

-Oui ! Il est là… derrière ce buisson…

Gilbert nota l'angoisse évidente du Russe et vint voir Alfred. Il s'accroupit devant lui, lui prit le pouls et observa ses blessures.

-Boooon… extérieurement, c'est pas grave, on va pouvoir le transporter jusqu'à ma voiture sans trop de problèmes… j'espère juste que tout le reste suivra…

Ivan acquiesça, toujours malade d'inquiétude. Gilbert, visiblement plutôt fort et musclé, réussit à soulever Alfred. Ivan s'empressa de l'aider et ils transportèrent le médecin inconscient tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture de l'albinos.

Gilbert cala le blond du mieux qu'il put sur tout l'espace des sièges arrière et revint se mettre côté conducteur, tandis qu'Ivan venait côté passager.

-Pourquoi t'as pas directement appelé une ambulance ou les flics, au fait ? demanda Gilbert. T'avais peur qu'on t'écoute pas ?

-Oui, mais c'est surtout que je ne me rappelais pas du tout de leur numéro…

-Aaaah, je vois… j'suppose que t'as dû essayer d'appeler sa famille en premier, supposa l'albinos en démarrant sa voiture, tout en prenant soin d'adopter une conduite souple pour que le blessé ne subisse pas de brusques à-coups.

Ivan acquiesça tout en regardant celui qui était venu à leur rescousse. Il semblait plutôt confiant et extraverti au premier abord, ainsi que rassurant et sympathique. En tout cas, il semblait savoir très bien assurer dans les situations d'urgence. Une chance qu'Ivan se félicitait d'avoir eue.

-Ils ont éteint leurs portables pour être tranquilles… moi j'étais sorti pour essayer de trouver un truc encore ouvert pour m'acheter des clopes, du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir et j'ai fait aussi vite que possible… j'appellerai sur leur fixe quand on sera à l'hosto ! Enfin, peut-être que Mattie se sera inquiété d'ici-là et m'aura envoyé un message !

Ivan était reconnaissant à Gilbert de meubler la conversation, même s'il restait sur ce sujet grave. Il détestait les silences pesants dans ce genre de situations. Ainsi, la voix un peu forte et grave de son compagnon d'infortune le rassurait.

Le centre hospitalier était proche de l'hôpital psychiatrique, ce qui était logique puisque les deux étaient des établissements plutôt liés. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pas bien loin et le trajet fut relativement court.

Ivan, prit dans l'urgence de l'instant, ne reprit réellement ses esprits que quand ils furent arrivés et que des infirmiers eurent transporté Alfred dans le secteur des Urgences. Ivan et Gilbert étaient resté dans le couloir. Le premier était assis, regard fixé sur le lino blanc, tandis que le second restait debout et tentait de joindre son meilleur ami.

-Tu y arrives ? finit par demander le Russe, voyant les sourcils froncés de l'albinos.

-Il a toujours pas rallumé son porta- ah c'est bon ! Il appelle !

Gilbert appuya vite sur la touche de décrochage.

-Mattie ! Oui, désolé, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais y'a urgence, là… Oui y'a… y'a eu un problème…

Ivan regardait la porte par laquelle on avait emmené l'homme qu'il aimait, tout en écoutant la conversation téléphonique d'une oreille.

Toute cette soirée semblait n'être qu'un gros cauchemar dont il aurait vraiment, vraiment aimé pouvoir se réveiller… l'angoisse nouant son ventre ne l'avait pas quitté, et les minutes se faisaient de plus en plus longues et étouffantes.

-Non ! Enfin je crois que non… nan nan nan, panique pas, je t'assure que ça peut pas être grave à ce point ! Déjà, extérieurement, c'était pas grand-chose. Écoute… ça va aller, d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ? Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ça va aller.

Ivan sourit légèrement. Le ton de Gilbert était bien plus doux, d'un coup. Alfred avait visiblement raison concernant la relation entre son jumeau et son collègue, ou tout du moins, leur possible relation future. Le Russe savait reconnaître certains sentiments, et le regard vermeille de Gilbert les contenait.

-D'accord, je t'attends, mais sois prudent en conduisant ! Tes parents viennent pas ? … Ah, ouais… c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé à m'occuper des flics… ils viendront plus tard alors ? Ok, ok, très bien. A tout de suite, alors !

Gilbert raccrocha le téléphone avant de reporter son attention sur Ivan.

-Mattie arrive, et leurs parents vont s'occuper des flics, de la déposition et tout avant de venir voir Alfred !

-C'est vrai que ça serait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, affirma Ivan. Tu penses qu'on va vite avoir des nouvelles ?

Gilbert jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte.

-J'pense, ouais… ça m'étonnerait qu'ils mettent longtemps à l'examiner, ils doivent surtout voir si ça a causé des dégâts à la tête et tout…

Ivan acquiesça. Il savait bien qu'Alfred n'avait pas subi un accident de la route, ou pire, mais les hommes qu'il avait mis à terre n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Il avait peur qu'Alfred ait une importante commotion cérébrale, des fractures, voire les deux.  
Par exemple, des côtes cassées… il en avait déjà eu suite à une vilaine chute en moto, et il savait par expérience que c'était très très douloureux… à chaque respiration, même.

Après quelques autres minutes d'attente, ils entendirent un bruit de course dans les couloirs, et se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Matthew, courant vers eux, la panique se lisant sur son visage.

-Gil ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Toujours pas, mais je t'ai appelé y'a dix minutes, aussi ! T'as fait vite ! T'as pas roulé trop vite, au moins ? J'ai pas envie que tu t'retrouves aux Urgences, toi aussi !

Le blond fit un signe de la main signifiant que la prudence n'avait eu que peu d'importance, pour lui. Son visage trahissait sa panique, son inquiétude et son angoisse. Sa relation avec son jumeau était très fusionnelle, et il avait l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour le moindre souci, alors là…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, complètement atterré par la situation. Oh la la, vous auriez vu la tête de Papa et Daddy… pour le jour de l'an en plus… c'est vraiment trop injuste… il ne méritait pas de se faire agresser comme ça… il est toujours si gentil avec tout le monde…

Voyant les yeux violets s'embuer, Gilbert n'hésita pas et prit Matthew dans ses bras. Ce-dernier se laissa aller contre lui, ayant de toute évidence besoin de réconfort. L'albinos lui frotta doucement le dos avec un regard se voulant rassurant. Puis, il se tourna vers Ivan, une question muette flottant dans l'air.  
Le jeune homme se dit qu'il n'était plus temps de faire cas des secrets et qu'il serait injuste de ne pas répondre au moins à Matthew, qui méritait de savoir.

-Alfred devait de l'argent à des gens très peu recommandables, avoua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas vous en parler parce qu'il se sentait coupable, et qu'il avait peur de vous décevoir… il jouait trop au poker, en fait, et il pensait pouvoir négocier avec ses créanciers pour finir de payer le mois prochain…

Matthew eut l'air encore plus horrifié et accablé.

-Mais… mais…

Il eut besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pendant une bonne minute avant de pouvoir répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

-Mais quel _crétin_! s'exclama-t-il.

Gilbert ne put retenir un gloussement, ce qui lui valut un coup dans le ventre de la part du blond.

-Ne rigole pas, Gilbert Beilschmidt ! fit ce dernier d'un air courroucé. Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'il lui arrive de _réfléchir_ deux minutes ?! C'est ridicule ! Comme si on allait être déçus qu'il joue trop au poker ! On lui aurait prêté de l'argent !

Gilbert et Ivan laissèrent Matthew s'énerver contre l'idiotie de son frère. Ils sentaient que c'était là sa façon d'évacuer son stress et sa panique… et ils étaient plutôt d'accord avec lui, aussi.

Le Russe nota que le blond restait dans les bras de son collègue et ami, mais n'en dit pas un mot.

Un médecin sortit finalement alors que Mattie s'était calmé. Son air doux et rassurant les soulagea tous grandement, bien qu'ils attendaient impatiemment ses commentaires sur l'état d'Alfred.

-Il a un bras cassé et une légère commotion. Nous avons dû recoudre son arcade sourcilière, sa cheville a une entorse à cause d'une mauvaise chute, mais il va bien. Il est solide, il s'en remettra vite.

Un long soupir de soulagement venant des trois jeunes hommes lui tira un sourire.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda Matthew.

-Bien entendu. Je vais vous mener jusqu'à sa chambre, si vous voulez bien me suivre… nous allons le garder jusqu'à demain après-midi, pour faire encore quelques examens.

Ivan se leva pour se joindre à eux, mais une nouvelle voix l'interpella.

-Je suis désolé, Ivan… dit Arthur venant juste d'arriver, avec un regard peiné où perçait également de l'inquiétude pour son fils. La police nous a demandé de te ramener immédiatement à l'hôpital psychiatrique, pour ne pas aggraver les problèmes…

Passé la petite frayeur due au fait qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu arriver, Ivan trouva cela profondément injuste qu'on ne le laisse pas voir Alfred. C'était tout de même lui qui l'avait sauvé ! Il avait _besoin_ de s'assurer qu'il allait bien ! Et on lui demandait de retourner à l'endroit où il ne pourrait pas le voir avant un bon moment ? Car il était certain que l'Américain aurait un congé maladie…  
Arthur dut percevoir la colère, la frustration et l'incompréhension que ressentait Ivan car il posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

-Je t'obtiendrai une permission dès que possible, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire de plus… crois-moi, j'aurais vraiment vraiment voulu pouvoir te laisser y aller, mais deux agents sont à l'entrée, et s'ils m'ont laissé venir te parler, ils ne feront pas plus…

Ivan dû bien s'avouer vaincu, et la tristesse se fit sentir sur son visage.

-Bien entendu… je comprends…

-Est-ce que tu préfères que je t'y raccompagne ?

Le Russe le regarda avec reconnaissance. Les parents d'Alfred le traitaient davantage comme un fils que son propre père n'avait pu le faire…

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais votre place se trouve auprès de votre fils…

-Il n'y a pas de souci, lui assura Arthur. Après tout, la tienne aussi est là-bas… et tu as aussi besoin de soutien dans cette histoire… Du reste, Francis est là, il est resté avec les policiers le temps que je revienne, mais il ira voir Al. Et je dois te parler de plusieurs choses. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ne restera malheureusement pas sans conséquences pour toi, et je veux voir comment nous pouvons faire pour minimiser tout cela au mieux…

La voix grave et posée d'Arthur eut le don de calmer Ivan. Il sentait bien le membre du MI-6 à travers lui, et il se laissa entraîner sans rien dire. Le Britannique avait raison. Hélas.

Ses sombres pensées revinrent le tirailler, en plus de sa tristesse et son angoisse, avant qu'Arthur ne le ramène à la réalité.

-Ivan ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. Merci infiniment d'être venu le sauver.

Ivan lui offrit un sourire fatigué mais sincère en retour, aussitôt rendu par le père de celui qu'il aimait.  
Quelque chose lui disait que, aussi problématique cette histoire allait être pour lui auprès de la justice et de l'hôpital, il avait un allié de taille pour l'aider et l'en sortir au mieux.  
Pour l'heure, il allait devoir attendre et prier pour pouvoir voir Alfred au plus vite…  
L'important étant que celui-ci aille bien. C'était ce qui importait le plus pour Ivan.  
Il lui avait rendu tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui. Il l'avait protégé.  
Il pourrait au moins réussir à dormir cette nuit, sachant le médecin entre de bonnes mains, et auprès de sa famille… lui l'accompagnerait au moins au cœur de ses songes…


	17. Vers l'avenir

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hey ! Désolée à tous pour ce retard, j'étais partie en vacances ! Et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans ma fic, mais c'est chose faite. J'ai d'ailleurs passé la journée et la nuit sur ce chapitre, et sur l'épilogue aussi.  
Je vous annonce donc d'ores et déjà que cette fic est finie, et que vous aurez droit à l'épilogue sans faute dans une semaine, jour pour jour.  
Mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux adieux et je vais donc vous laisser lire le dernier chapitre de _L'Autre homme dans le miroir_! Je ne vous cache pas que la fin est plutôt guimauve !

Bonne lecture à tous *coeurs* Je vous aime tous, même vous, les lecteurs de l'ombre. J'espère que ma fic vous a plu, vous plaît encore et vous plaira jusqu'à la fin.

MirryD : C'est un nouvel énorme chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le dernier même s'il est plus calme ! :D Et y'a un peu de PruCan dedans aussi, eheh, mais je spoile pas trop :p

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours :D Et bonne lecture à toi ! )

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Vers l'avenir**

Ivan attendait Arthur avec appréhension dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'hospitalisation d'Alfred avait eu lieu. S'il allait désormais bien mieux, il avait tout de même écopé d'un arrêt maladie et se reposait chez ses parents.  
Il manquait cruellement à Ivan qui s'inquiétait pour lui et aurait souhaité être à ses côtés au plus vite.

Hélas, il allait falloir faire face à ses propres ennuis.  
Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait : il avait la sensation d'avoir fait ce qui était juste, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.  
Seulement, la justice ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il s'était enfui de l'hôpital. Il avait frappé des gens, ce qui était l'exacte raison pour laquelle il avait été enfermé en ces lieux. Nul doute que cela risquait de lui coûter gros. Il était effrayé que cela puisse lui prendre sa liberté. Définitivement. Après tout, il n'était pas guéri et on pourrait juger -à raison pour le coup- que son autre lui avait pris le dessus dans cet accès de violence, et qu'il était donc inadapté à reprendre une vie normale, quand bien même il aurait fait d'énormes progrès en une année.  
Arthur coupa court à toutes ses préoccupations en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, un air sérieux peint sur son visage. Il portait un costard de haute-couture, montrant qu'il avait probablement eu un entretien avec un avocat ou un juge en charge de cette affaire. Ivan n'y connaissait pas grand chose en droit, quand bien même avait-il été la cible d'un procès.

-Bonjour Ivan, lui sourit malgré tout le père d'Alfred.

-Bonjour... Alfred va bien ?

Arthur eut un petit sourire. Il était touché que le bien-être de son fils passe en premier dans l'esprit d'Ivan, qui avait de plus gros soucis que lui à l'heure actuelle. D'autant plus que le médecin allait bien désormais, il avait surtout besoin de repos.

Il mesurait l'amour que le Russe avait pour son fils, et il en était heureux, même si leur histoire était tout sauf simple. Surtout en ces heures compliquées. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer une fin heureuse pour eux, mais il allait falloir beaucoup de travail pour cela...

-Il va bien, oui ! Il embêtait son père pour avoir des gâteaux quand je suis parti, alors c'est que tout rentre dans l'ordre !

Il sourit et Ivan fit de même. La gourmandise d'Alfred était légendaire. Tant qu'il l'avait, tout allait bien.

-Et toi, comment tu te sens ? questionna Arthur en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la chambre.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, et j'ai peur de ce qui va être décidé pour moi, à vrai dire... j'imagine que c'est de cela dont vous êtes venu me parler ?

-En effet, oui... je suis allé voir un avocat et le juge en charge de cette affaire. Pour avoir des renseignements, un avis et des conseils. Il semblerait que malgré l'avis de l'hôpital, ils attendent l'avis d'Alfred sur ton état... puisqu'il est ton médecin attitré, son avis compte plus que tout le reste. Et puis... ils te soupçonnent de l'avoir frappé, alors... son témoignage leur est aussi important...

Arthur eut un air désolé et Ivan se sentit meurtri que l'on puisse penser cela. Bien entendu, aucun juge ou médecin ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Alfred, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé durant cette année, mais tout de même. Cela lui portait un gros coup au cœur.

-J-je vois… c'est compréhensible… je suppose… fit-il d'une voix emplie de peine.

-Je dirais surtout que c'est procédural… tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, nous avons les deux hommes qui l'ont agressé pour attester que tu n'es en rien coupable de cela.

Ivan acquiesça. Il savait que ce n'était pas de cela qu'il avait le plus à craindre.

-En revanche… même si je peux faire jouer de mon influence et de mes relations, je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Bien sûr, je pourrais dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour corrompre qui de droit, mais je doute que ce soit là ce que tu veuilles vraiment.

Ivan eut un petit sourire.

-Non, c'est sûr… je préférerais que l'on reconnaisse que je n'ai pas fait ça par violence, mais parce que je pensais que c'était juste…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, approuva Arthur.

Il sortit des feuilles de notes de sa sacoche de cuir pour les parcourir quelques instants du regard.

-Les risques sont donc que tu ne puisses plus du tout sortir d'ici, une amende mais ça j'en doute car les hommes ne vont pas porter plainte alors qu'ils sont en tort, et un changement d'unité, voire d'hôpital. Tu pourrais te retrouver dans un lieu plus sévère et plus gardé. On peut arranger tout ça.

Le ton confiant de l'Anglais rassura Ivan qui commençait à paniquer.

-En revanche, il y aura certaines conditions sine qua non si nous parvenons à obtenir que tu puisses sortir de l'hôpital. Pour commencer, il faut que tu guérisses, c'est une obligation incontournable, mais ça tu t'en doutais déjà. Ensuite, ils voudront que ton traitement soit plus fort dans les jours à venir. Et que tu vois un psychiatre plus régulièrement. Pour ce dernier point, ça ne posera pas de soucis puisque tu vivrais avec Alfred… et pour les médicaments, je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne vérifient pas si tu les prends correctement. Ce serait bête de revenir à zéro…

Ivan approuva. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire avec son addiction aux médicaments. Il en gardait toujours des séquelles, et il refusait de replonger dedans, et encore moins de force.

-Pour arranger tout ça, le témoignage d'Alfred aidera beaucoup… après tout tu as fait beaucoup de progrès… et tu n'as pas frappé ces hommes pour la même raison que tu avais frappé les premiers. Et tu as su te contrôler, contrôler ton autre toi. Je pense que ça va vraiment pencher en ta faveur. Je t'ai pris un très bon avocat, il saura argumenter.

-Il va falloir faire un procès ? s'inquiéta Ivan.

-C'est probable, oui. Mais tu ne seras pas obligé d'y assister, puisque tu es en hôpital psychiatrique. Ce sera juste le Tribunal de Police, pas la Cour d'Assises, heureusement…

Il eut un petit sourire, que lui rendit Ivan. La voix rassurante d'Arthur le mettait à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, même si l'issue restait peu claire.  
Il ne savait même pas comment il allait guérir…

Cependant, ils parlèrent encore un moment de tout cela, des possibles conséquences, de comment minimiser les choses et du futur incertain d'Ivan. Arthur sut apaiser le Russe, qui restait bien sûr très inquiet. L'arrangement de cette affaire dépendait de beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles il n'avait pas le contrôle.

Mais il avait appris à ne pas se ronger les sangs pour quelque chose qui n'allait pas se faire dans l'immédiat. La vie à l'hôpital l'avait rendu patient.  
Peut-être reverrait-il Alfred entre temps, avec un peu de chance, tout du moins il l'espérait.

Lorsqu'Arthur repartit, Ivan le suivit mais tourna avant le hall pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de sentir l'air sur sa peau, même frais. Les quatre murs de sa chambre avaient tendance à l'étouffer.

Longuement, il se balada sous le ciel bleu sans nuages. Le soleil froid dardait des rayons qui caressaient doucement ses joues et il leva la tête en fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'oxygène et de la nature, et aussi pour s'imaginer ailleurs, loin d'ici. Libre.

Il s'enfonça sur le chemin de pierre traversant un tout petit bois servant aux petites randonnées. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi, les autres patients devaient être rendus apathiques par leurs médicaments, aussi était-il seul dans ce parc verdoyant. Il accueillait la solitude salvatrice avec bonheur. Le jeune homme ne se sentait tellement plus à sa place dans cet univers confiné qu'il se sentait mal en voyant les autres patients. Ils lui rappelaient ce qu'il était il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, et ce qu'il pourrait redevenir si jamais il devait quitter ce lieu pour un autre, pire encore.

*Mais il y croyait. Il croyait en une fin plus heureuse que ça. En une fin où il serait dehors, avec Alfred, en Californie peut-être, ou ailleurs, qu'importe tant qu'il était libre ?

Il ne savait pas comment se passerait sa guérison, ni même comment lui-même serait après cela. Il ignorait ce que le monde extérieur lui réservait.  
Il avait moins peur qu'avant. Il se sentait près à tout redécouvrir d'un œil neuf. Il se savait capable d'affronter ses peurs, de définitivement tourner ce trop long chapitre de sa vie.  
Pour en commencer un, sur une vaste page blanche où il restait tout à écrire.

Au milieu des arbres, assis contre un tronc plusieurs fois centenaires, Ivan ferma les yeux. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis des années.  
L'avait-il déjà été un jour ? Pour de vrai ?  
Il se rappela de ce soir-là. Ce soir où il avait lâché la bride à l'autre lui.  
Ce soir où il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle sans vraiment y penser. Ou peut-être était-ce l'autre lui qui lui avait rendu le contrôle après avoir fait ce que tous deux estimaient juste ?  
Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à ne plus le considérer comme un ennemi ?  
Quand avait-il accepté qu'il faisait partie de lui ? Qu'il était l'une de ses nombreuses facettes ?  
Qu'il était lui ?

Quand est-ce que cet autre homme dans le miroir avait cessé d'être un monstre, un inconnu, pour devenir Ivan Braginsky ?  
Aujourd'hui peut-être. Sous la pâle lueur du soleil et le vent d'hiver.  
Il avait l'impression d'accueillir enfin un proche qui revenait de loin. D'ouvrir sa porte à quelqu'un qu'il croyait inconnu mais qui ne l'était au final pas tant que ça.  
De ne devenir qu'une seule et unique face d'une pièce.  
Comme deux parties d'un miroir brisé qui se recollent dans un parfait éclat, sans aucune fêlure, sans aucune altération dans le reflet.  
Il pensait cela violent c'était en réalité aussi doux qu'une brise d'été. C'était rassurant, effrayant aussi un peu de se sentir enfin un et un seul.  
Mais tellement… apaisant…

Il rouvrit les yeux et il sut que le monde avait changé. Pour lui.  
Tout allait changer.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voix dans sa tête, et c'était la sienne.

oOoOoOo

Alfred le serra très fort contre lui quand enfin ils purent se revoir. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards, dans la chambre d'hôpital, les parents du médecin attendant à l'extérieur. Le blond n'avait pas encore repris le travail et venait en « simple » visiteur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser. Ivan appuya un peu désespérément ses lèvres contre celles de celui qu'il aimait, exprimant ainsi tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis l'incident. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle de le revoir enfin après toutes ses inquiétudes… et d'impatience de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne. Alfred _devait_ être le premier au courant.

Ce dernier passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser quelques instants encore, puis s'écarta de lui, le regard brillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Miss me, big guy_? sourit-il d'un air taquin.

-Tu n'as pas idée, fit Ivan, souriant également en retour avec douceur.

Leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit du grand russe.

-Tu te sens mieux ? questionna ce dernier, inspectant le visage de son médecin pour quêter d'éventuelles blessures mal guéries.

-Oui oui, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je reprends bientôt le boulot, ils ont juste insisté pour que je me repose ! Et toi, alors ? Daddy m'a dit qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'on ne te surveille pas de trop près pendant ta prise de médoc', puisqu'ils avaient alourdi ton traitement !

Ivan acquiesça. Arthur pouvait bien se permettre de glisser un billet ou deux si c'était pour sa santé, après tout. Même si cela ne plaisait pas forcément au principal intéressé : Ivan était un brin trop honnête, mais bon. Le père d'Alfred semblait aussi l'être, seulement, parfois, l'argent ouvre des portes bien utiles qui seraient inaccessibles autrement.

-Ça va.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

-Ça va très très bien, même.

Une étincelle illumina ses yeux violets, qui vint faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Alfred. Il sentait une bonne nouvelle arriver, et bien qu'il ignorait la nature de celle-ci, voir un tel regard chez Ivan le faisait simplement se sentir heureux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? le pressa-t-il avec une excitation audible dans sa voix.

Ivan ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, aussi resta-t-il silencieux quelques instants, gardant son sourire et son regard brillant, faisant ainsi croître l'impatience et la curiosité de son petit-ami. Ce-dernier sautillait à moitié, se collant contre le Russe pour l'inciter à parler plus vite.

-Je… je suis enfin… complet…

C'était le premier mot, le premier adjectif lui étant venu à l'esprit. Il trouvait cela très approprié. Alfred, lui, ne saisit pas immédiatement le sens de sa phrase et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d… _wait, wait… Did you mean…_

- _Da_ … je… j'ai fusionné… enfin…

*Les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent, puis il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu pendant quelques secondes.

Enfin, il se jeta à moitié au cou d'Ivan le serrant très très fort contre lui. Le Russe pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine. La respiration d'Alfred contre son cou, Ivan lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée de sa guérison, advenue si… naturellement… alors partager cette nouvelle pour la première fois avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un étant l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout…

Cela faisait un puissant tourbillon d'émotions qui tournoyait en lui.

-Je suis si fier de toi… si fier… chuchota Alfred à son oreille, la voix enrayée par une émotion plus forte que lui. Je savais que tu y arriverais… je le savais… _Dammit… I'm so fucking happy…_

Les doigts d'Ivan vinrent glisser entre les mèches blondes du médecin, et il pressa un doux baiser contre son front, ses yeux embués de larmes difficilement contenues.

-Ton langage, Alfred… répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

L'Américain releva la tête. Les prunelles violines rencontrèrent les bleues ciel, tout aussi larmoyantes.  
Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Alfred, qui passa soudainement ses mains derrière la nuque d'Ivan pour l'embrasser, plus vivement que précédemment. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre témoignaient de leur bonheur commun.

Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment qui signifiait tellement pour eux…

Ivan n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, désormais.  
Il était préparé à tout.  
Tant qu'il ressentait un bonheur pareil aux côtés d'Alfred, tant qu'il avait surmonté sa maladie, tant qu'il était passé à travers tout cela et en était ressorti vainqueur…

Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Rien.

oOoOoOo

L'angoisse formait un nœud familier dans le ventre d'Ivan. Il n'était pas si inquiet que cela, mais le résultat du procès se faisait attendre. Arthur et Alfred devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre et l'inquiétude ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer encore un peu.  
Jusqu'au bout elle l'aurait suivi.  
Mais ayant connu bien pires angoisses, il n'y prêtait guère attention.

Sa fusion avait, selon l'avocat, grandement changé les choses. Elle prouvait qu'il ne pouvait plus être un danger pour les autres, puisqu'il ne risquait plus de subir des crises sans même s'en rendre compte.  
En outre, s'il avait eu tort de s'échapper de l'hôpital et de ne pas prévenir la police, il ne l'avait pas fait avec de mauvaises intentions, ce qui penchait également en sa faveur.

Il y avait également le témoignage d'Alfred, qui avait dû affirmer ses énormes progrès depuis qu'il l'avait comme patient, ainsi que son caractère doux, gentil et patient.

Mais selon Arthur, c'était la fusion qui allait tout changer.

Bien sûr, ils lui colleraient un traitement sur le dos au cas où. Bien sûr il allait devoir faire des visites à l'hôpital pendant encore un certain temps. Bien sûr, sa sortie serait retardée.  
Cependant, il n'y avait plus de raisons pour qu'il ne puisse plus sortir.  
Arthur lui avait conseillé de dire qu'il avait été sous l'emprise de son autre lui durant tout le temps de l'incident, que c'était lui qui avait motivé sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ce faisant, il assurait qu'Ivan en lui-même n'avait rien de quelqu'un d'impulsif, de désobéissant et d'incontrôlable. Et, par la même occasion, que cette autre personnalité qui pouvait le rendre ainsi avait disparu, et donc le laissait parfaitement raisonnable.

Malgré ses peurs, Ivan ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de laisser l'espoir le gagner de part en part.  
Il laissait libre court à ses pensées. Qui voguaient vers son avenir.  
Après de longues réflexions, plus calmes après sa fusion, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Natalya. Elle était logique et raisonnée. Ils pourraient se soutenir tous les deux, et cela ferait du bien à Ivan de travailler avec un visage familier. Cela lui permettrait de ne pas se réinsérer trop brusquement dans le monde du travail. En outre, sa sœur était jeune, aussi cela prendrait un certain temps pour qu'elle soit réellement renommée et demandée -car Ivan ne doutait pas qu'elle le serait- donc ils ne seraient pas débordés d'un coup. Ils auraient le temps de se poser et de prendre du temps pour eux avant de voyager pour les représentations.

Natalya avait de toutes façons un petit-ami dans son école, un danseur comme elle, aussi ne serait-elle pas séparée de lui puisqu'il nourrissait les mêmes ambitions qu'elle. Ivan, quant à lui, pourrait profiter de tout le temps qu'il aurait avec Alfred.

Ce dernier finit par passer énergiquement la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Ivan, ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier, trop pris dans ses pensées et ses plans d'avenir pour avoir prêté attention aux pas dans le couloir. Il était suivi de toute sa petite famille, de Gilbert, et… de ses sœurs !

Le Russe écarquilla les yeux. Certes, il s'attendait à avoir au moins un des parents d'Alfred avec ce dernier mais… il avait droit à tout le monde ? Et que faisaient ces sœurs ici ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ces questions que Natalya et Katyusha venaient l'enlacer pour un câlin fraternel qu'il leur rendit sans hésiter.

Les sourires de tout le monde ne le trompèrent pas un instant, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine, les larmes revenant perler au bord de ses yeux.  
Pleurer de joie était tout de même bien mieux que de pleurer de tristesse…

Lorsque ses sœurs s'écartèrent en essuyant leurs yeux également humides, ce fut Alfred qui l'étreignit avec force.

-C'est fini, Vanya… souffla-t-il. C'est fini… tu vas pouvoir sortir… on va pouvoir vivre ensemble…

Ivan, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion, se contenta de porter ses mains à ses joues en les sentant humides. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était bel et bien mis à pleurer.

Posant ses paumes contre ses yeux, il se laissa aller contre Alfred qui l'étreignait avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le Russe ne risquait pas de faire un commentaire quant au fait qu'il mouillait sa chemise et ses propres lunettes.  
Il était bien trop heureux et emporté par ce nouveau départ qui s'offrait enfin à lui.

Francis et Arthur les regardèrent simplement en souriant, heureux de les voir ainsi. Leur histoire si compliquée allait enfin avoir un _happy_ _end_ , et, en tant que parents, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer.  
Arthur tourna légèrement la tête vers son mari, qui lui sourit tendrement et prit sa main dans la sienne. L'Anglais entrelaça immédiatement leurs doigts et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils n'en avaient jamais voulu à Alfred, ni n'avaient été déçus par ses problèmes dus aux jeux.  
Ils avaient toujours été fiers de lui, et ne souhaitaient que son bonheur.  
Maintenant qu'il l'obtenait enfin, ils ne pouvaient que regarder, le cœur empli de soulagement et de joie. Et d'espérance pour leur avenir, à tous les deux…

Un regard sur le côté corrigea leur pensée commune.

À tous les quatre.

Gilbert n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de la taille de Matthew. Ce-dernier, tout d'abord gêné car encore peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection, surtout en public, avait fini par se laisser aller et poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Allemand.  
Celui-ci n'était pas réellement concerné par l'histoire, mais il connaissait Alfred, désormais, et il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ivan et de constater qu'il était un type bien. Cela seul lui suffisait, ainsi que de voir les deux hommes s'enlacer ainsi, pleurant tous les deux devant leur avenir qui venait de s'illuminer d'un coup, comme un feu rougeoyant s'enflammant au beau milieu d'une nuit noire.  
Il se sentait concerné également parce qu'il aimait Matthew, que Matthew l'aimait, et qu'il était le jumeau d'Alfred.

Il faisait partie de la famille, désormais, tout comme Ivan, et cela l'impliquait plus qu'il ne le pensait.  
C'est pour cela qu'il avait témoigné au procès, pour cela aussi qu'il se sentait touché par l'allégresse générale.

Un moment comme celui-ci se fêtait, n'est-ce pas ?  
Souriant doucement à celui qui était depuis peu son petit-ami, il pressa un doux baiser contre sa tempe.  
Matthew rougit, et plongea son regard dans celui de Gilbert.

Oui, un jour comme celui-ci se fêtait. Et pourquoi pas tous les autres jours, après tout ?

Natalya et Katyusha se tenaient un peu en retrait, mais resplendissaient littéralement. Elles ne prêtaient aucune attention aux larmes roulant sur leurs joues, à leurs yeux rougis, à leurs cheveux défaits à cause de leur course pour venir jusqu'ici.

Leur frère rayonnait de bonheur.  
C'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Il était leur bonheur à elles.

Leur avenir aussi s'éclairait, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte…

En cette chambre aux murs nus, le soleil était entré par la porte et éclaboussait les murs de sa lumière.  
Les rires se mêlèrent aux larmes, parfaite harmonie née du bonheur.  
Les mains qui se joignent les lèvres qui se retrouvent les regards qui se lient les sourires qui se croisent.

Le visage du bonheur avait envahi le tableau noir du malheur pour ne plus laisser que lumière et couleurs.

Et cela devait durer.  
Longtemps.  
Peut-être même pour toujours.

oOoOoOo

Ivan empoigna sa valise, le cœur battant. Il ne laissait derrière lui qu'un lit aux draps blancs pliés sur le dessus, un lino propre, et des meubles vides.

Ses possessions tenaient en ce seul bagage.

Il ne se retourna même pas en franchissant le pas de la porte. Simplement, il se tint quelques secondes sous l'huis, mesurant le poids de ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Puis, il fit un pas en avant. Simplement. Comme lorsque l'on se réveille pour chasser un cauchemar.

L'hôpital était toujours le même. Oppressant, étouffant, beaucoup trop blanc et aseptisé. Le parc avait perdu de ses couleurs, malgré le début du printemps. Le monde extérieur avait bien plus d'intérêt, à présent.  
Ses pas résonnaient entre les murs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer pour chaque patient qu'il croisait. Il espérait qu'eux aussi trouveraient cette étincelle qui les ferait reprendre goût à la vie, qui leur redonnerait espoir, et, peut-être, leur apporterait la guérison.

Si jamais il devenait riche un jour, il créerait une association pour les maladies psychiatriques.

Son cœur battait si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Presque.  
Ses larmes menaçaient de noyer ses yeux. Il s'était habitué à pleurer de joie et d'émotions positives, ces derniers mois.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses pas. Il marchait, comme dans un rêve. Il avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il avait peine à croire qu'il arrivait enfin.  
Tout paraissait irréel. Il raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de sa valise, ce qui le ramena un peu au monde réel.

Enfin, le hall apparut.

Alfred avait posé ses congés pour l'occasion.  
Il lui adressa un sourire si grand lorsqu'il l'aperçut, qu'il semblait menacer de déchirer son visage. L'Américain s'avança d'un pas décidé, sous les regards curieux du personnel de l'hôpital, qui le connaissait, bien évidemment.  
Ce fut là, devant tous les gens réunis, patients, visiteurs, médecins, infirmières, femmes de ménage, qu'il prit son visage entre ses paumes pour l'embrasser avec passion et détermination.

Ce baiser, le premier de leur nouvelle vie, avait un goût enivrant, un goût de liberté, un goût de bonheur, un goût de délivrance… et de sel, aussi, un peu.  
Mais ça, c'était inévitable.

La main d'Alfred prit celle d'Ivan qui ne tenait pas la valise. Celle qui tremblait le plus, évidemment. Il la serra très fort et entraîna Ivan, pas à pas, vers la sortie.  
Ce-dernier aurait voulu se précipiter en courant à l'extérieur, il ne put avancer que pas à pas, lentement, soutenu par l'homme qu'il aimait, entravé par toutes ces émotions bien trop fortes pour lui.

Les portes automatiques coulissèrent sans un bruit. Un vent chaud chargé de parfums divers le frappa en même temps qu'un chaud rayon de soleil.

Le mois de mai était resplendissant cette année-là.

C'était un jour parfait pour débuter une nouvelle vie, songea Ivan.

Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de l'Américain.

Il avait passé quatre ans dans cet asile, après tout.  
Il allait bien falloir rattraper cela avec toutes celles à venir.  
Toutes celles qui restaient jusqu'à l'éternité.


	18. Épilogue

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Nous y sommes enfin… le point final de cette fic…

Ca me rend toute chose d'enfin le poster parce que ça fait un an que je l'ai commencée, et il s'est passé tellement de choses pendant cette année… et puis elle est importante pour moi, cette fic. Elle comporte un morceau de moi, un morceau que j'ai volontairement mis à l'intérieur, en partie pour m'en débarrasser, mais aussi pour ne pas l'oublier.

C'est aussi une fic dédiée à **Linsy** , ma meilleure amie, sans qui cette fic ne serait pas là puisqu'elle est pour elle et que c'est d'elle dont vient l'idée. En cela, elle compte bien plus encore.  
Ensuite, j'ai mis tant de temps à la finir… c'était difficile mais j'ai quand même continué, en partie pour vous car je trouvais cela injuste que vous, lecteurs, n'ayez jamais la fin de cette histoire alors que je l'avais publiée sans la finir.  
C'est désormais chose faite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je tiens aussi à dire que je serai bien moins présente sur le site, désormais. Je ne veux plus publier de fics sans les avoir terminées, et celles que j'ai en cours sont longues (voire _très_ longues). Bon, j'ai des OS en cours, donc je reviendrai poster de temps en temps bien sûr !

Bref.

Je tenais à tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre soutien. Commentateurs assidus, commentateurs épisodiques ou lecteurs de l'ombre, je vous suis à tous extrêmement reconnaissante. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Bonne lecture à vous tous, pour la dernière fois sur cette fic. *coeur*

MirryD : Merci infiniment ! :D Je suis super contente que la fin t'ait plu vu que ça a été un sacré travail xD Et si tu veux un peu plus d'adorabilité (ce mot existe, si si), j'espère que tu auras ta dose avec l'épilogue ! )

Puisque je ne pourrai plus te répondre sur un prochain chapitre, j'en profite pour te remercier de tous tes commentaires ainsi que de ta fidélité ! Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère te revoir une prochaine fois sur une autre fic !

Encore une fois, merci pour tout ! *coeur*

Je tiens également à adresser un remerciement très spécial à **Linsy**. Merci d'avoir été là. Merci d'avoir écrit jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec moi.  
Nous avons fini ensemble nos fics au bout d'un an (chacune, environ) de beaucoup de difficultés mais d'émotions aussi !

C'est donc là que je pose la touche finale de ce cadeau qu'est _L'Autre homme dans le miroir_.  
Cet épilogue est une boucle qui s'achève, en hommage à cette année passée à écrire avec toi, et j'espère que tu aimeras le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
Merci, merci pour tout.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _ **Quelques années plus tard, Boston**_

Ivan marchait, main dans la main, avec Alfred, dans Beacon Street. Laissant son regard s'attarder sur les devantures, il ne disait rien, laissant son mari faire la conversation. Ce dernier adorait bavarder, d'autant plus qu'il connaissant un peu Boston. Aussi, le blond s'en donnait-il à cœur joie pour l'abreuver des anecdotes qu'il connaissait au sujet de la ville.  
Le Russe appréciait cette dernière, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient visité, et elles étaient nombreuses.  
En sa qualité de manager de Natalya, Ivan devait beaucoup bouger, bien qu'il n'était pas obligé de la suivre partout dans ses déplacements. Seulement, lui et Alfred avaient envie de voir le monde, aussi ne se gênaient-ils pas.

La désormais célèbre ballerine donnait des représentations depuis une semaine à Boston avec la troupe russe dans laquelle elle était depuis un moment. Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir la voir à chaque première représentation dans une ville. Il ne se lassait pas de voir sa sœur ainsi heureuse, semblant flotter dans les airs et dompter la gravité. Elle ne dansait pas, non. Elle volait sur la scène avec grâce et élégance. Elle était une étoile montante et personne ne s'y trompait.  
Pour l'heure, la jeune femme s'entraînait et Ivan et Alfred avaient décidé de faire un petit tour en ville.  
C'est pourquoi ils entrèrent au Boston Common, le plus ancien jardin public des États-Unis.

De nombreux touristes et habitants de Boston s'y trouvaient, surtout en cette période estivale. L'on voyait de nombreux étudiants assis sur la pelouse impeccablement tondue, ou marchant en groupe dans les allées.

Avisant un banc libre, les deux hommes s'y installèrent, profitant de la température chaude, mais pas excessive. Ivan regarda leurs doigts entrelacés, mais plus encore, les deux anneaux complémentaires ornant leurs annulaires. Un doux sourire ourla alors ses lèvres.  
Chaque jour, il mesurait sa chance. Celle de marcher, comme un homme normal, dans les rues d'une ville au hasard. Celle d'être marié à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Celle d'être heureux, tout simplement.

-Alors ? demanda l'Américain, son regard bleu s'illuminant comme celui d'un enfant. C'était une bonne idée de venir là, hein ?

-Oui ! approuva Ivan. C'est très beau, même si je préfère toujours les jardins du château de Peterhof…

-Saint-Pétersbourg ne fait pas le poids à côté de certaines villes américaines !

Ils échangèrent un regard taquin et amusé. Ils adoraient jouer sur leurs origines rivales.

-Daddy m'a dit la même chose, mais avec Kew Gardens… lui et ses plantes… mais il faudra que je t'y emmène, un jour, et puis il sera super content de te faire visiter Londres ! Il la connaît limite par cœur !

Ivan avait en effet put constater l'amour du père d'Alfred et Matthew pour son pays d'origine et sa culture. Cela lui rappelait l'affection qu'il avait pour la Russie, bien que ce ne soit pas l'endroit où il ait vécu le plus longtemps.

-Je serais ravi qu'on fasse ça, répondit-il finalement. J'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'on visite Londres, mais vu que la troupe avait eu un problème cette semaine-là… ça sera pour une prochaine fois !

Alfred approuva en souriant, puis se remit à bavarder joyeusement. Ivan se joignit cette fois-ci à la conversation, et son rire enfantin accompagna celui d'Alfred dans l'air d'été.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, Ivan vit que son compagnon semblait avoir chaud. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une bouteille d'eau, mais il n'y avait pas pensé.

-J'ai vu un Starbucks au coin de Charles Street, ça te dit ? proposa-t-il alors.

-On reviendra après ? demanda Alfred après avoir considéré la proposition quelques instants.

-Si tu veux, oui.

Le blond se leva alors énergiquement, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ivan l'imita. Ce sourire était décidément toujours contagieux.  
En même temps, comment ne pas être heureux en présence d'Alfred ? C'était impossible. Il était un rayon de soleil.  
Son rayon de soleil.  
Et lui était le tournesol qui se tournait vers lui, constamment. Il était le centre de son univers…

Ensemble, ils remontèrent l'une des allées du Common et se retrouvèrent dans la longue avenue qu'était Charles Street. Ils la remontèrent et finirent face au Starbucks qui se trouvait à l'angle de la rue et de Beacon Street. Ils y entrèrent et Alfred se commanda une boisson froide. Ivan, lui, choisit un café chaud, sachant bien qu'une boisson chaude pouvait rafraîchir tout aussi efficacement.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était définitivement sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique, aux côtés d'Alfred, et depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient cessé d'être ensemble.  
Ivan se remémorait chaque jour important de leur relation, lui à qui la mémoire avait tant fait défaut par le passé. Elle continuait encore, d'ailleurs. Toutes ces épreuves ne l'avaient pas laissé sans séquelles.  
Mais il vivait avec, sans trop y penser, alors il se considérait comme n'étant pas si mal loti.

Après tout, il faisait un travail qu'il aimait, avec sa petite sœur qu'il aimait aussi, et son mari le suivait partout où il allait.  
Que demander de plus ?

Il eut une brève pensée pour Katyusha. Elle aussi venait, parfois, surtout lorsque les ballets changeaient. Mais elle était occupée à prendre soin d'une école maternelle dont elle était l'une des institutrices. Ivan et Natalya l'avaient sortie de la maison paternelle et l'avaient soutenue pour qu'elle fasse les études nécessaires.  
Elle s'épanouissait désormais à merveille dans son travail qui lui apportait beaucoup de bonheur.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, un air rêveur sur le visage, quelque chose interpella son regard.  
Il regarda entrer deux jeunes femmes dans le Starbucks, toutes deux riant et semblant très proches.  
Ivan plissa les yeux.  
L'une d'entre elles lui rappelait quelque chose…

Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, il se rappela.  
La jeune femme qui un jour, après un rendez-vous avec Alfred, était venu lui parler sur un banc. Et qui avait été à l'hôpital deux semaines durant.  
Curieusement, il ne l'avait jamais oubliée.  
Elle sembla le reconnaître également. Un sourire timide et hésitant s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, et son jumeau naquit sur celles du Russe.

Un échange tacite passa entre leurs regards.  
Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils avaient enduré dans cet enfer, quand bien même ne se connaissaient-ils pas.

Alors, malgré cet état de fait, ils aimaient savoir que l'autre s'en était tiré et était désormais heureux.

-Ellie ! Tu viens ? interpella la seconde jeune femme.

La première acquiesça et l'échange de regard se rompit. Ivan sourit un peu plus en tournant son regard vers Alfred.  
Le monde était étrange, pour qu'il rencontre de nouveau cette jeune femme après tant d'années, et qu'ils se reconnaissent tous deux.

En tout cas, cela lui faisait réellement plaisir de savoir que d'autres que lui s'en sortaient également.

La main d'Alfred trouva la sienne sous la table et ils se sourirent, comme s'ils étaient des adolescents vivant leur première histoire d'amour, et non deux hommes mariés depuis quelques temps.

-J'ai reçu un message de Matthew, dit Alfred après ce petit moment n'appartenant qu'à eux. Il confirmait la date du mariage !

Ivan sourit.

-Natalya pourra y assister, comme ça… c'était gentil de leur part de l'inviter alors qu'elle est sans cesse en déplacement…

-Tes sœurs font aussi partie de la famille, affirma Alfred. Bien entendu qu'elle est invitée ! Au fait, tu savais que Gil a tenté de faire essayer une robe de mariée à Mattie ? J'aurais _teeeeellement_ voulu voir ça ! Même s'il a pas réussi ! Mais je veux essayer aussi ! Il serait tellement drôle en robe de mariée !

Ivan rit de son rire cristallin, s'attirant sans le remarquer un sourire un peu plus grand de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se sentait bien, à cette table, dans ce Starbucks de Boston.  
Il était avec son mari, Alfred, celui qui l'avait soutenu dans ses pires moments.

Ils ne vivaient que les meilleurs depuis qu'il était guéri, et chaque jour, il goûtait à la liberté.

Bien sûr, la vie avait ses hauts et ses bas, mais peu de choses pouvaient entamer son calme et sa bonne humeur quasi constants.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur la vitre faisant miroiter son reflet. Ses yeux croisèrent leur double et il se contempla quelques instants. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme de l'hôpital. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs, des muscles, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, aussi. Et il y avait l'éclat dans son regard.

Oui.  
Ivan Braginsky était heureux.  
Pleinement heureux.  
Il était complet.

Et jamais, plus jamais il n'aurait peur de l'homme qu'il voyait face à lui lorsqu'il se contemplait dans un miroir.

Plus jamais.

* * *

Cette histoire s'achève donc et je suis réellement ravie d'avoir pu la partager avec vous. Puisque c'est la toute dernière fois que je poste sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour donner un avis global sur la fic !

L'avez-vous aimée ? Y'a-t-il un passage qui vous a marqué plus qu'un autre ? Un chapitre préféré ?  
Je serais heureuse de lire vos retours !

Je vous aime tous en tout cas très fort, et j'espère pouvoir vous dire à la prochaine sur une future fic !

Merci encore, pour tout.


End file.
